


Oak and Mistletoe~橡树与槲寄生~

by hana0



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Alternate Universe - Middle Earth Setting, Angst, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M, Romance, Shire AU, Supernatural Elements, 中土AU, 依鲁伯从未陷落, 初吻, 初遇, 微虐, 相爱, 童话要素, 罗曼史, 超自然因素
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hana0/pseuds/hana0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“不知名的疾病折磨着Thorin，他的父亲打发他去夏尔接受只有Bilbo能给予的治疗。”</p><p>*本文中被诅咒的是大舅，但是不要把大舅当做sleeping beauty之类的存在！绝没有这样的可能，请放心观赏！（特此声明：本文全部人物、地名及专有名词，除个别词汇稍作斟酌标明出处外，均按照朱版翻译。）</p><p>共9章。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 初遇（To Meet）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oak and Mistletoe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674136) by [HildyJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HildyJ/pseuds/HildyJ). 



第一只渡鸦是巫师派来的。

坚持不懈的啄响打断了Bilbo的早晨，他舔干净手指上的草莓酱，叹了口气拔开窗栓，放那只鸟进屋。渡鸦飞进来，精准地站在他吃到一半的早餐盘子旁，爪紧紧地抠进他的桌面。

“好吧，别动。”他一边咕哝着，一边解下骨节分明的鸟腿上的信卷。

他又咬了一口吐司，开始看信，但是随着Gandalf熟悉的笔迹映入眼帘，他口中咀嚼的声响稳固地减慢，直到完成最后一行。他知道，考虑到跟那个巫师有关的事，很少还有什么能令他感到吃惊，但是这些……

艰难地咽下口中的食物，他陷入沉思，沉默地坐了起来。

最后，他站起身。

“好吧，”他系紧睡袍，“好吧，先看看放床品的橱柜，还有……”

腰带传来猛力的拉扯，Bilbo的思路被打断了，他低下头，看到面前的鸟伙计。渡鸦发出愤怒的鸣叫，然后用锋利的喙敲打Bilbo的盘子。

“哦，恕我粗心。”Bilbo指了指剩下的早晨，“请自便。”

看到渡鸦狼吞虎咽地解决了他的培根，Bilbo开始在脑海中构思给巫师的回信，但是Gandalf的信里没有真的留下太多拒绝的余地，他只有接受这个古怪的建议一途可走。

他看着大鸟的喙在盘子里扫来扫去，寻找最后一块面包屑。

“巫师能说你们的语言，是不是？”

渡鸦把头歪向一边，上下点了两次头。

“你是否可以告诉他……”他一边想一边敲了三下桌子，“告诉他，我会准备好最好的卧室，等待这个矮人王子在初夏的到来。”Bilbo下定决心地点了下头作为结语。

渡鸦大叫一声，飞出仍然敞开的窗子。它在袋底洞上空盘旋一周后，向着灰袍Gandalf旅途中某个落脚点飞去。

**************

第二只渡鸦是依鲁伯来的。

身后传来嘎嘎叫声的时候，Bilbo正在花园里趁天气晴朗忙碌着。

“早安。”它说。

“早安。”Bilbo分神回答，手里继续忙着拔草。“天气不错，不是么？”

“到这里，还不错。平时我飞的地方有点儿冷。”

“飞？”Bilbo放下手里的活，转过身擦掉前额的汗水，在额头留下一条污痕。

一只他这辈子见到过最大的渡鸦在他的篱笆上昂首阔步，小豆子一样的黑眼睛把面前的山丘和披头散发的哈比人尽收眼底。

Bilbo眨眨眼，“你说通用语？”

大鸟啄了啄羽毛。“当然，毕竟我是渡鸦岭的渡鸦。我们说中土所有已知的语言，即使是某些鲜为人知的。”它边说边扇动几下翅膀，显然想要给这个夏尔的哈比人留下深刻的印象。

Bilbo点点头，努力对锋利的爪和巨大的喙表现出礼貌。“那么，渡鸦岭在哪里？”

“位于伟大的山下王国——依鲁伯的边境上。”渡鸦说着跃上篱笆高处，占据有利地形低头俯视Bilbo。“Thráin是我的主人，我的亲族也听从他的号令。”

Bilbo记起这些名字，Gandalf的信里提到过，他开始明白眼前的情况。“Thráin国王派你来夏尔有什么指示？”

渡鸦挺起胸膛，“为了告诉你他把他的儿子，皇太子Thorin，派来跟你住在你的……”他看了眼Bilbo的家。“住在你的山洞里，一月内不日抵达。”

大鸟对舒适家园的形容让他有些恼火，但他还是对渡鸦挤出微笑。“感谢你的告知，你可以回复你的国王，我会在屋顶给王子找一个可以休息的地方作为弥补，希望停留期间能令他感到满意。”

大鸟伸展黑色的翅膀，拍打数次，羽下的空气慢慢集聚。“你可以试试，Baggins老爷。”它的脚离开篱笆，“但是我敢打赌你不会成功。”大鸟向Bilbo小丘下的草甸飞去，粗粝的叫声顺着风声飘回来。

“因为没有任何事物能取悦Thorin王子！”

*******************

接下来的一个月Bilbo忙着准备迎接皇室造访。并不是说夏尔人在乎什么皇室不皇室，但是他一直是一个以他的家、他的食物和他的好客而骄傲的哈比人。而为了满足难以取悦的王子，三者必须完美无瑕。决不能让对方带着无礼哈比人的故事回到依鲁伯。

初夏的第一个夜晚，是在第二只渡鸦拜访后正好一个月的时候，Bilbo在食物储藏室里漫步，满意地浏览他为拜访者准备的东西：香肠、醇美的奶酪、自家院子里采摘的各色蔬果，还有他母亲引以为傲的种子蛋糕，刚刚出炉正冒着馥郁的香气。那是他特地为了尊贵的客人准备的，Bilbo希望王子尽快到来，否则蛋糕会变成干硬难吃的面块。

在漆黑的夜色下眺望窗外，他下定决心开始准备一天中最后一餐，如果王子今天能到达，他至少能立刻拿午餐的冷土豆应对一番，或者还可以做一份土豆洋葱沙拉，那样就够两个人吃了。

但是直到晚餐开始的时候王子还没有来。

起居室的炉火渐熄，Bilbo最后看了一眼家门前的小路。万籁俱寂。他离开窗口，打了个呵欠向卧室走去。太晚了，不会有什么人这时候来敲门，他边想边换上睡衣。头碰到枕头的时候，他想象着究竟是什么事耽搁了王子和他的队伍。想象着被动物袭击，或者沉溺路边客栈的画面，Bilbo翻了个身，成功坠入梦乡。

不知什么唤醒了他，但是他最后还是醒了过来，盯着头顶的天花板。他的卧室洒满金色的晨光，天还早，比Bilbo平时起床的时间要早，对于如他一般的安逸哈比绅士来说，还不到起床的时候。他抬高手臂举过头顶，抻了个懒腰，抓起枕头抖松以后翻过身背对窗户。

但是这样不对，温暖的夏季清晨不适合睡懒觉。虽然他的眼皮发沉，但是太阳搔着他的颈背，毯子也开始变得闷热、不舒服。叹了口气，他掀开毯子，爬下床站起身。

Bilbo打着呵欠拖着脚走向厨房，把睡袍带子绑了个松松的结，然后生起炉火。

看着小火吞没新填的柴火，他关上炉膛的金属门，走向前门的方向，想看一下夏尔清晨的景象。

打开门，新鲜的空气扑面而来，将他从回到被窝的没顶诱惑中彻底唤醒。他闭上双眼，用力呼吸，希望开始准备早晨前身体和头脑彻底清醒，看起来他要再次独自进餐了。

睁开双眼的时候，他意识到两个邻居站在小过道旁，一边偷瞄他家的方向，一边小声的议论。

Bilbo皱起眉，说真的不该有那么奇怪吧，他只是早起站在自己的地洞外面。感到自信重新回来后，他紧了紧腰带，打算掉头回屋内，突然门左侧传来木头咯咯作响的声音。

无视那些好奇的哈比人，他走下门前的小路，当他看到长凳的时候整个人都愣住了。

那是一个矮人，直挺挺地坐在他的门外睡觉。Bilbo凑上去，他只有一次远远地看过一个从蓝山来的矮人，所以他允许自己花了些时间研究眼前这一个。或许他是王子的随从之一，被提前派来通知主人的到来？可怜的家伙一定赶了一晚的路，Bilbo心想，低头看着对方沾着泥巴的斗篷和穿破的靴子。

那张面孔很有趣。矮人以壮硕、嗜好肉和啤酒、装饰各种金属著称。但是这个家伙两颊凹陷，鼻子尖利，穿着简单，浑身上下诉说着无欲无求的生活。他的胡子很短，不像一般的矮人，但是他的头发却跟其他矮人一样很长，只是少了设计新颖的辫子和珠饰。难道依鲁伯的贵族没有善待他们的仆役？

Bilbo感到手指发痒，想要给这个可怜的家伙做一顿好吃的，把他喂饱，直到色彩和丰盈重新回到这副令人遗憾的面庞为止。等到王子到达的时候，他会邀请对方和所有仆役一起吃一顿大餐。但是当务之急，他要给眼前这个可怜人提供一顿必不可少的餐食。

Bilbo把手轻轻放在宽阔的肩膀上，他的碰触令矮人警觉，掌下的肌肉跟着紧绷起来。矮人转动眼球，慢慢睁开双眼，迅速对上Bilbo的脸。

在黎明的阳光下，蓝色的双眼本应美好，本应折射出金色的光芒，本应点亮疲倦的面庞。然而，那双眸木讷呆滞，毫无感情麻木地盯着Bilbo，接着矮人站起身。

“Bilbo Baggins？”他的嗓音低沉，毫无起伏。

“是的。”Bilbo说，抬起头看向高大的家伙。“早上好。”

矮人低声哼哼着作为回答，一边顺着石头小路走去。

Bilbo越过肩膀看向一心一意看热闹的哈比人。现在他知道是什么如此吸引他们的注意力了。不是每天都会有矮人在Bilbo Baggins屋外过夜。

应该尽快结束这场表演，他转身面对矮人。“长途跋涉，你一定累了，请跟我进里面去。”

矮人点点头，抬起行囊跟着Bilbo进了门。

与室外的明媚比较之下，走廊显得又潮湿又阴冷，Bilbo帮助另一个人摘下包裹和斗篷。等到他把东西挂在安全的地方回来时，Bilbo从背后看向矮人，不由得停住了脚步。嶙峋的肩胛骨仿佛刺透皮肤拱起后背的衣料，露在外面的小臂虽然强壮却没多少肉，凸起的血管从肘部一直蜿蜒爬上骨节分明的手掌。

Bilbo的眼神因为同情变得柔软，数月的旅途后，这个矮人不只是需要一顿可口的早餐。他需要许多热乎乎的饭菜、照顾、休息、恢复……这时，他突然记起Gandalf信中的词语，记起他提到王子不知名的疾病。

Bilbo为自己的愚蠢摇摇头。显然眼前就是信中的王子。破旧的衣衫和简捷的装扮一定是伪装，为了避免强盗发现他是独身一人有利可图的王子。

“殿下？”Bilbo试图压制因为不熟悉的礼节而产生的退缩。他无法想象如何忍受整个夏天跟一个需要称为‘殿下’的家伙在一起。

矮人转身看向他。“Thorin。”他纠正。

“哦！”Bilbo松了口气放松紧绷的肩膀。“你可以叫我Bilbo。”他对Thorin露出毫不吝惜的微笑，对未来几个月的生活满怀希望。

但是对方没有回应他的微笑。矮人只是点了下头，目光扫过Bilbo，观察房间的时候脸上一片冷漠。

Bilbo先是感到被冒犯了，哈比人把细枝末节和礼仪谦恭看得非常重要，即使他们不是真的计较。对于一个邀请对方进家门的人来说，微笑是最简单、最容易给予的回赠。尽管如此，他还是默默劝告自己：这位王子长途跋涉数月，之前还生了病，而且刚刚在木头长凳上醒来。Bilbo知道如何能安抚他的烦恼。

“早餐就快好了，”他宣布，“我已经点上了炉子，所以不会很久。那么，你想在餐前换衣服吗？”

“没关系，”Thorin看都没看他便回答，“你把我的行李放在哪里了？”

“在你的卧室，就在——”Bilbo本来打算带着矮人过去，但是Thorin却匆匆越过他。

“我自己可以。”他把话扔在身后疾步离开，Bilbo堪堪看到他的背影消失在那间最好的卧室里。Bilbo拉紧腰带。很好。

把粗鲁的矮人踢出脑海，他走进储藏室，查看能给他的客人提供什么早餐。挑了些基础食材后，他的目光落在种子蛋糕上，母亲最爱的盘子摆在最高的架子上映出一圈金色的光晕。他小心地拿下盘子放在餐桌正中，那将是对皇室最恰当的欢迎，开始着手早餐的时候他心里默默想道。

Bilbo把煎锅里最后一片滋滋作响的培根取出来放在Thorin盘子里的时候，矮人从卧室出来，迟疑地站在餐桌旁。

“请坐。”Bilbo试着再次露出微笑，然后越过矮人把煎锅放回厨房，又抓了一些稍稍烤过的面包回到餐厅。

落座后，他给客人倒了杯茶，好客地指了指堆满土豆、蘑菇塔，又盖了一层培根的盘子。

矮人只是点了点头，拿起刀叉。

双亲去世后，Bilbo已经习惯了独自一人进餐，所以也适应了在无声中进食，思考比陪伴更多地占据他的世界。通常他吃饭的时候会徜徉在往日的回忆中，他读过什么书、写了什么、花园的状况、下次去老林的时候应该收集什么。他的种子、植物、药草是否充足，关系到整个哈比屯的健康，不管大部分哈比人多么不愿意承认他们需要依靠“疯子巴金斯”。

但是Bilbo很快摆脱习以为常的神游，记起眼前有稀客需要款待。他看了看Thorin，准备询问矮人到达夏尔的第一天想要做些什么，而眼前的景象使他顿住了。

Thorin坐得笔直，精确地在盘子里串起满满一叉子食物转移到嘴里。然后他无精打采地咀嚼四、五下，奋力咽下去，接着重复整个过程。

在Bilbo眼里这是非常奇怪的景象。哈比人喜爱他们的食物，能够烹饪美食、与他人分享使他们感到无比骄傲。进餐是充满快乐的时光，能够填饱肚子本身就是幸福的体验。那不该是毫无意义、机械的咀嚼和吞咽过程。Bilbo不是一个过度自满的哈比人，至少，跟大多数人比较起来不是。即便如此，他对自己的厨艺还是充满信心的。或许，王子习惯了高级的餐点，不喜欢平凡的煎蛋。

“那一定很令人兴奋。”Bilbo孤注一掷地开了个头，做什么都好，只要能停止机械的进餐。“顺着迷雾山谷上的大道一路走来，你一定看到不少美丽的风景。”

Thorin把叉子放在盘子上。“是的。”他说，“路途遥远。”

Bilbo再次尝试。“一路上一直是一个人？我必须承认，看到你自己坐在我家门外让我吃了一惊。”

“是的，我觉得那样速度更快。没人提出在路边客栈过夜的要求，于是就有更多时间花在把一只脚挪到另一只脚前面。”

Bilbo怀疑地歪过头。“没有在旅途中得到快乐？”

“只是一条从一个目的地到另一个目的地的道路，没有别的了。”

“但是如果你花时间在路边客栈，或者在一片路过的数林停下来，而不是简单的‘把一只脚挪到另一只脚前面’，就会发现更多乐趣了。”

Thorin低头看向他的盘子。“我对此深表怀疑。”

Bilbo靠在椅背上，继续深入讨论。“那就是你连夜赶路到我家的原因，为了旅途提早结束？”

Thorin喝了一口已经凉下来的茶，皱了皱眉。“我没有彻夜赶路，本来计划昨天中午到达目的地，但是我在夏尔东境迷路了。”他叠起手臂。“我到达的时候正好天黑了，而你的窗户没有透出光亮。”

意识到他话中的意思，Bilbo瞪圆眼睛，“你一整晚都在我的长凳上？”

Thorin再次低下头。“是的。”

Bilbo对矮人的古怪行为摇摇头。“但是你明明可以敲门！我早就为你准备好一张舒适、柔软的床，说真的，你一定会为了选择硬板凳而没有选择它而后悔！”他飞快地眨眨眼，脸上带着显而易见的惊讶。“我不会觉得麻烦，一点儿也不麻烦。”

“既然过去的几个月一直夜宿在外，那么对我来说一样无所谓。一张床、一条长凳或者地上，只是把头放下、闭上眼睛休息的地方。”Thorin耸耸肩，好像想就这样结束对话。

“但是那说不通！”Bilbo现在真正地开始焦虑起来。“你说得好像感觉不到柔软和坚硬、美好和糟糕的差别一样。”

Thorin的肩膀僵住了。“我不懂你在说什么。”他停下手里的动作，离开桌子站起身。“感谢你的早餐，非常……饱。”

他转过身，迈着沉重的步伐回到自己的房间，徒留Bilbo对着空座椅和被等待已久的客人抛弃的一半早餐目瞪口呆。

Bilbo猛地站起身，动作粗鲁地收拾餐桌。种子蛋糕，本来占据餐桌最骄傲的位置，现在已经回到橱柜里，未动分毫。再次回到厨房的时候，他把Thorin剩下的早餐倒进垃圾桶，稍后会成为农夫何曼的猪饲料。可怜这么美味的煎蛋要被不懂欣赏的野兽糟蹋。但是，Bilbo回头越过肩膀看了眼Thorin卧室的方向，给某个矮人王子也同样是浪费。

客人给他带来的第一印象不断在脑海中翻腾，他试图寻找对方如此古怪的解释。这时他突然想起渡鸦的话：没有任何事物能取悦王子。Bilbo亲身体会到话中的真意。不管是中土广袤无垠的疆域、步行一天后舒适的床铺、热腾腾的美味，亦或是Bilbo Baggins亲手烹饪的完美早餐。

随后他又突然想到了什么，放下手里正在忙的事。把新发现整理清晰的时候，他手上的肥皂水滴滴答答掉进正在洗刷的碗里。他曾经听说过这样的情况，但是相关的记载只有遥远大陆的古老文献，没有一个夏尔人应对过。

他擦干手，下定决心。他需要做个试验。

Bilbo向Thorin敞开的卧室门走去，边走边喊，“Thorin？”

矮人转过身，手里还拿着他的行囊，“什么？”

“你能跟我到外面来一下吗？我想给你看些东西。”

对方把包放在床上，跟着Bilbo穿过走廊，来到葱郁的后花园。门的右侧是Bilbo获奖的玫瑰丛，晨露正慢慢消散，芬芳的气息弥散在整个绿色的草地上。玫瑰的气味浓烈，甜得发腻，但是Bilbo像喜爱玫瑰本身一样喜欢它独特的味道。

他抬头看向Thorin，“我想让你用鼻子用力吸气，然后告诉我你在我的花园里闻到了什么。”

Thorin盯着他，“这是某种哈比人的独特爱好吗？你想让我告诉你，你自己的花园是什么味道？”

Bilbo挂起最无辜的微笑。“劳驾，帮个忙。”

Thorin对Bilbo无辜的表情眯起眼，但最后还是看了看几步之外的花园，走过去用力吸了几口空气。

“怎么样？”Bilbo在他身后喊道。

Thorin转过身，“马粪味。”他说，“那是我唯一闻到的味道，马粪。”他点点头作为肯定。

“肥料。”Bilbo纠正，他的怀疑逐渐加深，“对玫瑰生长有好处，你闻不到玫瑰的味道吗？”

Thorin摇摇头。

“这里，”Bilbo边说边领着对方到花丛前，“凑近些，再试试。”

Thorin吸吸鼻子，“还是只有马——抱歉，肥料。”

一阵寒意爬上Bilbo的脊梁。他猛地拔下一朵怒放的花朵，举到Thorin面前。“再试试。”

Thorin向花朵的方向微微低头，之后声音平静无波的回答。“什么都没有，我什么都没闻到。”

Bilbo孤注一掷，从玫瑰上拔下一把花瓣，在指尖揉捻。玫瑰的芳香扑鼻而来，甜蜜馥郁，然后他把满手的花瓣推向Thorin，“现在呢？”

Thorin闭上双眼。“什么都没有。”

Bilbo手里的花掉在地上，和着碾碎的花瓣，他的目光紧盯着Thorin。“巫师为什么让你来找我？”

“因为我生病了。”Thorin厌恶地吐出最后一个词语，接着恼羞成怒地抿起嘴唇。

“我知道，但是他希望我为你做什么？”

Thorin在Bilbo的目光下挺直后背。“他没说。”

“好吧，他当然什么都没说。”Bilbo摇摇头，“难道之前你没跟巫师打过交道吗？他们总是声东击西，总是有办法一次计划七个不同的策略。密谋，当然，因为他们不能让我们这些凡人对自己的生活发表任何意见，不，那些最好留给巫师来掌控！”

Thorin惊讶地眨眨眼，看着面前这个小小哈比人的脸越来越红。“过去Gandalf骗过你吗？”

“没有，没像这样。”Bilbo越过栅栏看向最近的邻居，琢磨着Hamfast是否已经开始在花园忙碌。“我们最好去里面谈。”他说着走开了，希望Thorin能够跟上。

等到进了屋里，Bilbo坐在桌子旁，很快Thorin也照做。

“不。”Bilbo开始继续之前的对话。“他没有欺骗过我，但是我认识他很久了，而且我知道他会因为自己的理由，绝对不告诉你全部的事实。”他的双手在面前的桌子上交叠。“所以那就是我们不得不对彼此彻底坦诚的原因所在，如果你需要我的帮助的话。”

“坦诚？”椅子在Thorin的动作下发出吱嘎声，他盘起手臂。“好吧，那么事实就是：我没病。其他人觉得我病了，但是我没有。”

Bilbo眯起眼思索。“而且你父亲也是其他人中的一员？”

“他是唯一一个有权利听从精神错乱的巫师建议，把我送来找某个哈比药师的人，所以，没错。”

“药师？Gandalf说我是一个药师？”

“不是确切的词语，但是过去三年我除了药师没见过其他人，所以我以为你也是其中之一。”

“好吧，”Bilbo说，摊开桌子上的双手。“就像你声称自己没病一样，我也不是一个药师。”

Thorin靠在椅背上，“那么你是什么？”

Bilbo挪动了一下想要回答，但是他迟疑了。有什么专门词语可以描述他？疯子Baggins是第一个浮现的词，但是他立刻将它压下去。博学的哈比人听起来又有些炫耀的成分，然而任何与医药相关的词语又远远不够。

“我……”Bilbo咬住嘴唇沉思，“我有一个充满书籍的图书馆，那些都是祖祖辈辈流传下来的珍本，我知道如何抑制发热、如何消灭疹子、如何清理伤口。我了解森林里的植被、知道它们的用途，不管是好的方面还是不好的方面。我明白如何处理、混合它们，使其发挥最大功效。我清楚复方药剂，不管是头头脑热还是情绪低落，都能制作相应的配方。”

“巫术。”Thorin盯着谦逊的哈比人呼了口气。

“那是众多形容我的词语之一。”Bilbo抬头看向Thorin瞪大的双眼。“但是并不是我喜欢的词语。”

鸟儿在窗外鸣唱欢快的歌曲，Bilbo等待着Thorin慢慢消化刚才的话。矮人看起来没有太多想法，在思索时他的双眼始终停留在Bilbo身上。

矮人持续沉默，Bilbo再次开口。“现在，我已经对你坦诚相对，或许是时候由你来回报我了吧？”

Thorin眨眨眼，看起来终于摆脱了沉思，他开口时再次挂起愠怒的情绪。“我已经告诉过你了，我到这里是因为我的父亲认为我生病了。”

“但是你没病？”Bilbo挑起眉，“所以你除了肥料之外闻不到玫瑰的香气、无法享受任何食物、无法分辨羽毛被和木头凳子的区别，对你来说是非常平常的行为？”

“是的。”Thorin说着垂下目光对着桌子。

“一直如此吗？”

“自从我记事起。”

“那么……”Bilbo有些挣扎，最糟糕的猜测已经被证实了。“那么你的生命中，有什么能给你带来快乐？什么能令你感到幸福？”

“远离寒冷、疾病和饥饿。”Thorin避开Bilbo探寻的目光。

“哦，”Bilbo叹了口气，“哦，可怜的灵魂。”

Thorin唐突地站起身，他的椅子嘭地一声砸在地板上。“长途跋涉来到这里不是为了得到一个——一个巫医的怜悯。”

Bilbo跟着站起来，绕过桌子抓住Thorin的手，即使对方想挣脱仍然没有松开的打算。“我没有怜悯你。但是同情？友善？我愿意无偿送上这些。”他抬头看向愤怒的面庞，希望让矮人理解他的意思。“而且我会帮助你，我发誓。”

Thorin低头看着Bilbo，探寻着陌生哈比人的目光中充满疲惫。“你不是第一个对我说这句话的人，我已经成为整个中土稍微有点儿学问的人的研究对象了。”他的声音充满苦涩。

“妙极了。”Bilbo的嘴角不着痕迹地勾起微笑。“你可以告诉我他们已经试过什么办法，我可以避免少走很多弯路。”

“听起来你自信满满。”

“我没有，但是我仍然希望帮到你。”Bilbo紧了紧握住Thorin的双手。“即使你并不相信。”

 

TBC


	2. 发现

Bilbo一直以他的图书馆为傲。其中大部分收藏是由巴金斯家族继承来的，充满数量可观的夏尔历史和各式各样的园艺手册。图克家，也就是他母亲的家族，加入了大量中土各处找来的罗曼史、童话和冒险故事。最上面，是Bilbo花费了整个少年时光整理的植物及药剂学汇编。其中一些是Gandalf送给他的，还有一些是他自己从经过夏尔的商旅那里购买的，有的甚至是从哈罗德和刚铎远道而来。

这就是他现在正在翻阅的部分，贪婪地搜索每一页每一行，任何提及Thorin相似症状的词语。

Bilbo从书桌上抬起头，越过肩膀回过头看向矮人，后者正坐在他身后的椅子里。“音乐呢？你能在音乐中找到乐趣吗？”

Thorin摇摇头，“不，我知道那能让其他人落泪，或者促使他们舞动脚步，但是我没有任何类似的冲动。”

Bilbo在座位里尽可能转过身。“一直如此吗？音乐、食物、舒适感，它们没有给你带来任何快乐？”

“从未，即使在我还是个小孩子的时候。”

Bilbo皱起眉，“那么这种，”他的手随意挥了挥手，“这种情况是否影响你的其他家庭成员？”

“是的，有类似的情况。”Thorin短暂地阖上双眼。“我的祖父，至少他们是这样告诉我的，虽然我从未见过他。”

“他在你出生前就去世了？”

“只是礼貌的说法，事实上，他消失在坐拥的财宝中，把统治依鲁伯的责任丢给了我的父亲。”

“消失？”Bilbo的脑海里迅速描绘出一幅宏伟大殿的画面，至少有老林那么大，数不清的廊柱，像树干那么粗壮，地上堆满像蘑菇和苔藓一样多的金银珠宝。但是那里没有阳光，唯一的光亮来自那些稀世珍宝。是啊，他心中暗想，一个人轻易就会在那里迷路。

“宝藏吞噬了他，”Thorin的声音打断了Bilbo的幻想。“除了花费更多的时间跟他的珠宝在一起之外，别无他想。生命中再也没有任何事物能给他带来同样的欢乐，不是食物、不是音乐，甚至不是子孙的面孔，唯有在金子中漫步的欲望。”Thorin的声音变得愈发苦涩。“他在那里停留的时间越来越长，开始是几天，后来变成数周、数月，直到最后他再也没回来。有一天，我的父亲去寻找他，试图再次跟他讲道理。”Thorin顿住了，别开停留在Bilbo脸上的目光。“我不会告诉你祖父被找到时的状态，我只能说，一个矮人就能轻易将他干涸的躯体抬上火化台。对他来说那是何等屈辱，以他的荣耀本应由八名仆役抬着祭礼。”

敞开的窗口刮进一阵寒风，Bilbo在椅子里打了个颤。他凝重的目光落在矮人身上，不管多么努力的尝试都无法挪开。

Thorin艰难地吞咽了一下。“我们称之为‘龙病’，当一个人把金银珠宝看得重于一切，”他低头看向自己的双手，“可怕的疾病就会把生命中最后的快乐带走。”

Bilbo离开座位，靠近Thorin，对着矮人低垂的头柔声说，“所以你惧怕像你的祖父一样？或者你已经开始步上他的后尘？”

冰冷的蓝色双眸钉在Bilbo的脸上，哈比人第一次从Thorin身上看到情绪的波动。“我不是我的祖父。”他低吼着说，整个身躯在Bilbo舒适的扶手椅里僵硬得像一块木头。

出于本能，Bilbo抬起双手做出防御的姿势。“不，你当然不是。”

“我不会以生命为代价渴望金子。”Thorin抓住椅子扶手，木头在他掌下嘎嘎作响。“我从未为了财宝玩忽职守、忽视家人。”随着每次呼吸他的胸膛起伏得愈加剧烈，声音也更加粗哑。

Bilbo盯着恼怒的矮人，对方图书馆温馨的氛围中差点儿咆哮起来。他小时候从书上读到过，应该跟受伤的野兽保持距离，不管你多么想要帮助他。他们更想咬你，而不是接受善意的帮助。他们没有理由相信你，抓住机会一定会竭尽全力逃跑。

但是Thorin不是野兽，所以Bilbo绝对不会给他制造逃跑的机会。

“但是，”他缓慢地开口，始终没有因为惧怕而退缩，“你才是那个把自己与祖父的遭遇相比拟的人，不是么？”

“因为我的一生都在接受那样的评论。”Thorin的肩膀挫败地垮下去，他陷在座位里，一只手揉了揉打结的眉头。“他们说我延续了祖父的诅咒，我的一生都被疾病所毁，永远无法过正常的生活。”他顿住了，躲避Bilbo的视线，几乎是在乞求他的理解。“但是在对何为正常一无所知的情况下，我又怎么能过正常的生活？”

看向Thorin的时候，Bilbo的眼神变得温和起来，想要帮上忙的意愿比之前更胜。“你们叫它‘龙病’？”他一边走回书桌边抄下笔记，一边问道，给Thorin冷静下来的时间。

一声沉重的叹息后，Thorin回道，“是的。”

“或许我能在某本书里找到相关信息。”Bilbo说着从书桌上拿起一本厚重的卷册，翻找起来，任何消息，只要是关于龙、金子或矮人的只字片语。

“那只会浪费你的时间，”Thorin站起身，凑过去加入书桌边的Bilbo。“几乎所有中土的药师和女巫都尝试过帮我摆脱龙病，他们也查过像你这里拥有的书。”他一边说，手指一边敲打桌面。

Bilbo叹了口气，放下手里沉重的本子。“Gandalf怎么说的？说真的，他一定给你和你的父亲提供了某种保证？”

“他提了，”Thorin抬起头对上Bilbo的双眸，“他说让我来找你。”

Bilbo紧盯着对方，“他是如何形容我的？”

“那些哈比人可以看到其他种族看不到的世界，而他们之中没有人能够比夏尔的Bilbo Baggins更有远见。”

“远见……”Bilbo苦笑着微微摇了摇头。“我是怎么跟你形容巫师的？他们酷爱保持神秘。”

Thorin点点头别开眼，胸膛的起伏仍然比平时稍显不规律。Bilbo想要安抚地摸摸他的后背，想要轻触Thorin瘦削的肩胛骨，想要温暖他因为焦虑而冰冷的皮肤。但是Thorin只能感觉到五根手指和手掌的触碰，除此之外一无所有。所以Bilbo把手老实地留在自己身边。

“好吧，”他摇晃着说，“我需要再想想，我打算出去抻抻腿，愿意跟我去散步吗？”

“散步？不，我更愿意写信回依鲁伯，有人正等着我的消息。”

“请自便，右边的邻居，Hamfast Gamgee，养了些信鸽，如果你在我外出期间有所需要的话可以找他。”

和煦的阳光无需多加外衣，Bilbo抓起拐杖出了门。迈出家门第一步，他便停下来，眺望眼前开阔的风景。那是许多年前，一个富有的哈比屯镇长把自己其中一块闲置的地皮贡献出来，给大家娱乐休闲用的。经年的土壤异常肥沃，长满各式各样的植株、草甸和花朵，跟Bilbo家附近其他鳞次栉比的花园相比有些狂放不勒。

他顺着小路向下走，手里的拐杖划过被草甸包围的鹅卵石路面。中土世界各处各地的鸟儿经常在这里丢下种子，生根发芽，给他家门前装点上异国风情的植物。

但是此刻他的思绪被Thorin的情形占据，无心关注周围的一切。

哈比屯美丽宁静的景色从他眼前模糊地掠过，而他的眼前仿佛看到一个矮人坐拥金山却孤独终老。在Bilbo的幻想中，那个矮人看起来是老年版的Thorin，面皮松垮、两颊凹陷，被数不清的宝石、贵金属装饰品压得直不起腰。矮人在冰冷石砌的大厅里徜徉，突然一阵金币的浪潮在脚边翻涌，仿佛潮水冲刷河堤一样。越来越多的金币在他脚边堆积，淹没胫骨，接着是膝盖。如果他想要移动，或者尝试任何脱身的动作，也许他还能获救。然而事实上他一动不动，金币将他彻底吞没前，最后看到的是他死寂的表情。

Bilbo突然用拐杖猛地挥舞起来，聆听擦过空气的哨声，如果他知道巫师现在躲在哪里就好了，如果能给他捎个信，问问他究竟为什么让矮人来跟自己一起度过夏季就好了。

“更有远见……”Bilbo低喃着，这时他正好站在家对面的草地上。他低头看着地面，陷入沉思，他的手杖在泥土上留下不规则的图案。

“远见……”Bilbo自言自语，Thorin的话不断在脑海里回荡。“……夏尔的Bilbo Baggins。”

孩子的欢笑声呼啸而过，一边笑一边谈论疯子巴金斯对脚下的泥土自言自语。他不在乎别人说了什么，仍然专注在谜题上。

“哈比人看到的世界与众不同……”哈比人能看到什么其他人看不到的？我们比其他种族更靠近土地，Bilbo想道，他的拐杖继续在泥土上画来画去。我们喜欢种植植物。他抬头四顾，但是一无所获，脑子里疯狂地思索。那就是答案吗，Gandalf？那就是帮助Thorin的方法吗？但是我能种什么呢？

他回头看向自己的地洞，即使在葱郁的草甸映衬下，他家的大门也依然绿得生机勃勃。书房的窗子是开着的，鸟儿的歌声和花园的芬芳充斥着整个家园。但是对于那个现在正在Bilbo的书桌上奋笔疾书的矮人来说，却白白浪费了。

“Bilbo Baggins的视角。”他慢慢地说，边说边看向草地对面自己的家，一个想法突然冒出来。他迅速向右挪了几步，正对上对面圆滚滚的绿色家门。一旦对自己的位置满意后，他便开始环顾四周的景色到底藏着什么玄机。

当他转过身时，突然看到十字路口边一颗硕大的橡树，那条路一头通往聚会场地，另一头直达烈酒河。

Bilbo向橡树的方向靠近，绕着它开始转圈，他一边抬头仰望硕大的树冠，一边用手摸索树皮。他几乎用抱住树干的姿势，才得以发现粗壮枝杈顶端藏着什么。随后一阵风吹来，把树叶吹向一侧，他终于看了个清楚。

“夏季的槲寄生，”他猛地吸了口气。那是夏尔难得一见的情景，那小小的槲寄生只有唯一一颗稚嫩的果实，依附在棕色的树皮旁边。

Bilbo背靠着树干，试图回忆槲寄生的特征。那是聪明的寄生植物，现在附在这颗橡树上，慢慢夺走吸取它的生命力。成熟的槲寄生果实可以作为活力剂。如果想让他获奖的牛繁殖更多小牛、或者让贫瘠的土地第二年重获新生、或者调整低落的情绪，那么你一定需要一剂槲寄生复方合剂。

Bilbo抻长脖子向上看树叶间斑驳的阳光，难道这就是Gandalf谜语的关键？Thorin需要槲寄生做成的活力剂？

下定决心后，Bilbo转过身抓住最靠底端的枝杈，右脚踩住树干，双手一用力坐上坚实的树杈。在那里，所有他需要做的就是抬起手臂，摘下槲寄生上唯一一颗果实。新鲜的果实在手指间富有弹力，底部的端口渗出一点儿浆液。他把果实收进马甲口袋，随后动作敏捷地跳下去，大脚板安然无恙地落在地上。他捡起手杖，迈着轻快的步伐原路返回。

Bilbo闯进自己的家门，迅速冲进他的图书馆，拐杖被随意地扔在走廊里。Thorin听到撞击木质地板的声响从卧室探出头，古怪地看着匆忙的哈比人从他面前一掠而过，嘴里念念有词什么植物的力量。

他知道需要哪本书，唯一能给他提供答案的那一本。那本红色的那本在书架最底端，是Bilbo从一个云游商人处买来的，对方在经过刚铎最大的城市之一时偶然得来的。大概是类似《中土世界植物史》这种不起眼的名字，但是Bilbo知道书里远远不只是番茄的种类、起源之类的泛泛内容。这本书是由一个学识广博、见识非凡的学者所著，书中的内容是羽毛笔和书本存在前由祖祖辈辈流传下来的知识，记载了很多植物的神秘力量。

Bilbo没费神理睬安静站在书房门口的Thorin，脑子跟手都忙碌着。很快他便发现有关槲寄生的章节，开始认真读起来。

“散步途中发现什么了吗？”Thorin向房间里走了两步，双眼紧盯着Bilbo的头顶。

Bilbo哼哼着作为回答，目光贪婪地留恋书页间。

Thorin走到书桌边站在Bilbo的旁边，低头看向敞开的书本。“有什么新点子？”

“我想是的……”Bilbo翻了一页，终于找到相关章节。橡树、槲寄生和情感等关键字仿佛在他眼前被特意加粗强调，他的目光尽可能迅速地扫过那些句子。

Thorin在他旁边不自在地挪动，然后清了清喉咙。“那么是……？”

Bilbo眨眨眼，思绪离开那些词语。他回过头瞥了眼Thorin。“能让我一个人看会儿书吗？”他飞快地说完，然后用眼神暗示矮人离开。

Thorin哼了一声，挺直后背。“我会待在卧室里。”说完便走开了，地板上传来他沉重的脚步声。

当Bilbo完成关于槲寄生的章节，了解全部属性后，他坐进扶手椅，目光停留在书房敞开的窗户上。一切突然豁然开朗，简单得难以置信。但是这本书里的内容过去从未欺骗过他。

他阖上书本站起身，手指无意识地敲打臀部，思索着该如何告诉Thorin需要怎么做。

Bilbo走进走廊，悄无声息地站在Thorin半开的卧室门口。他敲了下门，看到Thorin漫无目的地站在床边，又敲了一下。矮人的目光对上Bilbo。

“读完了？”他盘起手臂，问道。

“是的。”Bilbo咽了口唾沫，准备不得不交代的内容。“现在我可以肯定，我找到该如何治愈你的方法了。”

“哦？”Thorin挑起一边眉毛，面上对Bilbo的说辞不置可否。

Bilbo把手伸进外套口袋，灵巧的手指掏出一枚小小的浆果。他松开手指，让它滚进掌心，呈献给矮人。

Thorin低头看过去。“一粒果子？”

Bilbo点点头，“从一株夏季的槲寄生上采下来的，被宿主橡树供养得异常丰盈。”

“而它将帮助我找到生命中的幸福？只要吃掉一粒果子？”Thorin嘲讽地说，目光从Bilbo的身上剥离，盯着他背后的墙。

“不是吃掉，不。”Bilbo说着小心地把浆果放回口袋里。“需要把它放进蒸馏后的葡萄酒里，除此之外还需要其他植物，比如，苦艾、鼠尾草、罂粟等等等等。之后还要经过两个昼夜的熬煮。”他迟疑了，试图对上Thorin的双眼。“然后在实施第一阶段治疗前，我会喝下一小杯。”

Thorin的注意力重新回到Bilbo身上，“你喝？你们哈比人习惯先喝醉再施展巫——你叫它什么来着？”

Bilbo气恼地呡起嘴，“那是为了发挥槲寄生独特的生命力，为了能够帮你找回你的——像书里命名的那样——你肉体上的感官，治疗必须分隔为五个阶段。太多你会无法承载，世界向你敞开多方面的感官，将使你发疯。因为生命力由槲寄生的果实提供，所以他必须由，”Bilbo顿了一下，而现在变成他必须挪开目光完成整个句子，“需要由一个亲吻来完成。”

Thorin吐了口气，仿佛是胸腔挨了一击。“一个亲吻？”他瞪大眼睛小心地看向Bilbo，似乎在寻找这是某种哈比玩笑的踪迹。

Bilbo点点头，手指摆弄着外套上一根松散的线头。“好吧，五个亲吻，准确地说。每一个用于恢复五种不同的感官。”

Thorin眨眨眼，紧接着又眨了一次，随后离开Bilbo。他坐在床上，长发滑下肩膀盖住半边面颊，挡住了Bilbo的目光。手掌压住膝盖的时候，手臂的肌肉绷得紧紧的，好像整个身躯都在抵抗跳起来对Bilbo说的话做些激烈的反应一样。但是此刻，他安静地坐在那里，身体紧绷，脑子里非常飞速旋转。

Bilbo不安地动了动，想要说些什么，但是他阻止了自己，想让Thorin自己安静思考，下定决心。

最后，Thorin挺直后背坐起来，双手放松地摆在大腿上。“好吧。”他开口，“既然中土最好的药剂师已经花了那么多年尝试把稀奇古怪的药汤灌进我的喉咙，而他们除了让我肚子疼之外再无建树。”他一边慢悠悠地说一边仰头看向Bilbo。“我猜五个亲吻不会给我带来什么伤害。”他果断地点点头，虽然他的目光仍然试探性地盯着Bilbo的面孔，寻找这是一场恶作剧的蛛丝马迹。

Bilbo对他露出微笑。“那么我要动手开始准备了。”他转身打算离开。

“你真的相信能有用吗？”Thorin的声音从身后传来，阻止了Bilbo开门的动作。

Bilbo回过头，“是的，我相信。”

Thorin摇摇头，他的黑发被甩到背后。“只是听起来有些荒诞……我是说，用亲吻治疗……”

Bilbo耸耸肩，“有时候人生本是就是荒诞不经的。”

“我不知道，”Thorin低声喃喃，“需要花多久？”

“两天，以及——”

“不，我的意思是，直到你帮我找回五感，需要多久？”

Bilbo一边退回房间里一边说，“直到你适应它们全部，而我们会慢慢来。记得么，我们有整个夏天要一起度过。”


	3. 品尝

发现槲寄生后的第三个早晨Bilbo做的第一件事就是取下置物架上已经完成的蒸馏产物。带去厨房的路上，瓶子在他手中显得那么沉重，甚至拖住了他的脚步。他把瓶子轻轻放在桌子上，偏向墙壁那一侧，而不是桌延边，然后他翻出品醇器[1]、漏斗和一块上好的棉布，一切就绪准备进行过滤的步骤。

他缓慢地将溶液倾入品醇器，看着剩下的枯萎药草在漏斗中堆积。最后他将瓶子彻底翻转过来，槲寄生果实滚出来，笔直地落在漏斗正中。在投入烧瓶前，Bilbo已经把它的汁液挤压出来，现在皱缩在一起，只剩下发白的薄皮，不复当初在橡树上的饱满。槲寄生已经把它的全部生命力贡献出来。

Bilbo将棉布折叠包住药渣，用力挤出残液，然后才用瓶塞密封。他举起品醇器对着窗口，对着阳光最后看了眼成品。液体不像其他蒸馏葡萄酒的颜色，而是呈现出苦艾的浅黄色，前后震荡，液面滞留时间比水要久一些。

在研究药酒的时候，他听到背后传来沉重的脚步声。

“那就是？”Thorin低沉的嗓音随着矮人靠近橱柜旁的Bilbo的动作越来越贴近。

“是的。”Bilbo说着再次放下药瓶。

“看起来不多。”

“足够喝五大口了。”

Thorin哼哼着坐在餐桌边，双手放松地摆在面前温暖的木质桌面上。Bilbo把瓶子摆在旁边，从碗橱里拿出平底锅，他能够听到背后矮人的大靴子在石头地板上挪动的声响。

“你在做什么？”Thorin问道。

“做早餐。”Bilbo说着越过矮人向储物间走去。昨天剩下的凉马铃薯依然无可挑剔，只需要炸一下。顺便再做一份炒蛋。

“我看得到。”Thorin说着猛地倒进椅子里，凳腿在地板上发出尖锐的刮擦声。“我的意思是，为什么现在要做早餐？”

“我通常习惯在早晨吃早餐，”Bilbo边说边踱步回到厨房，他的手里握着两枚鸡蛋，臂弯里夹着的一碗马铃薯。“你确定不用我也给你准备一些？”

“不，谢谢。我包里还有些路上吃的干粮。”

忆起几天前Thorin给他看路上不住客栈不进酒馆时吃的东西时，Bilbo艰难地咽了口唾沫。那是一块小小的、方形干面包。Bilbo试了一小口，立刻感到嘴里的湿气全部消失，舌头黏在牙齿上。根本没有任何味道，质地也非常令人不愉快，Thorin说的关于它唯一的优点就是，路上不会损坏，又能填饱肚子。

哈比人切马铃薯块的时候，Thorin一边紧盯着他，一边用手指在桌上敲打，发出不和谐的声响，Bilbo不为所动按部就班把食材轻柔地放进平底锅，黄油发出的悦耳吱吱声取代其他噪音。

“我记得你说药酒需要两个昼夜就能准备好？”过了一阵子，Thorin再次尝试发问。敲打桌面的声音更加响亮，压倒一切。

Bilbo翻转马铃薯，金黄的色彩令他心情愉快。“我说过。”

“那么就喝了那该死的东西，亲吻我，然后让我彻底失望！”敲打声戛然而止，Thorin粗暴地抓了抓头发，手指缠在一根发辫里。他粗鲁地抽出手，几根头发跟随着戒指被拽了下来。

Bilbo从平底锅里盛出马铃薯，放进盘子里，然后才转过头回答Thorin的问题。“失望？”

“是的，失望。”Thorin深深地吐了口气。“我没有任何蔑视你的意图，对你的——你的本领也没有怀疑，但是我曾经被无数次打破了希望。在吞下最后一滴苦涩的药汁，或者是某个巫师念完最后一句咒语的时候，我必须面对我的家人，特别是我的父亲露出的期待目光。而每一次——毫无例外——我一定会让他们失望。”Thorin揉了揉双眼。“而我知道，每一次希望离开父亲的双眸，他心里在责怪我。因为我不够坚强，无法抵抗这一切。”他的手比了比自己身上。“不管这究竟是因为什么。”他的声音随着句子结束越来越轻。

Bilbo挣扎着，不清楚面对这样的爆发也好、崩溃也罢，到底该说什么。所以觉得跟随本能，他轻轻拍了拍Thorin绷紧的肩膀，他的手落下的时候矮人有点儿瑟缩。对方的目光抬起来，深刻的沟壑从他的额头一直画到他的眼眉。

Bilbo露出微笑。“你想让我给你演示如何做出中土世界最棒的炒蛋吗？”

Thorin茫然地眨眼，“什么？”

“来吧，”Bilbo说着，一边微笑一边推着Thorin的后背，“让我展示给你看。”

Thorin站起来，跟着Bilbo去灶台边，他的靴子在地板上发出沉闷的声响。

“所以，大部分人会告诉你在搅打鸡蛋的时候加入黄油，但是千万别那么做。”Bilbo敲开蛋壳，然后直接倒进事先放了块黄油的平底锅里。“一次放进去，然后一边加热一边搅拌。”开始处理鸡蛋的时候，他示意Thorin靠近。

Thorin的目光从欢快地搅散蛋黄的锅铲，挪到站在旁边的哈比人身上。Bilbo神情专注，睡袍上的腰带因为胳膊的动作有些松散开。

“很快你就会注意到最小块鸡蛋最先凝固，”Bilbo继续，无视Thorin探究的目光。“这时一定要迅速离开炉子，记住了吗？但是不要忘记继续搅拌。”

Thorin的目光离开Bilbo的卷发，看向平底锅。“那样就完成了？”

“不，烹饪还在继续，你看？离开火等待片刻，然后，”Bilbo说着再次把平底锅放回炉子上。“放回火上，继续搅拌。”

Thorin低头看向一团黄色的混乱，慢慢堆成一个软软的小山包。

“然后再端起来。”Bilbo说，再次让平底锅离开炉子。

“然后再放回去？”片刻后Thorin发问。

Bilbo微笑着看向他。“你学会了！是的，还有再来一次，我想。”他说着放下平底锅。

“为什么教我这个？”Thorin摇摇头，“你一定知道对我来说只会是浪费吧？”

“因为，”Bilbo说，目光回到松软的炒蛋上，“等你找回全部的感官以后，我不希望你的余生还要被糟糕的炒蛋荼毒，瞧，大部分人不知道正确的烹饪方法。我无法告诉你我遭遇过多少次端出来的是干瘪的黄蛋饼，然而他们却声称是炒蛋。”

鸡蛋差不多完全凝固成型，Bilbo再次端起锅，翻炒到感觉恰到好处。

“现在，我们需要停下来。”他说，“能把台子上的黄油递给我吗？”

Thorin转身拿起小碟子和黄油刀，递给哈比人。

Bilbo从Thorin手里接过刀，另一只手还端着平底锅。“稳住，别动。”他说着切下一大块，接着他的手掠过Thorin的，将黄油投进锅里。冷黄油融化混合，烹饪彻底完成，空气中飘散着轻柔、美味的芬芳。

“等你好了，”Bilbo一边把鸡蛋铲进装着马铃薯的盘子里，一边说。“我希望你能跟我一起分享美味的炒蛋。那绝对是满足味觉的最好体验。”他把锅刮干净。

“如果我能好起来的话。”Thorin低喃着坐在餐桌另一侧，看着Bilbo也跟着坐下，开始给早晨撒盐。

“是等你好起来的时候。”Bilbo纠正，说完吃下第一口。

“听起来你极度肯定。”Thorin说，“那么你究竟为什么不现在就喝那个黄色的药水？”

“因为，”Bilbo咽下嘴里的食物，才开口，“因为我需要整个早晨准备第一个亲吻后你需要的东西。”

Thorin瞪大双眼。“什么？我需要什么？为什么你需要那么久？”

Bilbo低头看着他的盘子，矮人对哈比人亲吻的效果有极度明显的怀疑，而他必须试图藏起被这个认知取悦的情绪。随后他抬起头看向对方。

“你必须给我一些时间准备你在袋底洞正式的第一餐，我不想让你处于萌芽状态的味觉感到失望。”

“味觉……”Thorin低声说，“你打算尝试从味觉着手？”

Bilbo又咽下一口，点了点头。“看起来是最容易掌握的感官，不会像视觉或者听觉那样一次把你彻底压垮。”

Thorin舔舔嘴唇，“那么，我们什么时候开始？”

“午前餐之前，”Bilbo回答，然后将一块金黄色薯角丢进嘴里。

*************

Bilbo可以肯定，放下最后一只碗的时候，他听到桌脚发出一声抗议的呻吟。整个桌面摆满了盘、碗、碟和陶罐，装满Bilbo所有目前能提供的自豪美味。大部分是农作物，浆果、水果和蔬菜，对Thorin来说，是轻松、简单的最好开始。但是Bilbo还准备了一大盘裹着酥皮的牛肉蘑菇派，Thorin到达袋底洞时浪费的第一餐——新鲜烘焙的种子蛋糕，还有一条盖满各种奶酪的巨大酵母面包。

欣赏完整个上午的工作成果，Bilbo的余光捕捉到Thorin在饭厅外踌躇不前，不自在地不断挪动重心。

Bilbo微笑起来，“进来，快进来！已经准备好了。”

Thorin允许自己被哈比人引领着最近餐桌首位的椅子里，低头凝视，坦白说眼前的哈比人烹饪演示有些恐怖。

“如果——”Thorin艰难地吞咽，抬头对上Bilbo的目光。“如果没效怎么办？你的食物就全部白费了。”

Bilbo嗤了一声，“不会白费，大部分能在储食间或者地窖里保存良好，我还可以把剩下的送给邻居，Hamfast和Bell Gamgee还有他们的六个孩子。不用一天他们就能消耗一空，而且，”转身从边柜里拿出品醇器和一只小玻璃杯，他说。“会有效的。”

Thorin什么都没说，他小心地看着Bilbo把黄色的液体倒进小酒杯，拿起来放在嘴边。

Bilbo感到手有点儿抖，但是很快他用意志力稳住了。尽管他对Thorin信誓旦旦，但是新的药剂完成后难免有些紧张。文献是否翻译得准确？他有没有理解错误？制作过程中他是不是忘记了什么？药剂会不会被污染了？当他阖上双眼、倾空酒杯时，这些问题在他的脑海中不断回旋。在咽下液体前，他尝到挥发油的强烈苦涩。

睁开双眼，他看到Thorin在餐桌另一端看着他，绷紧的眼眶泄露了他的忧虑。“感觉如何？”Thorin问。

Bilbo飞快地点点头，“很好。”虽然他真的有些担心自己的身体状况，等待着任何不适出现，但他还是给了矮人肯定的回答。

他深吸一口气，然后靠近Thorin。“那么接下来进入第二阶段。”

“哦，”Thorin别开目光，“好吧。”

“只是……”Bilbo在Thorin的椅子旁边犹豫地说，“看着我可以吗？”

“好吧。”Thorin抬起头，目光落在Bilbo的脸上。

“好吧。”Bilbo说，他舔舔嘴唇，然后倾身向前，对着Thorin的嘴靠过去。最先遇到的是Thorin高挺的鼻子，撞在Bilbo柔软的脸蛋上，吓得哈比人猛地缩了回来。他们对彼此小声道歉，然后换了个角度，最后他们的嘴唇终于相会了。

那几乎不能算是一个亲吻，更像干燥的嘴唇擦过另一片干燥的皮肤，Thorin一直瞪着眼，茫然地盯着Bilbo的前额。Bilbo的手尴尬地摆在胸前，不想搭在Thorin的肩膀或者椅子上。古怪的站姿使他的后背开始感到酸痛，于是他从Thorin一动不动的嘴唇上撤开，向后挪了几步。

Thorin低下头，舔舔嘴唇，盯着面前空空如也的盘子。

“感觉到有什么发生吗？”Bilbo坐在他的旁边，问道。

“有……某些感觉，”Thorin眯起眼，思索。“轻微的感知，不是全然的痛苦，我可以在嘴里感觉到。”他耸耸肩，“但也许只是我的幻觉。”

Bilbo点点头，“有希望，那么，”他说着扫了眼餐桌。“我们先从哪里开始？”

Thorin深吸一口气，“我不知道，种类太多了。”

“我想我们可以从简单一些的开始。”Bilbo说着拿起一个装满草莓的小碗。那是从他的花园里摘下来的，仍然带着阳光的温热。他拿出一颗递给Thorin。“草莓。”

Thorin用两根手指小心地举起草莓，看向Bilbo。“那么如果没效果呢？”

“那么我的书房还有很多书，也还有很多植物可以尝试，直到找到正确的方法，我们可以一直试下去。”Bilbo示意Thorin咬一口他挑选的浆果。

Thorin张开嘴，把草莓放在牙齿中间，咬下一小口。然后他瞪大了双眼。

就像一扇永远对他关闭的大门终于开启，把崭新的世界呈现在他的面前，就像强烈的阳光刺破乌云，新的感官几乎将Thorin整个压倒。他阖上双眼，允许自己被全新的体验淹没。仿佛舌头的每一寸都站立起来，唯有不可思议的香气才能抚平。嘴里被唾液填满，他毫无章法地咀嚼着嘴里的莓肉，迅速咽入喉中。

Bilbo感到自己的肩膀因为如此显著的表现放松下来，Thorin近乎狂喜的面庞，令他无法抑制地对矮人咧着嘴笑起来。

“怎么样？”

Thorin睁开双眼，凝视着Bilbo，“那是——那是——我不知道该如何形容。”他飞快地把剩下的草莓塞进嘴里，迅速咀嚼，看起来像是担忧如果不加快速度，现在的体验就会消失一样。

“再来一些？”Bilbo举起碗，脸上始终挂着微笑。

Thorin抓起四个草莓，一把塞进嘴里，他的脸颊像贪心的松鼠一样鼓起来。

Bilbo大笑起来，然后自己也吃了一颗，一边细嚼慢咽一边观察Thorin如何应对全新的体验。

“那么，你喜欢草莓吗？”

Thorin把嘴里剩余的部分咽下去。“它们……我缺少可以形容的词语。”

“好吧，你可以称之为汁水丰盈、新鲜或者充满夏天气息，但是最基本的是它们很甜。”

“甜……”Thorin低喃，“我想我喜欢甜味。”

“很好，那么你可以试试这些小番茄。”Bilbo举起另一只碗，Thorin挑出一颗，立刻扔进嘴里。

Thorin咀嚼得很快，眨眨眼又抓了一颗。“是的，这个也很甜，但是还要其他的，某些骚动舌头的感觉。”

“酸味，相对于甜味来说番茄有些酸，但是又跟完全的酸不一样，比如，柠檬。”

“柠檬？你有吗？”Thorin看向Bilbo，脸上带着藏不住的热切。

“嗯，不在这里，食物橱里有一些，我并不认为你的第一餐想要吃柠檬。”

“拜托？”Thorin靠近一些，“我想试试，我想试所有的味道。”

“如你所愿。”Bilbo说着站起身，带着微笑去取矮人需要的东西。

接下里的一小时，Bilbo和Thorin尝试了所有Bilbo的地洞和花园能够提供的水果和蔬菜。Bilbo帮助Thorin提供词语用来形容他尝到的味道，同时也跟Thorin一样享受着每一次全新体验带来的惊讶与喜悦。他们接下来尝试了面包、乳酪、种子蛋糕、牛奶、苹果酒、红酒，最后用一大块牛肉蘑菇派作为尾声。

Thorin低头看向金黄、酥脆的面皮，奶油汁、大肉块和蘑菇满得几乎溢出来。

“不可思议。”他抬头看向Bilbo，眼神温柔。“这是我一生中第一次，期待吃掉面前盘子里的食物。”

“那么，希望我的派能满足你的期待。”Bilbo笑着回答，拾起刀叉，开始切自己的那一份。

“不，我的意思是——谢谢你，非常感谢。”Thorin惊奇地摇头，“即使剩下的四个阶段都失败了，我仍然永远亏欠你，为了你今天在这里给予我的一切。”

“那么我拥有依鲁伯王子的恩情？”Bilbo用叉子比了比自己，脸上带着戏剧性的夸张表情。“我必须深思熟虑，看看如何让你偿还。你愿意放弃你父亲的王国，换取一片牛肉蘑菇派吗？”

Thorin拿起叉子，掀起酥脆的饼皮，“你在取笑我。”

“没错，我是在取笑你。”Bilbo放下餐具，伸出手拍了拍Thorin放在桌上的小臂。“但是看到你这样极大地取悦了我，即便只是满足了我对烹饪的自豪感。我无法形容你第一个早晨没有称赞我特意为你制作的煎蛋时有多么痛苦。”

“你会再为我做一次吗？在我离开前？”

Bilbo微笑起来，“当然。”他再次拍拍Thorin的手臂，重新回到自己的食物上。“现在让我们来看看你是否同样喜欢这些。”

Thorin咬了一口，“哦。”紧接着第二口。“记得你烦恼该如何形容芝士的时候吗？嗯，这是一样的，不是苦、不是酸、也不是咸，但是很美味。酥皮尝起来像涂了黄油的面包，但是感觉却难以形容的好。”

“我想肥美是我能想到最贴切的词语，”Bilbo一边说一边叉起盘子里的一片蘑菇，“这里面还加了百里香。”

“百里香？”Thorin在填满一嘴派之前说道。

Bilbo吞下嘴里的食物，“我的花园里的一种香草，是做肉类食物的最好搭配。”

“就像你说最好跟番茄一起尝试的罗勒一样？”

“是的。”Bilbo点点头，“等你的鼻子解决了，我会带你闻遍花园和仓库里所有的药草。直到记住它们的名字前，你可以尽情品尝，识别它们的气味。”

“那会是下一个吗？嗅觉？”Thorin又吃了一口，目光始终没有离开Bilbo。

“我不知道，现在说还为时过早。它不像味觉这样随心而欲，嗅觉是无法斩断的感官。”

Thorin似懂非懂地点点头，Bilbo享受着餐桌另一端Thorin吃完后用叉子刮盘子的声音，矮人正努力尝试把最后一口倒进嘴里。

Bilbo起身，开始清空餐桌。大部分蔬果可以跟种子蛋糕、面包一起放回橱柜，剩下的派可以送给Gamgee家。因为Bilbo突然想把所有自己的拿手绝活做给Thorin，想让他尝试一切味道。午餐只是冰山一角，对Thorin萌芽期的味蕾是温和的开始。所以让Gamgee来享受牛肉蘑菇派，而Bilbo便可以自由地决定晚餐的菜谱。

从储藏室回来的路上，Thorin站在堆积的空盘子中间低头看着最后一块车达奶酪的景象，使得Bilbo顿住了脚步。矮人犹豫了一下，接着迅速从盘子里抓起来塞进嘴里。右侧的面颊鼓起一大块，他飞快地咀嚼着，好像想在Bilbo回来前解决掉。

Bilbo慢慢靠近餐桌，站在他的身边，无辜地盯着Thorin。矮人停止下巴的动作，别开眼艰难地吞咽。目光躲闪忙着吞下嘴里的东西时，他的脸上飞过一抹红晕，

但是Bilbo不打算就这样放过他，“你是个头稍微高大一些的哈比人吗，Thorin？”

Thorin的目光重新回到Bilbo身上，奇怪地挑起眉毛，慢慢放下盘子。

Bilbo继续道，“因为在清理餐桌的时候，解决掉剩余的食物是哈比人的习惯。一般那是最美味的部分。”他从硬奶酪上切下一大块，扔进嘴里，捡起空盘子，向厨房走去。

Thorin凝视着他的背影片刻，随后才拾起派盘跟上去，经过袋底洞舒适的走廊，他感觉肚子里暖暖的，异常充实。

**********

清理完毕后，他们坐在袋底洞外的长凳上，Bilbo为Thorin提供了一杯家酿的麦芽酒。

看了眼杯中的棕色液体，Thorin说，“家酿的麦芽酒？你用什么酿造的？你的巫师釜？”他的嘴角微微勾起，看向坐在长凳另一端的Bilbo，希望哈比人理解他的幽默。

Bilbo笑了起来，“啊，是啊，装满蝙蝠翅膀、蜘蛛腿还有蟾蜍皮，必须在满月之夜才能制作，那就是它独特美味的根源所在。”

把酒杯举到唇边的时候，Thorin的瞳孔中闪烁着愉快的光芒，他慢慢将麦芽酒倒进嘴里，在口中稍作停留才咽下去。

“喜欢吗？”Bilbo边问，边从自己的酒杯里呷了一口。

“我不知道……我喜欢舌头上第一触感的甜，但是咽下去之后同时又尝到了苦。”Thorin舔舔嘴唇，“我不知道。”他重复，接着又喝了一大口。

“在战士中间长大，”Thorin一边端详Bilbo的侧颜一边说，“我的战友们经常在一天的训练后邀我一起去酒馆，麦芽酒像流水一样吞吃入腹，年轻人都喜欢通过推杯换盏来展示自己，不管他们是否真的喜欢品味酒的味道。”

“你跟战士们一起长大？依鲁伯的王子都是那样的？”Bilbo转过上身，面对Thorin。

“不，不是。”Thorin也转过去，“当然会有基础的武器训练，之后皇太子被安排处理王国政务，学习政治，以备继承王位。但是我的父亲不想让我那样。”他顿住了，端起酒杯，灌了一大口，慢慢咽下去。

Bilbo正面对着矮人，翘起那条腿的膝盖顶在长凳上。

Thorin叹了口气，“他惧怕任何能使我接近财宝的机会，任何涉及到监督挖矿的工作、任何接收贡品的公务，那些都会加剧我的……我的痛苦，使我步上祖父的道路。最好的办法就是让我的思想和肉体被紧张的械斗消耗殆尽。”

“但是等你当上国王的时候该怎么办？你不可能依靠剑术来统治一个矮人王国。”Bilbo心不在焉地喝了口酒，全部注意力仍然在Thorin身上。

“我有个妹妹，她叫Dis。”Thorin说，“她负责所有我父亲不想让我接触的事务，大家期望当我继承王位的时候由她辅佐。”Thorin做了个鬼脸也喝了口酒，“即使没有这样的情况，她仍然比我更适合管理这个王国。”

话到嘴边，Bilbo却无法问出口，他想问为什么Thorin的妹妹不能代替他成为王——或者，女王，所以他呷了口酒把话吞了回去。一个哈比人没有立场质疑矮人的习俗，而Thorin对他展现的坦率直接，已经远远大于能够从一个王子身上经历的。

并且，这一天度过得相当美好。事实上，是过去一周同样顺遂。倾听Thorin经过走廊时沉稳的脚步声、感受矮人在厨房里跟在他身后时不可忽略的存在感、聆听他低沉的嗓音讲述关于依鲁伯的一切。而今天，看到Thorin的双眸因为喜悦而闪烁，Bilbo直觉有什么东西会让他终身难忘。而这同样使他贪婪地想要更多，想要尽快给Thorin第二亲吻，期盼经历更多世界将Thorin崭新的感官冲刷一新的体验。

Bilbo靠在长凳椅背上，阖上双眼。他能听到鸟儿掠过袋底洞前面草坪的声音，他们呼唤配偶的鸣叫与隔壁蜂箱里蜜蜂的嗡嗡声相互竞争，在他耳畔奏起一阵和谐的乐声。

但是安详的时间很快被背后小路传来令人窒息的笑声打断了，他睁开双眼看到一对年轻的哈比人，目光从Bilbo身上溜到Thorin身上，随后咯咯笑着经过他家的大门，不断回头窥看长凳上的两人。

“难道夏尔的哈比人之前没见过矮人吗？”Thorin问，握住酒杯的手指紧了紧。

“他们见过，蓝山的矮人有时会经过这里。”Bilbo喝了一大口，尽量延长麦芽酒在味蕾上停留的时间，希望能立刻结束这个话题。

Thorin的目光仍然追随着那两个哈比人。“真奇怪……”

“我不会让这个困扰你。”Bilbo说着低下头看自己探出去的脚。“有些人只是爱笑而已。”

阳光看起来不再温暖，鸟儿的歌声也不再悦耳。而麦芽酒在Bilbo的嘴里开始发苦，但是他什么都没说。那会毁了Thorin崭新的开始，毁了矮人迎接真实世界的第一天。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's fan art for this chapter: Ruto drew the scene where Bilbo teaches Thorin to cook scrambled eggs.


	4. 第四章 目睹

“我必须去趟市场。”经过Thorin的卧室时Bilbo喊道，“而且你要跟我一起去。”

“什么？为什么？”Thorin从门口冒出来，身上只穿了件简单的衬衫和裤子。上周开始天气变得更加暖和了，像Thorin平时穿那么多层衣服走来走去几乎变成不可能的任务。

“我们没有肉了，而且最后一个马铃薯也用掉了，因为几天前某人突发奇想要吃一顿全马铃薯宴。”Bilbo走进大厅，回忆起Thorin在第一次吃到与烤鸡一同出炉的马铃薯后，坚持要尝试所有用到马铃薯的菜肴时的坚持，哈比人情难自禁地挂着微笑。所以Bilbo设计了他自己都没尝试过的最古怪的一餐：炸土豆作为前菜，一大盘搭配洋葱和猪肉的烤土豆作为主菜，最后用一碗蓬松完美的土豆泥作为餐后点心。Thorin爱死那顿饭了。

“为什么我必须跟你一起去？”Thorin跟着他走进大厅，Bilbo拾起篮子的时候矮人就笔挺地站在他的身后。

“自从到这里以后，你几乎没离开过袋底洞，最多就是在我的长凳上坐坐。难道你不想看看哈比屯的风景吗？”转身面对Thorin的时候Bilbo引诱道。

Thorin在他的目光下不自在地换了个姿势。“我宁愿留在这里。”

“夏季的市场总是生机勃勃，你不会感到无聊，我向你保证。而且，”Bilbo耸耸肩，希望看起来像他希望的那样满不在乎，“我需要某个人帮我把一袋子马铃薯背回来。”

“但是……如果他们，他们发现，你知道的，我的状况怎么办？”

Bilbo迟疑了片刻才回答：“我高度怀疑，他们不会注意到任何不同。你已经了解到享受食物的美好，那对我们哈比人来说是闲聊的主体部分。剩下的，如果有人问你关于除了食物之外的意见，只要微笑着回来‘好极了’就行。”

“好极了？”Thorin的眉毛高高地挑起来，“那么如果实际上并不是‘好极了’怎么办？”

“那么他们就不会问你的意见，他们很少会把丑陋或者难闻的东西给陌生人展示，那不是夏尔的处事之道。在这里，一切必须是愉快向上的，而且，是的，好极了。”Bilbo露出假笑，希望Thorin发现他话里的讽刺。

Thorin点点头，陷入沉思。他的右手扶住下颚，拇指刷过嘴唇。“我想我应该现在接受第二个亲吻。”

“你确定？”Bilbo特地等待Thorin自己做出决定。他不想对他施压，给他充裕的时间适应味觉为他带来的全新体验，迎接新世界融入自己的生活。

“是的，我想今天发现一些不一样的东西。而且，”Thorin顿了一下，咽了口唾沫。“我不想去市集的时候，只能武装一种完整的感官。”

“那么让我去把瓶子拿过来。”Bilbo说着放下手里的提篮，飞快地跑进厨房，甩开橱柜的门，拿出之前的药酒和一个小玻璃杯。倾倒液体的时候，Bilbo琢磨着自己选择为矮人恢复的感官是否正确。也许会令Thorin彻底迷失，或许市集对感官恢复的第一天来说，有些超载。

“所以，”他说着转向Thorin，“现在你知道我为什么选择从味觉开始。”

Thorin点点头，“因为更容易控制。”

“很好，从逻辑上分析，你应该能猜出来我觉得下一个应该是什么。”

Thorin低垂的目光，在地板上停留了片刻，随后重新回到Bilbo脸上。“视觉，因为可以阖上双眼不看整个世界。”他的脸上绽放出不易察觉的微笑，“我能看到一切是吗？不仅是丑陋的，还有美妙的？”

Bilbo除了回以相同的微笑之外没有其他的答案，“是的，你会的。”

“那么我准备好了。”Thorin比了比Bilbo手里的小玻璃杯。

“我想……”Bilbo顿住，思考了片刻，“我想我们应该在你熟悉的环境中进行，某个你知道并且感觉最舒服的地方。”

“我的卧室。”Thorin说着越过Bilbo，显然希望哈比人立刻跟上来。

确保杯子里的液体不会洒出来，Bilbo匆忙跟上Thorin，矮人已经期待地站在床边。

“确定？”Bilbo问道。

“确定。”

“那么开始吧。”Bilbo说着把酒杯举到唇边，迅速吞下，尽可能减少苦涩的液体停留在味蕾上的时间。

Thorin小心地看了看哈比人，Bilbo回应他的视线，点了点头，“好吧。”

“好吧。”Thorin重复道。

“只是，”Bilbo示意Thorin靠近，“稍微弯下腰？”

“好的。”Thorin说着低下头，将自己的嘴唇贴向Bilbo。

“不，再低一些。”Bilbo说着踮起脚，轻轻压了压Thorin的颈后。“我需要——你的眼睛，你看……”

“哦。”Thorin又低了低头，阖上双眼，等待着Bilbo有所作为。

Bilbo靠过去，双手仍然贴着Thorin裸露的脖子，他凝视着遮住脆弱双眼的皮肤，薄得几乎透明。蓝色的血管和黝黑的睫毛构成一幅和谐的图案，在Thorin等待着Bilbo的触碰时，眼皮不由自主地轻轻颤动。当那一时刻到来，哈比人尽可能放松嘴唇，逐一在矮人的双眼上留下他能给予的最温柔的亲吻。接着他把手放下来，收回手的时候掠过Thorin的左肩，等待着对方睁开双眼第一次真正地看到这个世界。

眼皮抬起，露出湛蓝的双眸时，Bilbo以为它们会扫过房间，贪婪地汲取床单上丰富的色彩、橱柜上错综复杂的木质花纹，或者是透过窗口撒在地板上的明媚阳光。

但是Thorin定住了，他的双眸停留在Bilbo的脸上，仿佛把他从下巴到发梢全部纳入脑海中。

在如此直率的审度目光下，Bilbo感到自己的面颊有些发红。“Thorin，你在看什么？”

“你。”Thorin简捷地回答，然后继续他的凝视。“如果我以前不知道那个词的意思，那么现在我终于懂得了。你棒极了，Bilbo。”

Bilbo觉得脸更热了，“谢谢你。”他再次向后退了几步，为了摆脱Thorin突然爆发的兴趣，他展开手臂，示意整个房间。“那么其他的呢？”

Thorin的目光离开Bilbo的面庞，刷过他的身体，仿佛留下一道物理上的碰触。Thorin轻声赞叹“棒极了”时，热潮从Bilbo的脸上扩散到全身。

现在房间的温度有些过热，Bilbo感到想要解开领巾对着脸扇风，为Thorin灼热视线降温的冲动。他佯装无动于衷，说道，“不是，傻瓜矮人，我是说这个房间。”他越过去，想要与矮人和恼人的蓝色双眸拉开距离。

Bilbo离开视野后，Thorin这才终于看到房间的其余部分，渴求的目光汲取一切映入眼帘的细节。“真奇怪，”片刻的沉默后，他说：“我早就熟悉这些墙壁，这些装饰品，过去几周每天早上醒来睁开眼就看得到，对我来说毫无意义。我知道天花板是木制的，床单是蓝色棉布的，从你的花园就能看到那扇窗是圆形的，但是现在，”他说着转过头面对Bilbo，“这里的布置让我感觉平和。”他伸出一只手盖住胸口，“好像这些熟悉的景象突然从平庸变得美丽。”

Bilbo理解地点点头，“我想你描述的应该是类似轻松或者舒适，也许。一个能让你感到放松的地方，比如家。”

“家……”Thorin的目光依然在环视袋底洞，但是他的声音却越来越轻。

“我敢肯定，等你回到依鲁伯，你一定能体会到同样的感觉，或者更甚。”

“是啊……”Thorin心不在焉地说，目光依然追逐着目之所及的一切事物。

Bilbo瞥到旁边的桌子上有个小东西，于是拿了起来，握在手心里。“那么现在，我想你应该靠近看看这个。”他说着举到Thorin眼前。

视野中自己的面容和回视自己的双眸令Thorin彻底顿住了。这面小镜子是他放在行李里，为了查看辫子是否绑好或者胡子是否整洁用的，平时只是飞快地撇一眼，用完就扣在床头柜上。

但是现在他甚至无法挪开双眼，他的右手下意识地慢慢地拂过眉毛，然后掠过鼻子，越过面颊，最后停留在嘴唇和深色的胡子上。他转过头，然后再转回去，欣赏光和影在他轮廓上交替嬉戏。

“我……”Thorin一边摆弄耳后的辫子一边迟疑地说，“我看起来不错！”他对Bilbo得意地笑起来。

Bilbo看向矮人，数周内第一次真正端详对方，他发现很难反驳对方。唤醒的食欲对Thorin的面孔有了好的改变。曾经深陷、晦暗的面颊变得丰盈、明亮，虽然离哈比人喜欢的圆润标准还差得很远。鼻子的轮廓还是有些嶙峋，但是不再像鹰隼的喙，在硬朗的面庞上显得更加挺拔俊俏。Thorin的躯干仍然还是被突出的骨节和肌腱占据，但是Bilbo毫不怀疑，夏季结束的时候一切会变得大不相同。矮人的双眼是进步最大的地方，之前Thorin周围的景物只会让他呆滞地移动，无喜无悲、漠不关心。但是Bilbo从很久之前就察觉到，矮人的目光深处有不易察觉的火花，渺茫的活着的痕迹。或许那只是他的希望。

它们从未像现在Thorin回视他的时候这样，几乎带着孩童发现新世界般的雀跃、欣喜。

“你看起来棒极了。”Bilbo低喃，把镜子放回桌子的时候，嘴巴比手更快地移动。

Thorin的笑容变成微笑，对Bilbo的评论非常满意。“棒到足以令整个哈比屯市场感到满意，你觉得呢？”

Bilbo的双眸中闪烁着顽皮的火花。“棒到我打算用你换取绿手农村的获奖母牛。她的名字叫Bertha，虽然她比你占地方，但是至少不会在一周之内吃空我的储藏室，而且她还能每天为我提供新鲜的牛奶。”Bilbo越过Thorin的身边站在门口，回头对矮人露出得意的笑容。“你能比得过吗？伟大的矮人王子？”

“很抱歉地说，我无法匹敌母牛Bertha的天赋。”Thorin说着跟着Bilbo穿过走廊，加快步伐跟哈比人并排而行。“但是可怜的农民怎么办？没有母牛他要怎么生活？”

“而且，你绝世无双的外貌使你不能胜任稻草人的工作，因为任何经过的飞禽都会不顾绿手家的黑麦，扑倒在你的脚下膜拜你的英武。”Bilbo边走边瞥了眼身边的矮人。

“我同意。”Thorin假装严肃地点点头，脸上的笑容加深。“但是或许我可以胜任矮人装饰品，来自远方独具异国风情的纪念品。”

“但是他必须一直喂饱你，我不觉得绿手家的盈余能满足你的需求。”Bilbo停在门口时说：“不，我想你最好还是跟我在一起。”他说完对Thorin露出微笑。

“是的，我想我最好如此。”Thorin迎上哈比人的目光，片刻后才离开Bilbo的面庞，看向小圆窗外阳光明媚的风景。他的视线定在阳光下飞舞的尘埃上。

Bilbo看向Thorin怔忪的神色，门外的世界使他为矮人担忧不已。“也许对现在的你来说有些难以承接，我不想强迫你一定跟我去，如果——”看到Thorin摇头，Bilbo没有继续说下去。

“不，我想看。”他抬起手轻轻在阳光中摇摆，看着尘埃绕着手掌分散、旋转。“我想看全部的世界。”他的目光重新回到Bilbo的身上，神色异常温柔。

“好吧。”Bilbo再次拾起篮子。“但是如果对你来说太过了，只要……”

“闭上双眼？”Thorin说着脸上飞快地扬起微笑。

“没错。”Bilbo跟着笑起来，试图摆脱自己吹毛求疵的担忧。这是自从Thorin来到袋底洞以后表现得最雀跃的一次，所以他为什么不该跟着高兴？药酒起作用了——再一次。这就证明第一次成功不是偶然的幸运，从现在开始，Thorin拥有一切理由对世界抱持乐观态度。

Bilbo伸手握住圆圆的门把手，回头看着Thorin，“准备好了？”

“是的。”Thorin毫不迟疑地点头回答，戏剧性地瞪大双眼露出满满的期待。

Bilbo推开门，热气猛地涌进来，混杂而来的还有明亮的阳光和悦耳的鸟鸣。Thorin眯起眼跨过门槛，正午炽烈的阳光使他短暂地失去视视觉。但是听到身后Bilbo关上门的声音时，眼前的白光慢慢消退，视野再次变得清晰。

绿色，Thorin心想。他是何其幸运，吞没他的第一抹色彩是绿色。很久以前他就知道什么是绿色，但是在平和的夏尔，绿色衍生出千变万化的层次，每一种都那么绚烂美丽。平和、浓墨重彩、生机勃勃，这是Thorin步履蹒跚地离开Bilbo的大门，花园更多映入眼帘时，脑中回旋的所有词语，石子小路从地洞一路蜿蜒爬上草甸，绵延向地平线上无法计数的树木中。

应接不暇，一下子接受如此多的信息有些超载。

“Thorin？”

他隐约在耳畔咕咕的血液流动声里分辨出Bilbo的声音。

“Thorin。”他的手上有触感传来，“Thorin，Thorin，求你。”

黑影从他的视野里变淡，Thorin眨眨眼彻底甩开它们。他只想要绿色。但是整个世界像无数蚂蚁一样一下子爬上他的双眼，小虫子的移动使他头晕目眩。

“呼吸。”

他毫不犹豫地遵守命令，第一次呼吸驱走指尖的酥麻感，第二次呼吸清空视野，第三次抹去脸上的冰冷。

“坐下。”他听到有人说，矮人向后倒在石阶上，也许是哈比人赢弱的小胳膊支撑着他的后背。

“闭上眼，继续保持呼吸。”

但是我还没完成，Thorin心想，我永远都无法完成。

当他再次睁开眼，头顶蓝色的天空中一朵孤独的云出现在视野中。然后一只小手盖住他的双眼。

“你的脸色不太好，然后你晕过去一小会儿。”Bilbo说，轻轻来回抚摸Thorin的眉毛。“而且你现在还有些发凉。”

“你看过天空吗，Bilbo？”

Bilbo皱着眉凑过去凝视Thorin的双眼，没有立刻回答矮人的问题。

“你一定认为他只有蓝色，但是当你凑近看，而——”

“我想我应该带你回去。”Bilbo打断他，想要拽着怀里的Thorin起身，但是费了半天力气也没能离开地面。

Thorin看向哈比人，欣赏阳光穿过他的卷发，在边缘渡上一层金色的光晕。

“你在外面看起来更美了。”Thorin说，他的声音含糊不清。

“显然你的脑子出问题了。”Bilbo回答，再次奋力想要撑起矮人的躯干，伴随着呻吟的努力仍然是徒劳的。

Bilbo放开Thorin，站起来。他开始思考怎么处理坐在他家门口的愚蠢矮人，这时他注意到Hamfast Gamgee的草帽在篱笆后面时隐时现。

“午安，Hamfast。”他喊道，草帽浮起来，露出邻居圆滚滚的脸。

“午安，Bilbo。”Hamfast擦擦额头的汗水，靠近他们之间的篱笆墙。

“能麻烦你帮个忙吗？你瞧，我的客人病了，我想把他挪进去，可是他太重了。”

Hamfast理解地点点头，“我马上过去。”

他绕过来，边走边把袖子卷到臂弯，然后停在Thorin面前的Bilbo旁边。他低头看向古怪的矮人，对方仍然忙着研究天空，他的头不停地晃来晃去。

“病了，你是这么说的吧？”Hamfast瞥了眼Bilbo，意有所指地挑起眉。

“我想一定是天气炎热造成的，矮人和他们寒冷的山，知道吗？”Bilbo的手指在后背比了个祈祷的手势。“稍微照一点儿阳光就能把他们击倒。”

Hamfast哼哼着表示接受。“那么让我们把他带到背阴处。”他指了指，“你负责那边的胳膊，我负责这边。”

他们两人合力终于把Thorin夹在中间提了起来，矮人无力的胳膊搭在两个哈比人的肩膀上。两人带着拖着脚的矮人穿过敞开的大门，把他安置在Bilbo壁炉前的扶手椅里。他的头向后仰，枕着柔软的头靠。

“感谢你的帮助。”Bilbo说完吐了口气，低头看向Thorin。矮人缓慢地眨眼，既没有清醒过来，也没用昏睡的迹象。

“别客气，任何人都会这样做。”

“是啊……”Bilbo没有继续攀谈，全副精神都在椅子里的矮人身上。

“你从未提起这个夏天会有外国客人到访。”Hamfast说着看了眼房间，最后目光落在壁炉上Bilbo双亲的肖像画上。

“我觉得没重要到需要特别提起。”Bilbo凑上前感受Thorin的心跳节奏，还是有些快。“而且不管怎样，哈比屯绝大多数哈比人会在一两天之内搞清前因后果。”他苦涩地说。

“是啊。”Hamfast说，“你说得对。”他迟疑了片刻，继续道。“而且会为疯子巴金斯的传奇故事添上新的一笔。”

Bilbo扭过头瞪了一眼Hamfast，“你知道我讨厌那个称呼。”

Hamfast无动于衷，“是，我知道。但是你再一次没有任何抵抗地打算全盘接受：深夜到访的客人，几周以来一直把自己锁在家里，终于出现在门口，却带着一个喝高了的矮人。”

“他不是——”

“得了，我不想管你的闲事，但是当你自己领衔主演秘密生活的时候，怪不得大家给你编故事。”他推开头上的草帽，露出真诚的面孔对Bilbo挑挑眉，“你知道么，我的小女儿Marigold，有一天回到家问Bell和我，为什么我们是巫师家的邻居。她说想到这件事就害怕得发抖。于是我问她，从哪里得到这样的想法，她说是其他孩子们说的。他们都说袋底洞被诅咒了，经过的时候必须跑起来，否则疯子巴金斯就会跳出来把你丢进大斧，或者把你变成蝾螈。”

“孩子的幻想。”Bilbo嘲弄地说。

“或许是。”Hamfast说，“但都是从事实萌生的，我对Marigold说，我亲爱的宝贝，你认识Bilbo先生，对你来说他长得像巫师吗？”

“然后她怎么说？”

“她说她不知道，她有很长一段时间没有见到Bilbo先生了，或许他在她看不到的时候变成巫师了。”Hamfast已有所指地挑起眉。

Bilbo别开目光，盯着墙壁。“我很忙。”

“忙你的书、你的植物还有治疗，我知道这些，而且我还知道哈比屯所有人的健康都仰仗你，但是你不能独自一人躲在这里。”Hamfast的话被Thorin的轻哼声打断了。

“我需要去给他取些水。”Bilbo说，经过Hamfast去厨房的蓄水桶。他无视身后稳固的脚步声，找到水杯，倒了些水进去。

“想想我说的话，Bilbo。”Hamfast说着把草帽带回去。

Bilbo再次点了点头，目送他的邻居漫步出了房门，轻轻关上他的院门。

凉水碰触嘴唇的时候，Thorin睁开朦胧的双眼。他抬起右手，抓住Bilbo的手腕，让对方手里的水杯向他的方向倾斜，三口两口就喝干了里面的水。

“谢谢。”Thorin叹了口气，头再次倒回去。

“感觉好些了吗？”Bilbo摸摸Thorin的前额，感觉到正常的体温终于松了口气。

“好些了，发生——”他直起上身，“发生什么了？”

“我想你可能屏住呼吸的时间有些长，”Bilbo放下手，手指仍然能残留着Thorin眉毛的触感，他不由得蜷起手指。“对你来说有些超载，我应该——应该让你从小东西开始的。”

“什么？比如一片树叶？”Thorin虚弱地轻笑着仰视Bilbo，“恐怕一朵花对我来说也会超载，无论如何我还是会晕倒在你怀里。”

Bilbo大笑起来，紧绷感终于离开他的身体。“我不认为我的后背能在一天内承受两次成年矮人的重量。”

“或许不能。”Thorin低喃着撩起后背的头发，眼神仍然有些呆滞。

Bilbo在胸前不安地摆弄手指，他注意到Thorin神情恍惚、无精打采。“我们今天不是非去市场不可。”他说，“我们还有些面包、冻鸡肉，可以用那些做晚餐。”

“不，我还是想去，真的。”Thorin靠向前，手肘撑在膝盖上，“给我点儿时间做准备。”

Bilbo想要告诉他不要勉强，想要强迫他留在凉爽昏暗的家里。只要他们一起留在这里，就没有什么能把他压垮。

但是，Bilbo低头看着Thorin深呼吸的时候想到，现在不该是由他做决定的时刻。

“或许。”Thorin边说边从椅子里撑起来，椅子把手上的双手微微颤抖，“或许就像洗冷水澡一样，一旦纵身跳下，再把头埋进去，寒冷就变得无所谓了。”他跟在Bilbo身侧，缓步走进前厅。

Bilbo随着他的节奏，双手毫无目的地在身前交握，神色焦虑地研究Thorin的背影是否流露任何虚弱的迹象。“冷水澡？”他假装语气轻快地提问，“我不认为依鲁伯的继承人一生中有那么多机会体会冷水澡。”

“热水在山里非常稀罕，而且他们为什么要浪费在一个像我这样无法享受其中的人身上？”Thorin在袋底洞圆滚滚的大门前站定，回答道。

Bilbo想要据理力争、想要出言反驳，无法感受冰冷并不能成为不给Thorin提供热水澡的理由，但是他没有开口。大门之外的世界对此刻的Thorin来说意味着一切，远远不是这些小事可以比拟的。

“你确定想要再试一次？”Bilbo问。

Thorin挺直后背。“是的。”

“好吧。”Bilbo低头寻找篮子，但是很快他意识到一定是Thorin开始站不稳的时候被他丢在外面了。他点头对Thorin示意自己准备就绪，无声地看着矮人缓慢地推开大门。他后撤一步，让Thorin决定步调，但是他的双眼始终不离矮人左右，专注地盯着对方，随时准备应对任何不适。

所以当Thorin迈出第二步时稍作犹豫，右脚几乎绊在左脚上的时候，Bilbo反应迅速，碰地一声关上身后的大门，抓住Thorin的右臂。

“低头。”他轻声说。

Thorin照着他的话，低下头盯着脚下的石阶。

“告诉我你看到了什么。”Bilbo说，“也许能帮助你避免再次迷失。”

“我看到我的靴子，你的脚还有——还有一个篮子。”

“哦。”Bilbo动作飞快地拾起篮子，扶着Thorin的手臂向前迈了一步，说道。“保持俯视，然后告诉我你看到什么。我来带路，相信我。’

Thorin的肩膀抵着Bilbo，“我相信。”

“那么，你看了到什么？”Bilbo又迈了一步，继续问道。

“苔藓，遍布整个小路，那么绿，依鲁伯外的苔藓比这些晦暗。”

Bilbo嗯了一声表示自己在听，然后再次迈出一步，Thorin慢慢跟随他的步伐时，肩膀上跟着一沉。

“你在这条路上用了不同种类的石头。”Thorin说，他停下来用靴子敲了敲其中一块。

“真的？”

“是的，你看这块？”他指着一块接近棕色的石头，“那是沙泥岩。还有前面那块带有银色条纹的，是砂岩。”

“你怎么知道？”

Thorin突然蹲下，把扶着他的Bilbo一起拉了下来。哈比人迅速调整姿势，试图用别扭的姿势保持平衡，但是他仍然感到自己紧贴着Thorin，Thorin伸手触碰石头的时候，他感到矮人后背健硕的肌肉随着动作贴着他的身侧隆起。

“你必须看颗粒的大小，沙泥岩的颗粒更大，而且也更加粗糙。你可以用它们做磨刀石，或者其他磨石。砂岩更为贵重，同等强度的工作会碎裂。”

Bilbo点点头，试图忽视Thorin身上传来的热量。“是我母亲选的石材。”他说，“是在某年夏耕前犁地的时候，她推着独轮车沿着田地，把那些农夫们从地里刨出来扔在路边的石头收集起来。”他跟着凑上前，伸手划过Thorin手掌所在的那块砂岩。“但是她不知道沙泥岩和砂岩的区别，我想她只是因为尺寸和花纹适合，而没有考虑到实用性。”

“那么她做得很好，这些非常漂亮。”Thorin停下来，一根手指沿着银色的脉络滑动。“真有趣，我的一生被各色各样的沙石包围，在知道马哈尔和亲友的名字之前，我就知道它们的名字。但是，第一个让我发现美的石头，确是在一个哈比人家门口，包围在草地和小黄花的过道上。”

Bilbo蹲下去，没有回答任何话。给自己时间享受Thorin宽大的手掌刷过石头温热表面的短暂瞬间。但是突然有什么敲醒了他：“等等，黄色的花？你是说黄色的花？”

“是的。”Thorin跟着直起上身，指了指他的左侧，“就在这儿。”

Bilbo皱起眉。“那些该死的蒲公英！”

自从出了门，这是Thorin第一次抬起头，看向Bilbo的面孔，被哈比人突然爆发的情绪惊呆了。“怎么了？”

“那些。”Bilbo边说边用指控的态度指着那些无辜的小花。“那些就是问题所在！不管我拔了多少次，他们还是有办法在第二天重新回到我的花园，就像坏精灵在夜里偷偷带进了种下去的一样！”

“但是他们很可爱。”Thorin说，“看起来就像小小的太阳。”

“如果你放任自流，他们就会顽强地霸占花园每个角落。”Bilbo交叠手臂，脸上挂着不赞同的表情。“如果有手有胳膊，那么它们一定会在我们睡觉的时候把我们俩勒死！”

Thorin别开头，咯咯笑起来。

“什么？怎么了？”Bilbo的目光离开蒲公英落在Thorin的脸上。

“什么都没有，只是——”Thorin转回头，眼神饱含欢快。“只是，这是我第一次看到你表现得那么挫败，而且还是因为某些小小的黄色花朵！”他的笑声更加嘹亮，Bilbo不由自主跟着笑起来，哈比人快活的轻笑声跟矮人低沉的大笑声交融在一起。Bilbo放下盘着的手臂，抓住Thorin，谨防两人因为大笑而跌倒。

“我们该出发了。”笑声渐歇后，Bilbo边说边拉着Thorin的胳膊把他拽起来，“如果想在黄昏前赶到的话。”

“没错。”Thorin跟着站起来，但是目光仍然停留在地上。

他们一步一步慢慢接近Bilbo家的大门。踏出门槛的时候尘埃从干裂的篱笆上扬起，吸引了Thorin的注意力，矮人喜欢灰尘在空气中飞舞的形态。随着扩散后归于空无，他的目光落在路边。

“小小的、蓝色的花。”他继续报出掠过眼帘的草、花和石头后，突然说。

Bilbo也跟着看过去，注意到Thorin已经将目光从脚下的地面转移到左侧的草地边缘。

“是的。”他肯定地说，“蓝铃花。”

“它们很漂亮。”Thorin简单地形容。

“没错，而且如果你想要给伤口止血的话，可以把它们碾碎外敷。”

Thorin发出短促的笑声，附近大树上的两只小鸟被吓得飞走了。“那就是你看到漂亮花时候想到的？什么可怕的思维方式，让你先想到如何物尽其用？”他看向Bilbo。

Bilbo耸耸肩，脸上挂着微笑。“那是有用的知识，仅此而已，就像你对砂岩和沙泥岩的了解一样。”

Thorin的笑声在目光落在Bilbo的脸上时渐渐停下来，他专注的目光变得柔软起来。“谢谢你。”片刻后他说，“感谢你告诉我关于蓝铃花的知识。”

Bilbo理解他话里的含义。“那是我的荣幸。”他说，而他心中也确实是这样想的。真实的，确凿无疑。

他们继续沿着小路前行，挽着彼此的手臂，Bilbo领着Thorin，而矮人跟着哈比人的脚步念道着经过的每一处事物。当他们经过山迪曼的磨坊时，哈比人的目光越过树丛和低矮的篱笆，欣赏壮观的花丛，接着他眺望更远的地方，试图看一眼那颗巨大的橡树，那颗Bilbo找到渺小但是意义非凡的浆果——夏季槲寄生的大树。每迈出一步，Thorin就将越来越丰富的世界纳入视野。最后，当Bilbo拍了拍他的胳膊带着他停在市集的边缘时，Thorin深吸一口气彻底抬起头，允许他的目光接受面前繁忙的景象。

Bilbo盯着他，眼神中饱含担忧。“还好吗？”

Thorin垂下目光看向昂起的面庞，精神专注在崭新世界中相对熟悉的事物上。“还好。”他说，随后把Bilbo的胳膊拉得更近，迈步向市集走去。


	5. 嗅闻

那是一个明媚的清晨，Bilbo离开袋底洞，去拜访布罗斯家。他们的大儿子Mosco夜里开始发烧，没等太阳越过地平线，他的一个弟弟就被派出去，锲而不舍地猛敲Bilbo的家门。

Bilbo差点儿来不及扣上衬衫的扣子，抓起最常用的医药包，跟着男孩跑出门，将将有机会对半梦半醒从卧室门口弹出头的Thorin道了声再见。没等矮人迎着耀眼的晨光睁开眼，Bilbo已经甩上了身后的门。当Bilbo到达布罗斯家的地洞，发烧的男孩正陷入昏睡，迷迷糊糊地用汗湿的额头蹭着被单。量过体温、数过心跳，Bilbo才允许自己放缓呼吸，试图压制被敲门声惊醒后一直持续的眩晕。热度来势汹汹，但是一切尚在掌握中。

“怎么样？”Peony Burrows从Bilbo的肩膀上探过头问道，她的双手紧紧抓着裙摆，衣料被她抓得皱成一团。平时精致盘起的长发有几缕已经松散开，挡在眼前的卷发显得毫无光泽，随后被她摆头甩到身后。Bilbo看了眼Mosco床边的硕大扶手椅，似乎不该属于这个小房间，他还注意到下面的小地毯没有铺平整，边角卷起来被压在一只椅子腿下。椅子上的毛毯随意地窝成一团，好像有人整晚都在那里，只是为了迎接Bilbo的到来才匆忙起身。

“我想，”Bilbo俯下身，倾听空气从男孩胸腔里吐出又再次充盈的声音，然后接着说，“我想他需要一些茶。”

“茶。”Peony飞快地点点头，但是眼神一直没有离开烧红脸蛋的男孩。

“有一种长得像雏菊的小花，夏季的时候可以在篱笆下面找到，能够做成一种对付感冒的特效茶。让他每小时喝一杯这样的茶，再加上一勺蜂蜜，还要确保他吃些东西。明天换成普通的水，到时我会再来看看他的情况。”Bilbo站起来，向卧室门口走去。

Peony跟上他，“我要去哪里找这种花？”

“来这里的路上我看到一些，叫一个孩子跟着我，我会指给他看。”Bilbo提起他的背包，穿过走廊，等在前口。

“好的。”Peony拨开挡住面庞的卷发，心不在焉地看了圈地洞，寻找闲着的孩子。

“Minto。”她看到最小的儿子躲在起居室的一把高背椅后面，毛毛脚从红色的家具后面露出来，出卖了男孩的行踪。

“Minto，跟Bilbo先生走，照他说的做。然后直接回家，不可以贪玩，听到了吗？”

小哈比人站起来，但是仍然躲在椅子后面，希望椅子能成为自己和门口神色忧虑的Bilbo先生之间的屏障。看到Bilbo肩膀上的巨大书包，Minto紧紧抓住宽大的椅子扶手。显然他的书包装一个小孩带回去放进他的大斧里绰绰有余。Minto可以万分肯定。

“我不想去。”Minto别过头不看他的母亲，希望能挖个洞躲起来。

“但是你必须去，为了你的哥哥。”Peony捏了捏Minto的手，带着他穿过走廊。

“你好，Minto。”Bilbo一边说一边对他露出温和的微笑。但是Minto从朋友那里听说过关于巫师的一切，他知道他们既能安抚小孩子又能把他们吓破胆。他躲在母亲身后，额头贴着她的大腿，避免直视巫师的双眼。

Peony叹了口气，“我为他的行为道歉，Bilbo，他只是有些害羞。”

Bilbo点点头，他的心中明了之中的缘由，所以脸上的表情变得更加温和。“我在他这个年纪也是这样。”

“或许……啊，对了。”她打开门，指向她家的大门口。“他的姐姐，Myrtle，正在外面玩。带她一起去，她总是有办法让这个小家伙提起劲来。”她说着揉了揉Minto柔软的棕色卷发，“你觉得呢，Minto？如果Myrtle跟你一起去怎么样？”

Minto从母亲的围裙后探出头，他想那是一个非常聪明的建议，即使背包够大，但是绝对放不下两个孩子，只要速度够快，他和Myrtle都能逃脱。他点点头，虽然他还是低垂着目光，闪躲着巫师。

“谢谢你。”Bilbo微笑着整了整肩上的包带，“别担心，Mosco会很快好起来，就像夏日庆典前的一场阵雨。”

“谢谢你，Bilbo。”Peony说，她推着儿子跟Bilbo一起顺着小路走到门口。

“Myrtle！”她向一个一头凌乱卷发的小女孩喊道，“你跟Bilbo先生还有Minto一起走，去找Mosco需要的花。

女孩坐在大门上面，她抬起头看过来，踢了一脚篱笆，想要借力荡得更远。当她对她的母亲回以微笑的时候，Bilbo注意到她的一颗门牙不见了。

她跳下来，拉着门等两人过去后才用力甩上，接着沿着篱笆墙一路蹦蹦跳跳追上他们。Minto放慢脚步，远离Bilbo先生和他的大包，他紧紧抓着Myrtle的手，避免她靠近巫师。

Bilbo能听到四只大脚板在身后不规则的节奏，但是他的目光一直直视前方。想起之前Hamfast告诉他女儿Marigold的话，于是心里默默琢磨后面跟着的两个小哈比人是否是女孩的朋友。然而即偏他们并不惧怕他的存在，他还是不懂得该如何跟小孩子相处。他们不会对他的花园或者最近读到那本书的见解感兴趣，而他也不知道孩子们每天除了大喊大叫、跑来跑去、胡编乱造邻居是巫师的故事之外，还有什么活动。

“Bilbo先生？”走了一阵子之后Myrtle说，“你真的会吃小哈比人吗？”

“什么？”Bilbo停住脚步，转过身。

“Myrtle。”Minto拧了一把姐姐的手，压低嗓音制止道。难道她不知道不该惊动巫师吗？而且Bilbo先生可能还没吃早餐，很可能还饿着肚子。

“哦！疼，Minto。”Myrtle扯开弟弟的手，看了看受伤的拇指。“如果你再掐我，我就拒绝跟你一起走。”她紧敢了两步，上前抓住Bilbo的手。

Bilbo低头看向小女孩，女孩第一次有机会仔细端详他。“你看起来不像个巫师。”她一边眯缝着大眼睛打量Bilbo的面孔一边说。

“哦？”Bilbo再次迈开步子，没有挣脱女孩的抓握。他回头瞥了眼，看到Minto慢慢跟在后面，小哈比人还是低垂着头。“那么巫师看起来应该是什么样子的？”

“我不知道，但是肯定不像你这样。你看起来跟其他哈比人一样。”Myrtle说，声音里充满失望的情绪。

Bilbo勾起嘴角，“你怎么知道巫师不会伪装成普通的样子，免得一靠近就把你们吓跑了？”

“那是个好主意！”她咧嘴笑起来，露出缺失的门牙。“你就是那样做的吗？”

“如果是的话我会告诉你吗？”Bilbo挑起一边眉毛。

“哦，当然不会！”女孩认真地点点头，但是抓着Bilbo的手始终没有松开。

“Myrtle。”后面传来呼声。“过来，拉着我的手。”

“别像个小婴儿一样，Minto。他只是Bilbo先生，不会吃了我们。”

“你怎么能肯定？”Minto快走了几步，跟在姐姐身边，尽可能远离Bilbo的那一侧。

“因为我们在帮他，傻瓜。”Myrtle说，仿佛那是世界上最显而易见的事。“你不会把那些帮助你的人吃掉。”

Bilbo抿起嘴唇，尝试着压抑随时喷薄而出的笑声，三人继续沿着小路前行。

“就是这里。”Bilbo停下来，示意孩子们看向路边的花。“在保证能完整带回去的前提下，尽可能多采一些。”

Myrtle是第一个完成的，她跑回Bilbo身边，手里抓着两把小白花紧贴着他。Minto磨磨蹭蹭地跟在她的身后。

“很好。”Bilbo点点头，“现在赶快回家，把它们交给你们的妈妈，她知道该怎么处理。”他整了整肩上的书包带子，转身打算向袋底洞的方向出发，他的心中无比渴望美味早餐还有Thorin宁静的陪伴。

“就这样？”Myrtle仿佛带着被冒犯了的声音从身后模糊地传来。

“就怎样？”Bilbo转回身，面对两个孩子。

“难道你不打算对它们施展法术？”她把握着花的手向前送过来，期待地凝视Bilbo。

“真的没有必要……”Bilbo刚开口就被Myrtle打断了。

“但是如果你那么做，Mosco会更快好起来。”她摇晃着，手里的花随着她激动的动作跟着摇摆。她身边的Minto，安静地听完姐姐的话，虽然还是充满警惕，也跟着对Bilbo露出期待的神色。

“好吧，让我想想。”Bilbo绞尽脑汁想挤出什么能让这些小孩满意的魔法咒语，突然他想起前一晚给Thorin念过那本关于第一纪元精灵的书。谢天谢地，Bilbo非常擅长记住名字。

“把花送到我面前。”Bilbo用自以为非常庄严的神情说。

Myrtle立刻伸出胳膊，片刻后Minto学着姐姐的动作，他的小脸蛋终于完全对上Bilbo，小哈比人的眼中带着既畏惧又敬仰的复杂情绪。Bilbo心不在焉地想，或许这就是作为巫师能够经历到的。当然，巫师能撼动整个中土，而他只能影响小孩子的情绪。

Bilbo抬起手，在花束上画了个圈，低声哼唱。他的声调时高时低，时缓时急，最后变为异国语言编织而成的、蛊惑人心的吟唱：

‘“Maedhros, Maglor,  Celegorm, Curufin, Caranthir,  Amras, Amrod.

Maedhros, Maglor,  Celegorm, Curufin, Caranthir,  Amras, Amrod.”

最后一个名字伴随着夸张的手势作为结尾，完成后他的手回到身侧。两个孩子目瞪口呆地盯着他，带来短暂的沉默。

“哇哦！”Myrtle吐出一口气，“妙极了！我觉得我感觉到花朵因为魔法发热，你发现了吗，Minto？我绝对感觉到了！”

Minto的双眼瞪得溜圆，一会儿看看手里的花，一会看看Bilbo。“我也感觉到了。”他轻声说。

“现在我们找到的花一定能让Mosco尽快好起来了！”Myrtle原路返回前喊道。“快跟上，Minto！”她向身后喊道，“我们必须在魔法消失前把它们送回家里！”

Minto稍作迟疑，小声说：“谢谢你，Bilbo先生。”然后便疾步追上姐姐，手里的花束紧紧贴着他的马甲。

Bilbo摇摇头转身向袋底洞出发，他有些懊恼，为什么要那么做？或许Hamfast是对的。或者他内心深处享受着在孩子们之间被传为某种超自然力量的存在。至少，能让他们远离他的大门。但是在回忆起Myrtle和Minto既惊讶又快乐的表情时，Bilbo暗想，或许以后关于他的谣言会发生改变，他也许是个巫师，然而他是一位医者，却不是食人怪。

一阵冷风吹过，Bilbo单薄的白衬衣紧紧贴上他的后背。他抬起头，注意到天空灰得令人焦虑的，他缩起肩膀，暗自渴望他的外衣，或者即便是一件马甲。感觉到第一滴雨点落在额头上的时候，他加快脚步，但是很快雨滴变成又疾又烈的暴雨。

Bilbo顺着小路一路狂奔，溅起的泥点黏在他的双腿上，书包在身侧不断拍打。他的衬衫彻底湿透了，能感觉到又冷又湿的触感紧紧贴在身上。他的裤子被泥浆包裹缠在腿上，变得越来越沉重。Bilbo把吊裤带落在家里，所以只好用一只手提着裤腰，另一只手挡住背包，尽量减少拍打他的次数。最后，他终于步履蹒跚地爬上袋底洞的台阶，推开门回到自己的家里。

Bilbo在黑暗中摸索了一阵，小心地把背包放在地板上，然后拨开挡住前额的潮湿卷发。他低头看了看自己像落汤鸡一样的惨状，刚换好的衣服，在起床后不到一小时就报废了。他抬起脚查看沾满泥的脚趾时想道。

“Bilbo？”Thorin的声音从厨房的方向传来，紧接着是沉重的脚步声。Thorin从转角处冒出来，脸上的微笑在看到Bilbo的样子时消失了。

“我……”Thorin停下脚步，目光搜索过Bilbo的身体，努力消化平日里总是衣着光鲜的哈比人身上发生的每一分变化。

Bilbo没有注意到Thorin的异样，他拉扯身上的衬衫，想要让湿冷的纤维尽可能远离他的皮肤。一路狂奔使得凉意侵透到骨髓里，他站在那里不禁打了个颤，最后索性放弃折腾手里的布料。Bilbo笑着憋了眼Thorin。“外面下雨了。”他耸耸肩懊恼地说，接着继续尝试摆脱浑身湿冷。

Thorin心不在焉地点点头，他的目光下移，聚焦在Bilbo白色衬衫上隆起的两座浅棕色小丘，在雨中奔跑后那里的布料变得几乎透明，小丘的顶峰甚至因为冰冷布料的摩擦更加耸立凸起，Thorin深吸一口气，赶忙别开目光。

Bilbo查看完沾满泥点的腿，回过头。“我想我需要一块毛巾擦干净这些再去洗澡，我可不想家里到处沾满泥泞。”

“是的。”Thorin说，他的整个思绪被一滴从Bilbo晦暗卷发上滑落的水滴占据了，现在它正缓慢滑下哈比人的颈项，顺着左侧锁骨俯冲，淹没在那对隆起的双丘之间。

Bilbo看到Thorin恍惚的神情皱起眉，“能帮我拿一条吗？一条沾了水和肥皂的毛巾？”

Thorin从失神中惊醒，飞快地眨眨眼，焦距对上Bilbo的脸。“是的，是的，当然可以。”他转身之后舔舔嘴唇，原路返回。

Thorin坐在浴缸沿上，动作迟缓地在一块湿布上打肥皂，呆滞的目光盯着泡沫在手指间越来越丰盈。好吧，上一个关于Bilbo的画面还是他站在圆圆的大门前，所以这还是那之后第一次仔细端详哈比人。他看起来……Thorin用力搓了搓肥皂，Bilbo非常……他摇摇头。他想他还是需要Bilbo帮他找到合适的词语来表达这种感受，但是他隐约觉得这一次不该问出口。但是他真的从未见过一个人那么，好吧，像Bilbo湿漉漉、乱蓬蓬的状态下那么美好。

到底该用什么词语来形容Bilbo？他之前说过Bilbo棒极了，而且他发自内心那么认为，但那是Bilbo充满光明和温暖，像蓝天或者葱郁的草地时用的词语，是Thorin日新月异的世界中既舒适又闲适的存在。但是现在的Bilbo给他带来的感觉，却不再是那么令人安稳了，就像有什么在下腹聚集挥散不去，那感觉搔弄他的掌心、他的脚趾。不断思考那件湿衬衫和它遮掩的内容，令Thorin心里越来越憋闷。

Bilbo呼唤他名字的声音打断了奇思，于是他站起身，僵硬地走回大厅，把毛巾递给Bilbo，整个过程中矮人一直感到衣服好像变得紧绷起来，不舒服地摩擦着他的身体。

“花了很长时间。”Bilbo脸上挂着疑惑的笑容说，他弯下腰擦了擦腿和脚底板。

“是的，我——”Thorin恋恋不舍的目光从Bilbo皮肤上堆积的泡沫上挪开，“我找不到肥皂了。”

Bilbo点点头，“哦，我希望你用完之后放回原位，因为我现在需要一场完美的沐浴。你能帮我生炉子烧水吗？”他卷起脏污的毛巾，向浴室走去。

Thorin赶忙追上去。“火已经点上了，我本来打算在你回家以前准备好早餐，现在我可以在你洗澡的时候准备。”

Bilbo有些迟疑，“早餐？你确定？可以等我我来做，洗澡、换衣服不会太久。”

“不，我想做。一直都是你来做我们两个人的吃食，而我只能坐享其成，这样说不过去。”而且，Thorin心想，至少有其他事可以分散注意力，而不是一直幻想你在几个房间之外，坐在热气腾腾的浴缸里的画面。

“如果你确定的话。”Bilbo最后终于对上Thorin闪躲的目光。

Thorin飞快地点点头，“我确定。”

“只是——别尝试太超前的，如果只是黄油吐司我将不胜感激，现在，”他边说边走进厨房，“让我们来给浴缸烧水，还有饭后必不可缺的茶，我要告诉你我与Myrtle和Minto的灾难性会晤。”

************

雨还在下，Bilbo和Thorin的早餐解决的七七八八，大滴的雨点从头顶传来遥远的声响。窗外的天空灰蒙蒙的，持续不断的模糊白噪音带有安抚的效果，两人坐得很近，说话的声音比平日里轻得多。

“你用第一纪元精灵的名字骗两个小哈比人，让他们相信你是一个巫师？”Thorin低笑着探向前，臂弯撑在桌面上，他的目光始终没有离开Bilbo的面孔。

“我也是骑虎难下，那是我唯一能想到的异国词语。而且我不认为Myrtle和Minto对中土历史方面的书籍有独特的阅读兴趣。事实上，我甚至不确定他们是否识字。”Bilbo咽下最后一口茶，对着冷掉的苦涩液体做了个鬼脸。

“那么他们的哥哥情况如何？”Thorin喃喃地说，“他会康复吗？”

“我敢肯定他会好起来，他的呼吸顺畅，心跳规律，而且也没有发高烧。是一过性疾病，我可以肯定。他只是需要休息和营养。”

“那些花呢？那些被你施了魔法的花。它们真的能帮助男孩尽快好起来？”

“说实话，没有直接联系。”Bilbo的手在桌面摊开，“洋甘菊有诸多功效，从腹痛到鼻塞都能治疗。但是它的味道宜人，能做出美味的茶。发烧引起的出汗，需要补充水分才能康复。加一勺蜂蜜，对嗓子有益，而且对生病的男孩来说，那比普通的水更容易接受。”他耸耸肩，“准备茶的过程能使他的父母在孩子康复过程中扮演积极的角色，让他们有参与其中的感受，减缓焦虑。”

Thorin摇摇头，“如果你直接告诉他们会怎样？跟他们解释你对我说的，也许他们还是会选择使用那些花。”

“他们也许会那样做，但是他们需要一个渠道，某些能在儿子康复期间承载全部信仰的东西。我给予他们，所以今晚和之后的许多个夜晚，Peony Burrows不必在儿子的床边苦守，紧盯着睡不踏实的孩子。”

Thorin起身开始收拾早餐用过的盘子和杯子。“那不能成为理由，你对待那个男孩母亲的态度，还不如用咒语对待两个孩子的方式。”Thorin把杯碟放在橱柜台面上的时候，发出清脆的碰撞声。

Bilbo仍然留在座位上，皱眉盯着Thorin的后背，“又不是说我把什么无用的干草卖给她治疗不治之症，”他拾起黄油碟，跟上Thorin，“不出两天男孩就会好起来，我做的只是为了给他的母亲一些心灵上的平和。”

“我知道你是出于好意，但是别养成某种隐瞒邻居的习惯，特别是涉及到他们自身的健康时。”Thorin深吸一口气，“他们值得更好的对待。”他低头看向Bilbo，对着哈比人的目光无比认真。

Bilbo凝视着对方，心里默默猜测Thorin的一生究竟面对过多少医师、药师？那些用一瓶小小的药剂许诺健康、幸福，却从不言明缺陷或不确定性，最终不过是带来一场空欢喜。在来到夏尔前Thorin又遭遇了多少失望？

他叹了口气，这是自母亲去世后他第一次有某种情感，虽然只是愧疚。“我知道啦、知道啦，你是对的，当然。但是有时候我总是习惯性选择更快捷的方式，最少的解释、最少的交谈。然后我就可以尽快回家，及时赶上早餐。”

Thorin提起炉子上的热水壶，倒在擦碗布上准备清理碗盘。“把我留在家里，对你来说一定是场折磨。”他回头看向Bilbo的眼神中带着觊觎，热气在他面前蒸腾出一片氤氲的水雾。“因为我的诅咒不能靠一杯简单的茶或者药膏就打发走，那是漫长的过程，需要耐心的解释和倾听，聆听我事无巨细讲述对你来说简单、熟悉的内容，像是蓝莓的味道，或者甲虫的颜色。”

“但是，”Bilbo顿住片刻，看了眼Thorin的身影。“不知怎的，我不是特别嫌弃你。”

“不是特别嫌弃？”Thorin回头看向清水的时候勾起嘴角。

“不是特别嫌弃。”Bilbo挂着微笑出现在Thorin旁边。“尤其是在你给我做早餐，吃完之后洗碗的时候。”

Thorin失笑，“拍马屁你也必须完成擦干的过程。”

“公平极了。”Bilbo咧嘴笑着说，然后拿起最近的干布，准备接过Thorin递过来的盘碗。

他们一起工作，手上演绎着相同的节奏，透过面前Bilbo厨房的窗子，眺望后花园，凝视雨滴敲打玻璃窗，留下一股股仿佛有生命的水流。

“即便是那么普通的东西也同样美丽，”Thorin向着雨的方向点点头，“仿佛每一天都有全新的事物可以惊叹。”

“是的。”Bilbo擦完盘子，叠在旁边。“那么你是怎么对待——对待所有一切的？”

Thorin的手还停在正在清洗的碗上，双眼追逐着一滴雨水滑过玻璃的轨迹，蜿蜒着形成一股新的水流，穿过早前留下的雨滴。“偶尔会超载，”他承认道，“有时候我感觉被周遭的一切环绕挤压，没有空间喘息和思考，好像弦拉得太紧，随时可能崩断。但是，之后，”他说着胯下肩膀，“我阖上双眼，就像你建议的那样，重拾呼吸，再睁开眼看的时候……试着不要抓紧不放的时候，周围的一起缓缓流过，轻柔、自在，而且，没错，甚至变得熟悉。”他回过神有些窘迫地摇摇头，继续手上洗碗的工作。

“那很美。”Bilbo底喃，“你开始习惯周围的一切，我感到由衷地喜悦。”

“但是我想我永远不会习惯。”Thorin说，“我不认为我想要变得习以为常。”

“那么你就学习泰然处之，享受它，但是不会被压倒。”

“是的。”Thorin点点头，洗完最后一套杯碟，递给Bilbo。

他沉默了片刻，看着Bilbo把干净的盘子带回碗橱物归原位，随后问道：“你觉得我们下一个该选择哪个感官？”

“这些天我也在考虑相同的问题。”Bilbo关上碗橱的门回答道，“我想听觉不在目前考虑之列，听觉是非常敏锐的感官，不适合紧跟在视觉之后。触觉或许可行，我觉得可以成为下一个备选项。虽然它可能是你第一个彻底无法掌控的感官，但是我想你能很好地应对。”

“今天？”Thorin没有过多尝试掩饰脸上的喜悦期待。

Bilbo微笑着说，“如果你想的话，但是给我大约一小时准备。我想到一个你应该第一个闻到的东西。”

“好的，”Thorin的笑容加深，“好的，当然没问题。”

面团柔软的触感在Bilbo灵活的手指下翻滚，一遍又一遍折叠、揉捏，最后团成一个圆球，再重复之前的步骤。作为男孩子，Bilbo一直好奇他的母亲为什么在这个步骤上花费那么长的时间，如果是过去的他，绝对更愿意跟Belladonna一起享受把黄油、白砂糖、香料经过挑选、混合，最后填充进去的过程，而不是在面板上重复乏味的揉面。它只会延长把烤炉的门打开，让Bilbo最终品尝到忙了整个早上劳动成果的时间。

但是现在，他真的非常享受揉面的过程。双手开始自动重复熟悉的动作，他的思绪飞出厨房，顺着走廊飘向书房，Thorin趁着等待Bilbo的时间在书房写家书。

之前Bilbo给矮人送信纸的时候，瞥了一眼Thorin背后字迹已经干涸的信纸，希望从上面捕捉到矮人如何形容关于袋底洞、关于Bilbo、关于发生在这里一切的只字片语。可惜上面锋利的墨迹展现出未知的矮人文字，他不得不点头接受来自Thorin的感谢后无功而返。

最后一次对折擀平，Bilbo为下一步的填馅料过程做整形工序，在面板上揉捏成差不多的形状。哈比人看向窗外，注意到雨势减弱，乌云背后隐约可见一线微弱的阳光。他拿出填馅的勺子，分神为夏尔的农民祈祷洪水不要带走他们刚刚播下的种子。

Bilbo涂平最后一点儿黄油和糖的混合物，确保边缘也没有被遗漏，这时Thorin走进厨房，站在他的身边。

“这是什么？”他问道。

“甜卷饼。”Bilbo回答，然后开始卷起面皮，小心地确保绝对紧实。

Thorin一边哼哼着表示明白了，一边拾起旁边用完的碗，用一根手指沿着碗的边缘刮下剩下的黄油霜。等到刮干净以后，Thorin就把碗放在一边，着迷地盯着Bilbo的动作。

“我不是想抱怨你这个时候还要做甜点，”Thorin说，“但我还是想象不出那跟我的嗅觉有什么联系？”

“你会知道的，”Bilbo边说边取出一把锋利的刀切面卷，“我不想透露太多，给你留一个惊喜。”

Thorin嗯了一声，“只是，我以为你会想要在外面，收集花朵、药草，给我展示大自然的气息。”

“那可以等，这个更重要。”Bilbo把面包卷放在托盘上，推进预热过的烤炉。随后他才转身擦擦手上的面粉，面对Thorin。

“准备好下一个吻了吗？”他说着向Thorin靠近一步。

“就这样？你不需要准备其他东西了？第一个吻的时候，你花了差不多半天的时间找东西给我品尝。”

“天气的缘故给收集花朵造成一定阻碍，所以我们必须从甜卷饼开始，你准备好了吗？”

Thorin的眼中闪着某种光亮，他用两个轻快的点头动作代替回答。

从餐桌上端起品醇器，Bilbo倒了一小杯，一口咽下去，不想让苦涩在舌头上停留多于必要的时间。

“那么我猜现在你需要靠近我的鼻子？”Thorin露出得意的笑容低头看向Bilbo。

“如果你不介意的话？”Bilbo示意Thorin低头。

Thorin按照指示俯身，Bilbo轻轻将手放在矮人的两颊，研究起对方高挺的鼻子。“那么，”他说，“书上只说亲吻鼻子，但是在细节上却闪烁其词，不知道究竟应该是鼻尖、鼻梁有或者是……”他捧着Thorin的头向左倾斜，然后又向右。“鼻翼，没有给出确切的位置。”

Thorin好脾气地翻了白眼，放松在Bilbo双手间的面部肌肉。“或许你可以都试一下确保万无一失？”

“你说得对，我也是这么想的。”Bilbo露出顽皮的微笑，随后在Thorin两侧鼻翼落下两个响亮的亲吻，接着在挺拔的鼻梁上稍做流连，最后用落在鼻尖羽毛般轻柔的吻结束整个过程。他向后迈了一步，咧着嘴对矮人笑起来。

Thorin摇摇头，“傻瓜哈比人。”他的脸上挂着温暖的微笑说完再次直起身。矮人随着动作发出一声呻吟，一只手撑在后腰上。“Gandalf真的应该把我安排给某个高一些的人治病，我觉得我的病会因为长时间弯腰变成永恒的腰肌劳损，而某个无礼的哈比人却要趁机非礼我的鼻子。”

“我答应允许你躺在柔软的床上接受下一次治疗，只要能阻止你的牢骚。”Bilbo的嘴在脑子思考以前飞快地回答道。当他意识到自己说了什么的时候，猛地吸了口气，别开目光不看Thorin惊讶的表情。

尴尬的热潮冲刷过Thorin的面颊。之前Bilbo穿着湿漉漉衬衫和躺在床上接吻的画面出现在他的脑海中，使得矮人不自在地挪了挪。他希望Bilbo没有发现他站姿变化的蛛丝马迹。

“好吧。”他喃喃道，庆幸Bilbo别开了头。

“是的。”Bilbo说，他不安地摆弄双手。哈比人的双眼突然被点亮了，“我们把眼前最重要的事忘了！”他的目光重新回到Thorin身上，“告诉我你闻到了什么？”

用鼻子深深地吸了一口气，Thorin缓慢地回答：“什么都没有，真的。没有什么特别强烈的差异。”

Bilbo看了眼烤炉，“再稍微等等，很快就来了。”

Thorin在餐桌边落座，手指在桌面上下意识地敲打。“我开始意识到，”过了一段时间后他说，“那有多么艰难，我是说，等待。”他懊恼地摇摇头，“恐怕过去一个月的经历把我宠坏了，我现在甚至开始苛求全新的体验。”

Bilbo也跟着坐在餐桌边。“一个半月。”他纠正。

“真的？”Thorin花了几秒思考。“没错，你是对的。感觉更短暂，但是在短暂的时间里发生了那么多，感觉就像——”Thorin突然顿住了，接着他转过身正对着烤炉，他的嘴仍然保持着最后一个发音的口型。

“那是……”Thorin不知道该用什么词语，深吸一口气沉进椅子里。

“甜卷饼。”Bilbo回答，他起身过去查看。打开烤炉门的时候，气味变得更加强烈，Thorin差点儿因为一下子经历那么多而眩晕。

“大约还需要一分钟左右，”Bilbo说着再次关上炉门。他转身对Thorin露出微笑。“现在知道我为什么要给你这样的惊喜了吧？”

Thorin仿佛充耳不闻，只是茫然地抬头回视他。“就像……品尝到了甜卷，但是那种味道一直跟随在你的左右。而你无法切断这种存在，太强烈了。”尝试解释自己的经历时，他的手在身前无意识地比划着。

Bilbo快步上前，把手放在Thorin的肩膀上。是不是要再次经历视觉恢复那次Thorin的情况？值得庆幸的是，这次他已经坐下来了。“你想回自己的房间吗？卧室的窗子是关着的，你还可以进去后关上门。那样气味就不会再令你苦恼了。”

“苦恼？”Thorin吐出一个词语，他的声音可以描述为笑声。“没有令我觉得苦恼，精妙绝伦，那是……那是……”他再次深吸一口气。“让我感到饥饿。”

Bilbo爆出一声大笑，摊到在Thorin对面的椅子里。“非常好，好极了。”看到Thorin探出头想要把令人口水四溢的香气全部吸进去的样子，Bilbo的眼中闪烁着喜悦的光芒。再一次，Bilbo回忆起自己在袋底洞的童年，在树林里探索了一整天后回到家里，一走进大门就得到父母亲切的问候，晚餐的芬芳从厨房里传出来。新鲜的面包和冒着泡的炖菜味，一直让他想到家。而现在他可以把这些分享给Thorin。

“我想已经做好了。”他说完站起身，Thorin紧跟其后，目不转睛地盯着他打开炉门。

Bilbo把甜卷饼转移到餐盘里的时候，金黄色的面包脆皮包裹下的一层层馅料还在冒泡。Thorin一直在他身后紧紧跟着，矮人从Bilbo肩膀上探出头，想要凑近闻一闻点心甜蜜的芬芳，哈比人甚至能感觉到他身上的体温。

“现在还是太热没法吃，”Bilbo小声说。他应该躲开，应该为了某个人全身紧贴在他的后背上而感到尴尬别扭。他一直过着独居的生活，早就习惯了保留自己的私人空间。但是不知为什么，他并不介意，至少不会因为那是Thorin而介意。

“没关系，”Thorin说着深深吸了口气，“已经很好了。”

Bilbo能感觉到对方的呼吸轻抚后颈赤裸的皮肤，能感觉到汗毛都跟着站立起来为之雀跃。

是的，很好，他心中暗暗想到，外面的雨还在淅淅沥沥的下，他缩在自己的茧里，而那里有Thorin的存在。

****************

下午的时候，蔚蓝的天空才终于彻底地展露出来，打开门让Thorin出去的时候，Bilbo仍然能听到雨滴从他的长凳滑落，滴在石板路上的声响 。

“吸气。”Bilbo说着关上他们身后的门。

Thorin挺直后背，Bilbo看到他端着肩膀，深深吸气、吐纳的时候，矮人宽阔的胸膛更加舒展。

“这就是世界闻起来的味道？”Thorin漫步迈下台阶，一边四顾一边用鼻子用力吸气。“我从来不知道……”

“下过雨以后，都是这样的。”他们穿过大门时Bilbo说。“我不知道为什么，或许没人知道。就像是雨水把活力注入植物、土壤和空气，重获新生后变得生机盎然，再把它们的气息释放到整个世界。那是我最喜欢的味道之一。”他一边小心观察Thorin的脸色，一边轻声说。

“我想，那也将是我最喜欢的味道之一。”

“比甜卷饼更喜欢？”Bilbo蹦到左边，紧贴着Thorin，避开篱笆上未干的水滴。

“别让我选择。”Thorin呻吟着说。

Bilbo得意地笑起来，“那么，试试花怎么样？”

“花？”

“是的，记得你第一天到袋底洞的时候，无法分辨出玫瑰花丛的味道吗？”Bilbo说着停下脚步，从篱笆墙上摘下一朵怒放的野玫瑰，递到Thorin的面前。“现在，试试这个。”

Thorin没有从Bilbo的手上接过玫瑰，而是伸出双手动作异常轻柔地捧起Bilbo的手腕，稳稳握在手中，随后才低头向着花俯下身。吸气，然后再……

“棒极了。”Thorin喃喃道，视线离开玫瑰花，矮人湛蓝的双眸凝视着Bilbo的面孔。

“是的。”Bilbo咽了下口水，“是的，没错。”他别开目光。“当然，很——很多不同的花朵都会有不同的香味，但是我们不是必须把——把每一种味道像对待味觉时那样，用确切的词语形容出来。或许是因为我们在制作食物的时候使用了不同的香料，而花朵，只是——只是……”他清清喉咙，模糊地意识到他的演讲有点不着边际，但是他根本停不下来。因为Thorin在看着他。“所以我无法帮你经历的找到合适的词语，玫瑰闻起来就是玫瑰，还有——还有—诸如此类。也许我们可以尝试——”

Bilbo被打断了，两个哈比人想要绕过Bilbo和Thorin，两们俩正好挡在狭窄小路的正中间。Bilbo出于本能向Thorin身边靠过去，对年长的哈比夫妇点点头。他知道两人是夏尔众多图克家族中的一份子，但是他此刻无法把他们的面孔和名字对应起来。

“是个合适的好日子。”男性哈比人向着Thorin和Bilbo的方向点头示意。Bilbo低头看了一眼，注意到他的手里还握着花，而Thorin握着Bilbo的双手。

“我猜我们会在盛夏祭的时候见到你们俩。”老妇人附和道，还特意回过头露出意有所指的微笑。

话中的深意使得Bilbo瞪大了双眼，他向后撤了一步，“我不——”

“还是给命定之夜的活动留点儿力气吧。”哈比绅士接着说，“你不该在一条泥泞的小路上凭一朵随便从篱笆上摘下来的野玫瑰完成整个求婚过程，Bilbo。我可以肯定你的矮人值得更好的。”他说完挥挥手，转过身跟上他的妻子，顺着小路离开呆愣的两人。

如果说之前Bilbo只是有些结巴，那么现在就是全然的哑口无言，所有解释、理由在脑子里争先恐后想要冲破阻碍，最后却堵在喉咙深处。

但是一切都被Thorin的话打断了，“求婚？”

“是的。”Bilbo决定不看Thorin的脸。“都是花的缘故，你瞧，在哈比人的求爱过程中是非常重要的存在。”他抬起手按了按后颈，汗湿的卷发紧贴着掌心。“他们显然是误会了……”

“是的，”Thorin说，“显然。”

他们沉默地站了片刻，Bilbo感觉到玫瑰花从他松开的指间滑落，掉在小路泥泞的泥土里。他低下头，在一片棕黑中，粉白色的花瓣是那么明亮突兀。

“所以，”终于，Thorin在漫长的沉默中打破僵局。“你说玫瑰闻起来就是玫瑰的味道？那么那朵花闻起来像什么？”他指了指聚集在篱笆下的一些小白花。

Bilbo微笑起来，感觉紧绷感离开肩膀。“啊，那些，那是我之前说到的洋甘菊。”

“真的？那么它闻起来是洋甘菊味道的？”Thorin将重心从一条腿换到另一边，再次放松地靠近Bilbo。

“事实上，是这样的。”Bilbo的微笑变得更加明媚。“你打算相信我的话，还是自己亲自尝试？”

“我想我还是自己试试的好。”Thorin微笑着说。

于是Bilbo摘下一朵洋甘菊，当然那个下午他们还尝试了其他许多花。他还让Thorin闻了一些野生药草、树皮，他们还有幸经过一片刚刚修剪过的草地，清新的芬芳几乎像甜卷饼一样征服Thorin。

但是每一朵花都让Bilbo短暂的失神，每一次他把花递给Thorin尝试的时候，并且因之带来幸福、快乐的时候，“求婚”那个词语就会在Bilbo的脑海中跃动。

他总是不由自主地猜测，是否Thorin也有相同的感受，与他一般无二。

  
  
TBC  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释  
> 【1】Sweet rolls，文中译为甜卷饼，wiki中解释为，经烘焙、酵母发酵的早晨面包或甜点，卷有香料、坚果、蜜饯等，一般由蜂蜜或焦糖、麦芽糖等上釉或盖顶。制作过程中，与普通面包的面团相比，甜卷饼的面团含有更多糖、油脂、鸡蛋和酵母。成品为小圆面包，单品供应。不同于酥点（可颂、蛋挞等），甜卷饼没有糊状馅料；不同于蛋糕，蛋糕是不经发酵，或经化学发酵（使用泡打粉，加入既烘焙）；不同于甜甜圈，甜卷饼不需要油炸。  
> 【2】详解“橡树与槲寄生”：  
> 橡树是凯尔特人德鲁伊教徒（druid）的神树，druid的词根dru-或drus-既与英语tree同源（拉丁语中表示“树”的词汇并无与tree同源的，为arbor或silva，而英语forest原本源自截短后的拉丁语silva forestis的后半部分，最初源自foris）。英语的tree原本指的是“橡树”，这是语义狭化的结果（正如英语dog源于古英语dogga，原本指的只是犬类的一种，灵缇类猎犬，而现代德语中狗为Hund）  
> 德鲁伊宗教崇拜自然，并且将橡树作为至高之神的象征膜拜，因此他们认为寄生在橡树之上的槲寄生（mistletoe）是一种万灵丹药（panacea），具有神圣的功力和最好的疗效，当然也需要通过特别严肃的仪式来采集。只有在满月和新月的日子，或者每月的第六个夜晚，才能举行这种仪式，此时要由德鲁伊祭司中最高级的大德鲁伊（Arch-Druid）（一般同时有两位大德鲁伊，一个在不列颠群岛上，一个在欧洲大陆上）身披白袍、佩戴黄金首饰，手持黄金镰刀上树割取。  
> PS.*德鲁依（Druid）这个单词的原意是“熟悉橡树的人”。德鲁依的英文原名是“Druid”，这个词的前半部分druis在希腊文中是橡树的意思，而后半部与印欧语系的词尾“-wid”相似，意为去了解。而德鲁依教（Druidism）又以橡果为圣果，所以德鲁依名字的故意是熟悉橡树之人。  
> 【3】精灵的名字，均采用邓第一版译名  
> Maedhros: 梅斯罗斯  
> Maglor：梅格洛尔  
> Celegorm：凯勒巩  
> Curufin：库路芬  
> Caranthir：卡兰希尔  
> Amras：安瑞斯  
> Amrod：安罗德  
> 都是诺多精灵，费诺的儿子  
> 久违不见的唠叨：其实我特别想继续之前的唠叨，拉近一起萌的机会，引起互相讨论的话题，但是自从进入去年十月就忙到没有我，另一方面，是真的卡文卡得厉害，特别是拿出以前的成果，发现真的拙劣得没眼看，不通顺，语句也特别“翻译腔”，哪怕在是失败的作品我也全情投入，非常努力地挑选适合的词语，所以有些失落，遇到了前所未有的瓶颈。而且这篇文章，本身就是用繁冗的词语来描述感官，英文的语境和中文相去甚远，我想尽量让读到的人能体会我所体会的感动。文中的Thorin是个遭遇了伴随一生诅咒的可怜人，而更可悲的是他根本不知道还有什么感受，不管是负面的还是正面的。他不仅仅是不懂得去爱，连活着的乐趣都不知晓。而Bilbo在帮助他找回世界的过程中，也慢慢被他融化，走出自己竖起的高墙，走出失去双亲的悲痛。因为彼此而真的“活过来”的过程。随着感官的唤醒，Thorin开始慢慢意识到Bilbo的存在，他是那么的美好，那么光彩照人，又那么可爱，像他的世界中的阳光，温暖又闪亮，使矮人不由自主想要靠近。而Bilbo的内心也开始摆脱黑暗与孤独，从一听到邻里的非议而萎缩（第一次坐在袋底洞外抽烟的时候），到试着去接纳Hamfast的意见，更不用说Thorin提出的建议。所有一切透着心酸温暖，想象到温馨的画面的同时又不禁想要落泪。


	6. 第六章 聆听

夏日祭是夏尔一年一度的重大祭典，哈比屯每一个角落都张灯结彩、每一个人都为了庆典欢欣鼓舞地大肆庆祝。至少，哈比屯的居民是这样回答你的。数周前大家就开始装扮聚会树，所有家庭都希望为它最后呈现的壮观景象献出一份力量。色彩纷呈的条幅、不计其数的灯火，还有其他闪闪发光的装饰品挂在树冠上，装饰品的数量几乎远远超过树叶的数量。据说数百年前，某次火爆异常的夏日祭中，一支装饰华丽的树杈在午夜时分不堪重负，在发出一声呻吟后带着全部装饰物掉了下来，堪堪躲过承载食物的长桌。

“只是为了大吃大喝找的借口，”Bilbo说，彼时他正跟Thorin平静地坐在起居室里。这是一个暖和的夜晚，所以他们面前的壁炉没有生火，但是他们的椅子还是在老地方，没有挪动。Thorin提起夏日祭的话题以后，Bilbo把书扣在自己的大腿上。

“但是市集上那些商贩提起夏日祭的语气，好像那是哈比人的重要传统。”Thorin提出异议。

“好吧，他们肯定会那么说，不是么？”Bilbo说，“他们是最大的受益者，装饰树的新饰品、参加聚会的新衣装，尤其是从异域进口的食品。所有那些，都将成为每个哈比人向邻居炫耀的资本。不，我宁愿要一本书和一个窝在家里的安静夜晚，而不是参加一场精疲力尽的游行。”Bilbo坚定地点点头作为强调。

“你从未参加过夏日祭！？”Thorin问道，“即使在你还是小孩子的时候？”

“哦，没错。”Bilbo向后靠，头枕着柔软的扶手椅背，“我曾经一次不落的参与其中，我的父母热爱节日，我的父亲喜爱因为那是问候和遇到所有邻居的好机会，而我母亲热爱任何有别于日常的日子。而且夏日祭是他们第一次相遇的地方——”Bilbo顿住了，“但是自从他们走后我再也没有去过。”

“有多久了？”Thorin问。

“母亲离开七年了，而父亲是十五年。”

Thorin点点头，两人陷入沉默。落日的最后一抹余晖在袋底洞的墙上投下一片橙黄，一只孤独的乌鸫还在Bilbo家房顶的大树上唱着歌，呜咽、啭鸣声穿过敞开的窗户一直传到房间里。

Bilbo打算再次拿起他的书，这时Thorin突然说，“我想参加哈比屯的夏日祭。”他抬起视线对上Bilbo的面庞，“而且我想邀请你与我同往。”

Bilbo挑起一边疲惫的眉毛，“你是说真的？”

Thorin耸耸肩，“你不能指望我回到依鲁伯时没有带回任何关于哈比人的奇怪风土故事。而这个庆典显然可以成为不错的谈资。”

提到依鲁伯这个词语，Bilbo瑟缩了。出于某种原因，他故意把与Thorin的分别推出脑海，一直以为那是某个相当遥远的存在。现在夏天已经过了一半，等到剩下的两个感官恢复， Thorin就要回去自己的家了。到了那时，Bilbo会被孤独地留在袋底洞，变成矮人漫长生命中，遥远、短暂、转瞬即逝的回忆。

“恐怕，你对祭典抱有过高的期许，那只是一整晚吃吃喝喝，跟着音乐跳跳舞什么的，没有特别——”

“音乐？”Thorin打断他，“那么我们绝对、必须要去，我想听听音乐，Bilbo。”对着哈比人的眼神是那么真挚，充满渴望“我想把那当做生命中第一次真切听到它的时机。”

Bilbo放下胳膊，胯了肩膀，大腿上的书滑向椅子扶手。他怎么能拒绝矮人由衷的恳求？

“好吧，”他嘶声说，“我们会去的，但是你需要一些新衣服，而且要买些挂在聚会树上的装饰品，还要决定带什么食物参加宴会，还有——”

“好的，好的。”Thorin飞快地点头，随后便顿住了，“等等，新衣服？”

“如果你每次坐下都要解开裤子最上面两颗扣子的话，我拒绝带你参加节日庆典。”Bilbo说着比了比Thorin的肚子。

Thorin跟着低下头，注意到肚子上的软肉从裤腰上挤出来。虽然裆口的纽扣还在，但是扣子把扣眼绷得紧紧的，裤裆看起来更是一副凄惨的样子。

Thorin难为情地憨笑起来，“我知道你的意思，我猜是因为你的厨艺太棒了。”

Bilbo开始掰着手指数数，“还有我珍藏的奶酪、去年留下的果酱、你从市集上买的派，以及——”

“是的，没错。”Thorin抬起手表示投降，咧嘴笑起来。“我想换一身行头是合乎情理的，毕竟，我没有把参加庆典的斗篷带来夏尔。”

“很好。”Bilbo点点头，“那么我明天带你去找裁缝。”

两人同时放松下来陷进椅子里，享受黄昏渐沉夕阳余辉下的宁静。随着黑暗降临，房间里有些凉了，Bilbo最后站起来关上最后一扇窗，将从和煦、温暖的白昼转变为清新、凉爽的夜晚空气隔绝在外。他挑了两根蜡烛，带回厨房，用炉子里的余烬点燃，然后漫步走回起居室。

Bilbo一边把其中一个烛台递给Thorin一边说，“真希望你是在冬天来访，那样我们就可以每天生旺火，没有什么比燃烧的木头从敞开的壁炉里传出来的味道更好闻。”

Thorin站起来接过烛台，他们的手指不经意擦过彼此，“我本来可以经历一下。”他喃喃道。

“是啊。”Bilbo几乎无法掩饰想要叹息的冲动。“我猜你们在依鲁伯常年都要点着火，毕竟山里那么冷。”

Thorin转身远离Bilbo，一只手掩着烛火。但是随后他停下来，回头诧异地看了哈比人一眼。然而，他什么也没说，两人并肩向各自的卧室走去，道过晚安后关上身后的门。

***************

Bilbo脱下外套，解开衬衫的扣子，他想到隔壁卧室的Thorin，想到矮人在他的家里有多么自在。起初一个月他的所有物都保守地待在行李里，现在已经散布在任何一个可以使用的平面上。衣橱里挂着的厚重衣物越来越多，每个抽屉里都有他头发上的珠饰、系带。床头柜上摆着一本有关蓝山的故事，那是Bilbo送给他的礼物。Thorin甚至在卧室里加了一个装饰：他的床头挂了一副装裱好的小小水彩画。那是之前去市集的时候矮人从一个商人那里买来的，画面上描绘了夏尔某个晴朗的夏日，哈比屯绿色的小丘上点缀着星星点点的地洞大门，而且在画面的最顶端，可以看到袋底洞与众不同的大门。Bilbo沉重地坐在他的床上，手里还端着烛台，心里胡思乱想着Thorin离开回依鲁伯的时候是否想要带走什么作为纪念。

********************

Thorin推开被子躺了下去，他的脚正好抵在小床的床尾。吹熄蜡烛的时候，他想到明天，不知会有什么全新的体验。

当他的眼睑完全闭合的时候，最后想到的是躺在墙另一侧床上的Bilbo。

他想象着明灭的烛火是否能在黑暗中将Bilbo美丽的睫毛折射出闪亮的星芒。

********************

哈比屯裁缝铺的椅子真的应该换一个更舒服的，裁缝Goodbody师傅，带着矮人再次回到帘子后面时，Bilbo第五次换了个姿势。

当Bilbo要求为一个矮人做一条裤子和一件外套参加夏日祭典时，Goodbody的眼睛瞪得差点儿掉出来，但是很快便因为特殊的挑战点亮，这将是夏日祭上矮人时尚的首次闪亮登场。

所以，Thorin在店铺后面量尺寸的时候，Bilbo在不舒服的椅子里等待。

“Baggins老爷？”

Bilbo从研究毛毛脚的失神中回神，“什么？”

“如果你可以……？”Goodbody挑起帘子，示意Bilbo跟上他。

通往店内Thorin端着肩膀站立地方的路上，各种形状、样式的布料好像随时能把Bilbo和Goodbody埋起来，每走一步都有被袖子绊住的危险。矮人身旁的桌子上放着一叠羊皮纸，上面画满各种矮人上衣的细节，看起来有些岁月，已经开始泛黄了。

“我们产生了分歧，关于你的矮人应该穿什么类型的衣服参加夏日祭。”Goodbody解释道，边说边拉扯脖子上环绕的软尺。

“矮人的衣服会太热，”Thorin突然指了指某个花样插话道，语气带着反复强调的疲惫，“我只是想要一些轻便的衣物。”他对着Goodbody指了指Bilbo，“像他穿的那样。”

Bilbo感觉有点被冒犯到了，他最好的外套被形容为简捷，他想要提出反对意见，但是裁缝抢先了一步，转身对Thorin说，“这是一年中最盛大的庆典，绝不允许我的第一个矮人顾客，穿平淡无奇的衣裤登场。”

“那么，你将失去你的矮人顾客。”Thorin走下量尺的高台，作势举步离开。

“或许我们可以互相做出让步？”Bilbo飞快地说，稍微向右挡住Thorin的去路。“或许可以尝试用哈比人的布料制作矮人的款式？”

“Bilbo，”Thorin的声音比耳语大不了多少，他回头瞥了一眼，确定矮人离得够远，“他的那些样板……就像是我祖父的祖父才会穿的类型，又重又繁琐。”他迟疑了片刻，“新衣服应该——我的意思是，那是我第一……”

Bilbo点点头，开始明白了矮人未说出口的话。这是Thorin第一次从不同的角度面对自己的着装，不仅仅是满足舒适、耐用的需求。这是他第一次想要看起来很好。

Bilbo绕着Thorin转了一圈，指了指裁缝。“我记得，嗯，图克家某个人去年夏天参加一场婚礼的时候穿了一件非常华丽的外套，是出自你的手，Adalgrim，也许？不管是谁，那件外套剪裁精妙，还有最精致的刺绣。你可以为Thorin再现那件精妙绝伦的佳作吗？”他的脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，等待Goodbody的回答。

“或许……”Goodbody观察Thorin的体型，对他不合身的衬衫和裤子皱起眉，矮人身上的布料险些撑破，皱巴巴地堆在一处。“需要很多布料。”

“无所谓，”Bilbo赶忙说，“你觉得哪种布料合适？另外提醒你，最好是不那么厚重的。”他伸手托住Thorin的后背，推着他靠近裁缝。“毕竟，今年夏天格外炎热。”

“亚麻？’Goodbody已经开始从随时会倒塌的架子上选择布料。

Bilbo想都不想就摇摇头，“除非他想整晚笔挺地站着不动。”Thorin转过头，挑眉疑惑地看着他，Bilbo再次开口，“皱褶是致命的缺点，就像被使用过几小时的床单。”

“这个不行。”Goodbody又拉出一卷蓝色的布料，在桌子上铺开给Bilbo和Thorin观看、感受。

“这是棉混面料。”他解释道，“所以既轻便又透气，而且不那么容易起皱。”

Bilbo凑过去，摸了摸布料，感觉它有多么轻、多么软，在手掌下多么随身。没错，绝对能给Thorin做一件满意的外套。

“你自己感受一下，矮人先生。”Goodbody挥手示意Thorin靠过来，他的情绪显然因为进展顺利而改善了很多。

Thorin走过来站在Bilbo旁边，右手轻轻在蓝色的布料上机械地扫过。

“很好。”他宣布，随即他的手再次回到身侧。

Goodbody的笑容有些挂不住了，“我还有其他轻便的面料，但是他们都是纯亚麻的，而Baggins老爷看起来不——”

“不，这个很好。”Thorin赶忙说，用两个手指捻起布料的一角搓了搓，“一点儿也不扎人。”

笑声不受控制地冲破Bilbo紧抿的嘴唇，他不该笑的，而且说真的，是他的错，没有考虑到为Thorin的情况做好准备。更不必说事情背后隐藏的悲哀事实——Thorin的一生选择衣料的准则仅仅是“不扎人”，而没有考虑是否柔软或漂亮。

但是此刻，一边是过度激动的裁缝，一边是一头雾水的矮人，Bilbo除了捧腹大笑之外不知道还能怎么办。

Goodbody眯着眼在两个古怪的客人之间来回巡视。“是的……亚麻，”他缓慢地说，“不会扎人。”

Thorin放下手里的布料，别开眼。Bilbo看到他的肩膀绷了起来。“颜色呢？”Bilbo立刻转移话题，向Thorin的方向靠过去。

“嗯，除了这个蓝色，我还有深红色、灰色和……”Goodbody迟疑了，接着他抬头看了眼货架，“但是，小仓库里可能还有别的颜色。”

“你能去看看吗？我想我们希望所有的备选摆在面前再做出选择。”Bilbo脸上挂着礼貌的微笑，目送Goodbody的背影消失在另一扇门后。

“你还好吗？”Bilbo转过身抓住Thorin的手掌，“我很抱歉，我不该笑。”

“不，没什么，我猜不懂亚麻的触感应该是荒唐可笑的。”Thorin轻声说。

“但是很快你就会知道了。”Bilbo说着用力捏了捏Thorin的手，“一定会的。”

“是的。”Thorin低头看向他们交握的双手，然后抬头盯着Bilbo的面庞。

“好啦，都在这里了。”Goodbody回来了，他把怀里挡住视线的好几个布卷放在Bilbo和Thorin面前的桌子上，“这是棕色、浅蓝色还有——”

“绿色。”Thorin说着凑过去，他的手还拉着Bilbo的，所以哈比人跟着一起走过去。Goodbody看了看两人，然后铺开绿色的面料。

那是非常暗沉的绿色，像盛夏时节橡树的树叶，亚麻的纹理更突显色彩的沉稳。Bilbo能理解Thorin为什么被这块布料一下子抓住了注意力。

Goodbody看起来也有同样的领悟，“做外套如何？”

“没错。”Thorin回答，“准确的说，还有裤子。”

“我想——”Bilbo开口，但是立刻被Goodbody打断了。“不好，”他摇摇头，“我绝不允许我的客人像一株灌木一样走来走去，裤子要用另一种颜色。”

“衬衫用其他颜色，外套和裤子用绿色。”Thorin坚持道，放开Bilbo的手。

“当然，衬衫用白色，外套是绿色，仅此而已。”

Bilbo试着建议，“或许——”

“我也可以去其他的店。”Thorin说着仰起下巴。

“欢迎之至，但是，我怀疑你很难在布里这边的区域找到一个愿意把你打扮成卷心菜的人。”Goodbody挺直后背，虽然他站直了头也将将够到Thorin的胸口。

两个人各持己见，互不退让，这时Bilbo沿着桌子开始端详其他的布料，他拿起来逐一放在绿色的旁边做比较。绿色和灰色在一起不够明快，绿色和红色对比又太过强烈，蓝色最不合适……

“棕色做裤子怎么样？”Bilbo问。

“当然好，棕色做裤子。”Goodbody点点头，抬起另一卷布，跟绿色的一起展开。

“你觉得呢？”Bilbo回头看了看Thorin。

Thorin抿嘴看了眼摆在一处的两个颜色，然后又看了看Bilbo的脸，眼中闪烁着兴奋的光芒。“如果我不能要全套的绿色……”他停下点点头，“那么这个颜色是可以接受的。”

“好极了！”Goodbody拍拍手，“那么，我们来讨论一下装饰物……”

*************

最后，Bilbo和Thorin的整个上午都是在Goodbody的裁缝铺里度过的，Thorin表现出一副严谨的顾客形象，在做出决定前总是让裁缝把所以能提供的选择摆在面前。他们在午餐前离开，Goodbody殷勤地送他们出了大门，并承诺夏日祭两天前准备好整套行头。以极度疲劳的早晨作为一天的开始，他们都饿坏了，两人在面包屋停住脚，买了两个肉派，边吃边向家的方向漫步。

Bilbo忙着应对一块随时威胁他要逃出派皮的胡萝卜时，Thorin突然在一片刚割过的草地边停了下来。

“那就是著名的聚会树？”

Bilbo咽下嘴里的食物，说道：“是的。”

“他们已经开始装饰起来了，”Thorin指了指远处较长树枝下某个带着孩子的小家庭。最小的孩子正坐在父亲的肩膀上，把什么东西绑在树上。

Bilbo点点头，靠在草场边的篱笆上。“孩子小的父母经常把手工饰品当做第一个放上去的，孩子们总是等不及要把自己亲手做的东西挂到树上去。”

“你说过装饰品是哈比屯每个家庭的象征？”Thorin效仿Bilbo的姿势一起靠在篱笆上，解决掉最后一口派。

“是的，一部分是这样。还会有更多家境殷实的家族，把更为华丽的装饰品放上去。而且在未来的一年他们会把装饰品当做好运的象征，用来祈祷丰收。如果想要求子，通常会挂上橡果或山毛榉果。”

Thorin哼哼着，“那么你想挂什么？”

“我的双亲喜欢用丝绸缎带，袋底洞大门的颜色，上面用金线绣着代表我名字缩写的两个字母B。那足以取悦聚会树之神，不是么？”他对Thorin顽皮地挑起一边眉毛。

Thorin离开篱笆，走了几步。“但是，对未来一年，难道你就没有其他的愿望吗？”

Bilbo跟上矮人，肩并肩走下小路。“没有，”他摇摇头，把手里的点心纸搓成一条。“没有什么真的需要的，我住在自己的家里，有一份能让我觉得有趣的工作而且还能帮助其他人，每天晚上入睡前能拥有一本好书和吃饱的肚子。一生不过如此，夫复何求。”

Thorin微微侧身，为对面来的两个女性哈比人让路。Bilbo用眼角的余光捕捉到其中一个回头上下打量Thorin，对着她的朋友小声耳语，然后那个朋友也回过头，慢慢裂开嘴跟着笑起来。

Bilbo觉得脸有些热，他猜测对方在谈论Thorin。她们合该在错身后再次回头看一眼矮人，因为Thorin真的值得那样，他渐渐苏醒的食欲带来赏心悦目的健硕身材，正午的阳光给他的面庞渡上一圈可爱的光晕，他的双眸闪着令人愉悦的光芒。他的头发看起来比初夏的时候更为厚重，斑驳的银丝在蓝天下闪闪发亮。即使穿着不合身的衣服，Thorin依然是英俊的矮人，而Bilbo无法责怪年轻的女孩盯着矮人，幻想这个人出现在庆典时候的样子。

Thorin打断了他的奇思，继续之前的话题。“是的，你的人生很美满。”他顿住了，“但是你总是提起你的父母，谈起你们一起在袋底洞的时候有多么幸福快乐，难道你没有……？”他向那两个哈比女孩的方向扬扬头。Bilbo跟着回头看了一眼，“没有。”他说完看向Thorin，“不知为何从未有过，而且自从哈比屯的镇长发现我有些古怪之后，我很难有机会在每天出门的时候再攻击我的追求者。”他耸耸肩，“况且，独身才是最适合我的。”

那是老生常谈，一个他用过无数次的理由，不管什么时候都可以完美应对，不管是邻里闲聊、家庭访问还是参加婚礼的任何场合。而且那就是事实。至少，在很长一段时间以前一直是。但是，Bilbo心中默想。他一边沿着美丽夏日的小路前行，一边感受Thorin令人安心、熟悉的存在。

但是，他想道，不是独自一人也有它的魅力所在。

节日的早晨，Thorin发现很难保持沉着。他出门检查了两次信箱，然后毫无目的地绕着后花园逛了好一阵子。Bilbo最后终于忍无可忍叫住他，指使他准备蔬菜装盘，好带去宴会上。

他开始清洗、去皮，但是没过多久Thorin手上的动作逐渐慢下来，最后刀子落在菜板上，他的视线和思绪游离到不知什么地方去了。当感到一双灵巧的手从他的手里抽出刀，矮人收回放远的深思，这才意识到Bilbo已经代替他处理好了蔬菜。Thorin离开厨房，从书房里挑了本书，但是不出片刻他又放下书。最后他回到自己的卧室，打算摆弄一番前一天从Goodbody哪里取回来的崭新行头。

把外套裤子摆在床上以后，他花了很长时间将它们展平到没有一丝褶皱，想要确保穿戴上的那个晚上看起来尽可能完美整洁。那将是Bilbo第一次看到他穿在身上的日子。

他的目光划过整洁的针脚，搜寻任何没有切掉的线条，手掌扶开外套前襟根本不存在的毛絮。他的手指停在黄铜扣子旁边，感觉小小的橡果轮廓。Thorin在Goodbody给他们拿出扣子做选择的时候，一眼就认了出来，跟Bilbo最喜欢那件外套上用的一样。

纽扣在手指间旋转的时候，Thorin意识到他的思绪被两样东西占据了：恢复所有感官，还有Bilbo Baggins。然而他无法放弃其中一个思考另一个，他的思维很长一段时间都在单一的路线上巡回。

或许那就是他一晚上坐立难安的原因所在。不但代表另一种感官的回归，而且那也将是能够为Bilbo展现病态之外自我的机会。他是Thorin，依鲁伯的王位继承人，而他非常、非常想让Bilbo看到他真正的样子。不仅仅是两个月之前出现在他的门口，寻求帮助那个可怜、邋遢的矮人。

今晚，他们只是Bilbo和Thorin。不再是病患与医者。

*************

下午的晚些时候从南方吹来一阵微风，吹走了炎热的烦躁，Bilbo坐在他的长凳上，等待着Thorin打扮停当。他的旁边放着一大壶热鸡汤，里面加了一些他从花园里摘下来的甜豆和卷心菜叶子，此外还放了一些从市集上买来的柠檬。还有一个盖住的碗，里面盛着刚刚煮好的马铃薯，黄橙橙的小圆球引人食指大动。他已经有很长一段时间没有给那么多人准备食物了，他希望足够所有想尝试他厨艺的人享用。

哈比人再次低头查看外套口袋，检查他的装饰品是否安然躺在里面。深绿色的丝绸缎带正紧贴着他的红色外套。

向后仰起头阖上双眼，他感到凉爽的风扫过他的眉梢，把一天劳累的汗水带走。一个晚上的食物和陪伴真的值得如此大动干戈吗？

袋底洞大门打开又关闭的声音闯入他的思绪，他睁开眼，转过头想要说些什么取笑Thorin让他等了这么久。但是，所有的词语在他看到Thorin第一眼的时候瞬间消失殆尽了。Thorin向他所在的长凳走来，身后的夕阳将矮人英俊的轮廓渡上一层金边，哈比人像个离了水的鱼一样大张着嘴巴。绿色外套绝对是裁缝的经典代表作，突显出矮人宽阔的肩膀和坚实的腰背，而且还为矮人的脸上带来好气色。他的头发，刚刚洗过编好辫子，散在两侧肩膀上，充分体现出傲人的发量和长度。裤子紧紧贴在腿上，每走一步都彰显出紧致肌肉的动向。

看到Thorin停在长凳前，低头殷切地看着自己，Bilbo艰难地咽了口唾沫。

“嗯，”Thorin展开手臂，“你觉得如何？”

“我……”Bilbo在长凳上不自在地换了个姿势，试图找到确切的词语形容Thorin。他突然感到左手小指上传来奇怪的热度，“哦！”他迅速远离盛着汤的大壶，站起身查看小拇指，在第一和第二指节中间已经留下一条粉色的痕迹。

“让我看看。”Thorin低沉的呢喃悄然出现在耳边，紧随而来的还有矮人大手掌的触感，倍加小心地翻转查看。

“是，诶，是壶。我刚从炉子上拿下来，还非常……唔，热。”Bilbo磕磕绊绊地说完，凝视着粗大的手指温柔地呵护着他受伤的小指。

矮人的手指沿着烫伤的边缘滑动，Thorin说：“嗯，我想你会活下来的。”他低头看向Bilbo，眼中闪着戏谑的神情。“但是，你会需要一些洋甘菊茶。”

Bilbo咧嘴笑起来，“我想我才应该是医者？”

Thorin回以同样的笑容，“我从最好的那里学来的。”

他们站在那里享受片刻的宁静，双手交握在一处，直到Bilbo最后终于找到了合适的词语。“你看起来非常英俊，Thorin。”他说，“绿色非常适合你，你的选择是正确的。”就是这样，听起来足够单纯。

显而易见的喜悦染红了Thorin的双颊，“谢谢你。”他舔舔嘴唇，“还有你——”目光再次回到Bilbo的脸上，“嗯，显然，看起来也非常、非常的好。”

Bilbo将目光从蓝色凝视中剥离，转而研究Thorin整洁的袖子。“这真贴心。”他说，手指沿着袖口刺绣的边缘滑动。金线在绿色的织物中交错，连续的线条创造出一片片橡树叶和槲寄生果实的形状。

“好像本该如此，仿佛命中注定我会一直带着橡树和槲寄生的标志。”Thorin低喃，他的目光追随着Bilbo的手指划过袖子的轨迹。

“没错。”Bilbo边说边用手指划过刺绣。

几个哈比人的喧闹声经过篱笆，带着他们的东西前往宴会桌，他们一路上欢呼雀跃，将Bilbo和Thorin从失神中唤醒，两人这才放开彼此的手。Bilbo蜷起手指，试图保留掌心上Thorin的余温时，小指的烫伤被彻底丢在了脑后。

“我们也该出发了。”他说。他转身端起壶把手的时候听到Thorin说，“你没忘了什么吗？”

Bilbo皱起眉，低头看看食物，又拍拍口袋再次检查装饰品是否还在。他面露疑惑转向Thorin。

“我的药？”Thorin挑起眉，“我想在去庆典之前得到亲吻。”

“哦，是的，没错，我——我忘记……”Bilbo说着从Thorin身边挤过去穿过袋底洞的大门。门在身后闭合的时候，哈比人在黑暗中静静地靠着门平复呼吸。

因为有些事发生了改变。在最近几个月中，他开始把Thorin当做最亲密的朋友，某个可以轻松谈话的人、某个可以融入Bilbo生活的人，仿佛他的存在填补了某个看不见的缺口。同Thorin生活在一起的时光是那么美好、那么轻松、那么舒适。

好吧，Bilbo走进厨房寻找品醇器的时候心中想道，再也不会感到舒适了。

他们之间开始发生某些微妙的变化，某种不仅仅是友谊的情愫开始滋生。

但是，Bilbo吞下苦涩的药剂时默想，但那只是因为他是Thorin开始发现生活美好时身边唯一的存在。当然，面对得到的第一份善意、第一次吸引、第一分喜悦，他会把那当做一生中最美好的事。就像刚出壳的小鸭子，面对崭新得难以承接的世界，出于本能要去追逐遇到的第一个温暖生物。所以Bilbo必须成为负责保持两人之间距离的那个人，他必须让Thorin体验袋底洞之外的世界，而这场祭典将成为第一步。

当带上身后绿色的大门，他停住脚步，抬起一只手轻轻压住胸口，感受肋骨下轻不可察的钝痛。或许是药酒跟之前吃的什么东西犯冲？他清清喉咙，试图在面对坐在长凳上等待的Thorin之前压下不舒适感。

“那么，”Bilbo故意用雀跃的语气开口，“我想到预防你背部拉伤的方法了，坐在那里别动。”他踏上长凳，登上去左顾右盼最后与Thorin面对面。赤裸的脚趾下传来木板温暖的触感。

Thorin微笑着说，“两只耳朵，不多不少？”

“只是想确认一下。”Bilbo说着勾勾手指示意Thorin靠近一些。

他不得不把那些浓黑的长发撩到矮人身后，手指在银黑的发丝间穿梭直到触摸到Thorin的耳朵。如果不是个头特别的大，圆滚滚的形状看起来简直可以称之为可爱。Bilbo用一根手指划过耳朵的轮廓，告诉自己他的触摸对Thorin来说没有任何意义，然后靠过去轻轻在耳廓上落下一个缓慢的亲吻。他的手在Thorin的肩膀上找到归属地，上身微微靠着矮人，Bilbo潜意识里知道，Thorin健硕的身躯是防止他脸向下栽倒的有力保障。他稍稍向后撤了寸许，换了个姿势，然后倾向Thorin的另一侧，感受着矮人温暖的呼吸拂过他的嘴巴，哈比人轻轻落下另一个吻。结束后Bilbo的手还停在Thorin的肩膀上，放松后站稳脚跟，两人彻底分开前，他的嘴唇坎坎擦过Thorin的面颊。

Thorin依旧阖着双眼，Bilbo靠过来放大的影像对他来说简直难以承载，他低声呢喃，“说点儿什么，Bilbo，拜托，我想听到你的声音。”

Bilbo难以压抑嘴角勾起的冲动，“傻瓜矮人。”他一边从长凳上跳下来一边满怀深情地说。

仿佛有什么东西压在胃袋底部。是的，没错，Bilbo听起来就该是那个样子，既轻柔又温暖。他的声音就像品尝草莓的味道，就像凝视绿色原野的景象，就像嗅闻甜卷饼的气息。

Bilbo抬起头盯着Thorin的脸，注意到他嘴角不易察觉的微笑，还有始终没有睁开的双眼。“Thorin？”听到哈比人呼唤他的名字，仿佛脊梁都跟着震颤。Thorin深深吸了口气，张开双眸。“什么？”

“你还好吗？需要坐下来吗？”

Thorin摇摇头，“我很好，只是——你的声音——是那么美妙。”

“我的声音？”Bilbo大笑起来，“这句赞美非同小可，特别是出自一个能用催眠曲安抚随时凶猛来袭座狼的矮人之口。”

“真的？”Thorin皱起眉，“我的声音具有安抚效果？”

Bilbo端起盛着鸡汤的汤壶把手，递给Thorin。“你自己听不出来吗？是有一点沙哑的低沉音色，就像一只威严的熊被爱抚时候发出的声音。”

“威严的熊？”Thorin一边接过汤壶一边裂着嘴笑。“我知道我的声音有些低沉，但是除此之外没什么特别的。”

“相信我，就是那样。不信你可以等庆典时听听其他哈比人的评价。”Bilbo说着把盛马铃薯的碗夹在腋下。“整晚都会有激动的哈比人围着你团团转。”

Thorin轻不可察地换了个姿势。“是啊。”他轻声说，目光从Bilbo的脸上别开。

Bilbo能听到乐声从聚会场地的方向隐隐传来，举目眺望，能将整个原野纳入眼底，身边的栅栏一直延伸到聚会场地，沿途充斥着许许多多穿着色彩纷呈礼服的哈比人。

“准备好了吗？”他问Thorin。

Thorin点点头，于是他们一起出发。大门在身后闭合，两人信步踏上大道。

但是片刻后Thorin停了下来，Bilbo走出几步才意识到，回头看过来。矮人抬着头看向天空，整个人像石像一样僵硬地戳在那里。“Thorin？”

“是鸟……”Thorin低声说，目光紧盯着附近一颗树的树冠。

Bilbo也听到了，就像每一个夏季夜晚的声音一样。叽喳声从某个地方传来，轻柔的鸟鸣随着微风吹散温热的空气。

“是的。”他说，“是鸟。”

他们无声地站立着，一起侧耳倾听。

Bilbo觉得自己应该说些什么，应该给Thorin提供一些描述性的词语。但是应该如何诠释由鸟鸣带给哈比人、矮人、人类还有精灵们最单纯的快乐？确实有些情感因素，比如鸟儿从精灵在第一纪元苏醒的时候一直歌唱到现在，而这样的歌声从未改变。他觉得有时候半兽人都会驻足聆听，也会为生命的歌声偷偷感到震撼。

Thorin最后闭上眼点点头，“我准备好了。”

Bilbo也跟着点头，然后转身向会场方向走去，Thorin追上来的时候他感觉到一阵暖意从小臂传来。他们一路上很少交谈，也无须交谈。

“Bilbo先生！”

喧闹的会场某处传来一声呼唤，Bilbo闻声回过头，但是视野里没有其他人。他感觉有人拉他的手，低下头看到Myrtle和Minto正热切地盯着他。

“哦，你们好。”Bilbo微笑着说。他感觉到Thorin在身后的动作，矮人也跟着转过来面向孩子们。

“今晚你会施展魔法吗？”Myrtle小小的身体兴奋地直发抖，她抬起头对年长的哈比人咧嘴笑着。Minto站在她身后不远的地方，一直稳稳地抓着她的手。

“唔……”Bilbo迟疑了，“今晚不行，今天我舒展了太多魔法，现在有一点儿累。”

“哦。”Myrtle的笑脸有些暗淡，但是很快又充满朝气，“Mosco好多了！我们今天还比赛来着，他比我们所有人跑得都快！从家到聚会树整整一个来回！是不是，Minto？”她摇晃弟弟的手，男孩终于把视线从地上抬起来，对上Bilbo。

“是的。”Minto安静地说，“他完全康复了。”他的声音稍微大了一些，也终于敢对上Bilbo的双眸，“谢谢你，Bilbo先生。”

Bilbo低头看着贴心的男孩和他聪明的姐姐，看着他们充满感激和钦佩的面庞，但是他不由自主地觉得自己好像是个骗子。而且他知道Thorin就站在他的身后，听到所有这些，心中有同样的感受。在男孩康复的整个过程中，他只是让他喝了些好喝的茶，但是这些孩子以为他把他们的哥哥从死亡线上拉了回来。

他深吸一口气开口，“好吧——”

“你不是一个哈比人！”Myrtle的目光离开Bilbo，现在越过他的肩膀盯着Thorin。

Thorin凑过来站在Bilbo的身边。“不，我不是。”

“你的块头太大了，绝对不是哈比人。而且你的脚不对。”她眯起眼，“你是什么？”

“我是一个矮人。”Thorin回答。

Bilbo看到两个孩子品味着这个全新的词语，好像对待食物一样反复咀嚼。“你是Bilbo先生创造的吗？是不是他用魔法赋予了你生命？”Myrtle的目光飞快地从Bilbo身上跳到Thorin的身上。

Bilbo听到Thorin的轻笑声，“从某种意义上来说……是的。”

两个孩子瞪大双眼，上下打量Thorin，惊叹于眼前崭新的生物。即使Minto都发出一声几乎不易察觉的“哇哦……”

他们旁边摆满食物的桌上放出一声欢呼，四周的人群向他们靠拢。看来大家打算从分享食物来开启夏日祭的庆典。

Myrtle和Minto跑开去寻找他们的父母，而Thorin打算向食物的方向迈步，这时Bilbo按住他的胳膊。

“稍等。”他从兜里掏出丝绸缎带。“我想最好在其他人分神的时候把这个搞定。”他说着转身向聚会树走去。

树干上靠着一架梯子，专门用来挂高处的装饰品，但是Bilbo只是踮起脚尖，把绿色的丝带系在最下面的一根枝杈上，然后便欣赏起金色的镶边随着微风在夕阳中闪闪动人的姿态。

“好了，”他说着回头看向Thorin，“这样就可以了，现在我们可以去吃东西了。”

“等等。”Thorin说着走到Bilbo身旁。矮人盯着绿色的缎带看了片刻，摘下辫子上最底端的一颗珠饰。随着珠饰解开，他的辫子彻底松散开，留下一缕微卷的发丝。

Bilbo看到Thorin在拇指与食指间捻了捻珠子，呼出一口气，然后向前一步，将珠子穿在Bilbo的丝带上，最后又把丝绸整理得像绑上去之前一样平整。树枝因为增加的重量有些下垂，珠饰微微摇摆，就像绳子上挂着的铃铛一样。

Thorin转回身面对Bilbo。“这样看起来才对，因为是我把你硬拽来的，所以我也应该为聚会树的神明供奉些东西。虽然我不知道矮人的珠饰对你们来说象征着什么，但是……”他耸耸肩，躲避Bilbo惊奇的目光。“感觉就合该是那样。”

感觉就合该是那样，没错，因为Bilbo也同样觉得。当Thorin在夏末离开后，这颗珠饰和缎带将被留在夏尔。于此相伴的还有Bilbo的回忆。

但是他没有把心里话说出来，只是把一只手轻柔地贴在Thorin的后背上。“你饿了吗？”他问Thorin，对多愁善感的矮人露出温柔的微笑。

“饿极了。”Thorin带着微笑回答，于是他们回到桌旁加入宴会。

*************

哈比屯的哈比人实在是太多了，Bilbo一边漫无目的地嚼着一片面包，一边巡视聚会树的场地。他看遍每个角落，哈比人在聊天、欢笑、进餐、饮酒，哈比人、哈比人，全都是哈比人。

而在正中间与众不同的存在就是Thorin。自从Thorin被从他身边拉走以后，在一群哈比人中间聊得如鱼得水，Bilbo开始腹诽，这么长时间以来他是否看到过矮人笑得如此开怀。Thorin显然是这次夏日祭的瞩目中心，而现在他就像市集上一头价值连城的公牛，不断有人拍打鉴赏，倍受关注。

当Bilbo看到一个厚颜无耻的哈比女孩，一边对她的朋友露出得意的笑容一边伸出手撩起一缕Thorin的长发绕在指尖上时，他彻底停止了咀嚼。Thorin一开始没有留意到，直到女孩绕着他转圈，露出甜到腻的笑容，还抖了抖她的新裙子。树荫遮住了Thorin的面孔，距离有些远，Bilbo看不到矮人的表情。他只能勉强分辨出Thorin对刚认识的陌生人点了点头。

面包还有一半没嚼碎，Bilbo生生咽了下去，哽在喉咙里火辣辣的。是的，哈比人实在是太多了。

他看了眼稍微高出一截的演奏台，被弃之不理的乐器和混迹在喧闹人群中玩乐的乐手令Bilbo非常恼火。他已经对Thorin许诺过带他听音乐，但是到目前为止只有无尽的食物和喋喋不休、过分热情的哈比人。如果不是Bilbo，他们根本没有机会对Thorin阿谀奉迎。

有人经过从背后推了他一把，那人手里端着好几杯新鲜的麦芽酒，数量多得几乎失去平衡。Bilbo的目光追随那个哈比人，看着他雀跃地加入朋友们的行列，所有人看到后欢快地帮他卸下重担。Bilbo清空自己的酒杯，起身打算再取一些回来。穿过场地的过程中他不得不不断闪躲侧身，尽量降低自己在狂欢人群中的存在感。

“Bilbo。”

即使在喧哗的噪声中，Bilbo还是能立刻分辨出熟悉的嗓音。他转过身抬头看向Thorin的面庞，在温暖的夜色中是那么张扬、耀眼，他情不自禁地对他的朋友露出微笑。“Bilbo，你必须尝尝这个。”Thorin举起手里的盘子，盘子里看起来是小小的圆蛋糕，一个个金黄、酥脆。

“好，让我……”Bilbo把酒杯换到另一只手，但是在他伸出手想要拿一块蛋糕的时候，Thorin举着食物的手出现在视野里。

大约有一、两次心跳的时间，Bilbo有种古怪的冲动，想要就那样靠近Thorin的手，让他的嘴唇擦过哪些手指，用舌头灵巧地捕获手指间小小的蛋糕。

但是随即喧闹声再次出现在他的意识里，他只是从Thorin的手中接过食物，对矮人点头致谢，接着便一口吞了进去。

舌尖的味道令Bilbo瞪大双眼，“马铃薯。”

Thorin点点头，“还有洋葱和欧芹，切碎后跟鸡蛋、面粉混合在一起，然后过油炸。”他等待着Bilbo咽下口中的食物，“很好，不是么？”

Bilbo哼哼着，“是的，非常好。”他越过Thorin的肩膀瞥了眼，看到他跑向Bilbo时抛在身后的一群哈比人。“享受吗？”他问道。

Thorin吐了口气。“他们非常健谈，你的朋友们。”他把挡住前额的一缕发丝拨到脑后，“他们的问题不断，我甚至连一个词都插不进去。”

“哦？”Bilbo再次迈开脚步，向着麦芽酒和红酒的酒桶走去。Thorin紧跟在他的身后。“那么他们都问了些什么？没什么不得体的问题吧，我猜？”

“不，没有。”Thorin开始摆着手指数，“主要是关于谁帮我做的衣服、我是否参加过夏尔的夏日祭典、我给宴会带了什么食物、晚些时候我是否会跳舞，诸如此类。”

Bilbo点点头，把酒杯灌满红酒。他给Thorin拿起一个空酒杯，当得到肯定的点头后，同样装满红酒递给矮人。

他们一边优哉游哉地品着红酒，一边绕着场地外延漫步。

Bilbo抬头看向Thorin，“你适应的如何……”他比了比自己的耳朵，“你知道的。”

“还不错，到目前为止。噪音太大，所以我几乎没有机会迷失在什么美妙的悦声里。”

“那很好。”Bilbo又呷了口酒。

Thorin低垂目光看向自己手里的酒杯，“我想比起红酒我更喜欢麦芽酒，尝起来没有那么苦。”

Bilbo露出微笑，“看来我把你带得喜欢甜食了，希望你回到依鲁伯以后有足够的蜂蜜。”

Thorin从酒杯里喝了一大口咽了下去，没有作出任何回应。

一群小孩子飞奔而过，在玩某种追逐游戏，藏在树干、父母的后面，然后跑远，而他们尖利的喊叫、笑闹声再次传回Bilbo和Thorin站立的地方。

Bilbo正打算再次把话题带回之前围绕Thorin的哈比人身上，但是被预示着演奏即将开始的琴弓缓慢拉过琴弦的声音打断了。

演奏者已经回到了他们的乐器旁。

演奏被一阵低音鼓的打击声拉开帷幕，鼓点比Thorin的脉搏跳动得更快，于是下一秒矮人的心跳也跟着追赶上去，他能够感觉到鼓声引起的共鸣在体内跌宕回响。琴弓第一次划过琴弦时Thorin的呼吸也跟着加速，紧接着长笛开始演奏一段欢快的旋律，两种乐器相互追逐嬉闹，时而攀升、时而环绕，随即又齐头并进了片刻。随后，一方逃了开去，另一个紧随其后，再重复之前的旋律。曲调变得更快了，越来越快，越来越快。

Thorin能感觉到身体里调动着音符。鼓点敲打他的内里，而轻柔的提琴和长笛点亮了他的大脑，热意散布在前额、耳后。旋律还在重复，穿透他的整个身躯，从脚趾到发梢一起嗡嗡作响。

仿佛无处不在，紧紧贴着他的皮肤，永远不会停歇。他想要跟着音乐扭动，想要随之摇摆。

长笛错后提琴一步，不断重复相同的旋律，音节持续攀高，仿佛鸟儿的啭鸣、叽喳。

“像鸟……”Thorin喃喃着，双眸紧盯着乐队的方向。

矮人眼角的余光捕捉到Bilbo惊喜地抬头看向他的表情。“没错。”哈比人一边轻声附和一边慢慢点了点头。

有人经过Thorin身边，冲进已经有第一对舞者开始跟着旋律起舞的舞池，半路上撞到了矮人的胳膊。相同的旋律撞击着Thorin身体的每一处，催促着他跟着移动。

“我想跳舞。”他清了清喉咙，转向Bilbo。

Bilbo瞪大双眼。“哦，好吧。”他巡视四周，“好吧，或许——”

“跟你一起跳。”

Bilbo吐了口气，喷出一声伪装失败的大笑。“从小到大我从来没在夏日祭上跳过舞。”

“而我一辈子甚至从来都没有跳过一步。”Thorin面对他，“势均力敌。”

Bilbo舔舔嘴唇，看了看舞池中心，跳舞的哈比人越来越多，形成一支欢快的队伍。“会有人嘲笑我们的。”

“没关系，音乐可以掩盖住一切闲言碎语。”音符敲打着Thorin的脊梁，令他不由自主跟着低音鼓的节奏上下颠动。

他低头对上Bilbo专注的目光，哈比人的双眸审视Thorin跃跃欲试的神情。

Bilbo叹了口气，把酒杯放在旁边的桌子上。“好吧，但是我们必须做出符合‘疯子巴金斯和他的疯矮人’名号相当的精彩表演。”

“来吧！”

Thorin领路，穿过人群，Bilbo在Thorin撞到路上的哈比人时喃喃着抱歉。当他们到达舞池边缘，Thorin转身面对Bilbo，期待地伸出手。

“好吧。”Bilbo咕哝着把Thorin的右手放在自己的肩膀上，然后用自己的左手抓住Thorin的腰。

“你的手……”Bilbo伸出左手，无声地示意Thorin握住他的手。

“然后呢？”如此靠近乐队，音符仿佛在血液中搏动，Thorin急于跟着晃动。

“嗯……”Bilbo低下头，这才注意到Thorin厚重的靴子，紧挨着自己光裸的脚趾。“我们还是用最简单的方式开始吧。”他循着低音鼓的节拍挪了一步。“抬左脚。”他说着同时抬起自己的右脚，低头观察Thorin是否照做。

“现在，跟着节奏，一……”他落下脚，Thorin跟着学，他们的身体歪向一侧。

“接着……”Bilbo抬起另一只脚，Thorin效仿，“……二。”一边落下的同时另一只脚跟着抬起。

“一。”他们紧跟着节奏再次放下脚。

“二。”Thorin跟着一起说，身体顺畅地跟上音乐的节拍。“一。”

他们抓着彼此，一只脚跟着一只脚跳动，每一步都完美地跟随着节拍，将他们更加推近彼此。

当Thorin终于随心移动，将身体内一开始就被音乐酝酿出的情绪宣泄出来时，矮人放声大笑。“这真有趣！”他低下头，贴着Bilbo的耳朵说。

Bilbo点点头，吹开挡住前额的长发。“是的，没错。”他的手开始爬上Thorin的肩膀，挺直后背才能勾上去。“但是，你的块头太大了。”

Thorin露出得意的笑容，“是你太小了！”

音乐渐强，长笛与小提琴和鸣，演奏出最终乐章的美妙音符。

Thorin稍稍迟疑后便下定决心，他放开Bilbo的手，双手捧住Bilbo的后腰，然后将哈比人整个举了起来。

“什么——？”那是Bilbo双脚离地前唯一能说出来的词语，接着他便被Thorin禁锢在胸前。哈比人的双臂紧紧环住Thorin的脖子，紧贴上去唯恐掉下来。

“来吧，Bilbo！”Thorin说完带着他开始转圈，紧随节奏越过其他舞者。他们的舞步既不够优雅也不够流畅，但是你很难找到比Thorin更热情的存在。矮人感到从未有过的轻盈，即使高举着Bilbo，笑意在内心最深处缓缓滋长。

他歪着头看过去，而Bilbo紧贴在他的肩膀上。夜晚的微风吹乱他的卷发，舞动的热气使他的面庞染上迷人的粉红色。Thorin深呼吸，这是他第一次注意到Bilbo的味道。那是一种混合的芬芳，参杂着他早先做的鸡汤、书房里的书本、花园里不知名的药草，或许还有库房里储备植物的味道。Thorin用鼻子深深吸气，味道是那么熟悉，那么像Bilbo应该有的味道。

音乐如同骤然开始时一样戛然而止，整个场地爆发出热烈的掌声、欢呼声和喝彩声。

在周遭的一片喧闹中，Thorin把Bilbo慢慢放回地面，他的双手微松，但是始终没有离开Bilbo后腰的位置。

体力的大量消耗令两人气喘吁吁，他们的呼吸混合在一起，Bilbo抬起头，胳膊慢慢从Thorin的脖子上滑下来。

“你说得对，”Bilbo边喘边说，“那很有趣。”他后撤了一步，强迫Thorin放开他，哈比人舔了舔双唇低头看向自己的双脚。

Thorin艰难地吞咽。“是的。”

音乐再次响起，更多哈比人加入跳舞的行列，有些人跑去找酒喝，或者再填一盘食物。

“再跳一支？”Thorin问。

Bilbo抬头看向Thorin发光的面庞。“当然。”

*************

他们跳了接下来那首曲子，还有之后的两首，但是当Thorin再次拉起Bilbo的手要求继续的时候，哈比人举手投降了。

“不行了。”他一边试图平复快速搏动的心跳，一边说，“不行了，求你。”

Thorin咧着嘴得意地笑。“那么再来一杯红酒？”

“一杯什么都行！”Bilbo说着大笑起来。

他们找到两整瓶红酒，还有两支酒杯，然后便在场地边一颗很小的橡树下坐了下来。他们的后背靠在树干上，肩并肩分享红酒。

夜已经深了。桌子上的食物消耗得超不多了，还剩下一些蛋糕。家长们给孩子切了一大块，留着回家的路上吃。一些年纪较小的孩子已经靠在父亲的怀里睡去，夏日祭带来的兴奋把他们累垮了。

“这里的孩子真多。”Thorin喝了口杯子里的酒，带着惊奇的语气说。

Bilbo看了一圈，试图在脑海中将孩子和成人的数量做个比较，“在我看来不算多的范畴。”

“我之前听一个哈比人说他有七个孩子——七个！”Thorin摇摇头，“矮人如果足够幸运的话才能拥有一个以上的孩子。而且还是在罕见地拥有结婚机会的前提下。”

Bilbo皱起眉，“罕见？”

“对矮人来说，选择不结婚和结婚的比例几乎相同。一生中还有其他重要的使命像罗曼史一样召唤着我们，比如工作、亲人、家园、责任等等。”

Bilbo咽下满口红酒，问道，“那么什么在召唤你？”

Thorin转过头，将脸庞贴着树干，目光描摹Bilbo的轮廓。“我现在还不知道。”

旁边响起零落的掌声，两人循声抬起头，一对年轻的哈比人伴侣结束了亲吻，他们的家人、朋友围在四周，跟着微笑、欢呼。当那对情侣退后，Thorin才注意到他们仍然被手上的缎带绑在一起。无须任何言语，他们一起转身向着聚会树的方向走去，随后把手上的缎带绑在树叶上，手挽着手安静地立在树前，望着他们刚放上去的装饰品。

“我的堂表亲，Otho Sackville-Baggins和Lobelia Bracegirdle,”Bilbo解释道，“他们正在对彼此许下诺言。”

Thorin看到两个哈比人面对彼此，看到两人眼中闪烁的光芒，看到Otho拂过女孩的长发，于是他知道那是哪种誓言了。“婚姻。”

Bilbo点点头，“缎带象征着他们之间崭新的联系，在夏日祭的时候绑在树上是期许为他们的婚姻带来好运，期望此刻永恒。”

“你不相信？”Thorin偏过身，彻底面向Bilbo。“”不相信爱能够永恒？

Bilbo思考了片刻，然后又喝了口酒。“我相信。”他说，“但是那需要更多实干，而不仅仅是把缎带绑在树上。”

Thorin也喝了一口。“我们矮人中有一个传说，”他说，“据说当马哈尔创造第一个矮人的时候，把他塑造得过分完美。于是就引起了一如的妒忌，因为一如创造的第一个生命——精灵，难以企及矮人的水平。”

“听起来像只在矮人之间流传的传说。”Bilbo带着假笑说。

Thorin微笑着继续，“或许吧，所以，一如强迫马哈尔把他的创造融化，分成两半与次一级的金属混合，锻造出全新的矮人。他们仍然坚不可摧、强壮骄傲，但是他们却不再拥有此前的辉煌。据说这些重塑矮人的后裔，从降生那一刻开始便能感觉到失去了那一半的金属。但是如果他们能在其他矮人体内找到另一半，那么他们将在再创新纪元的辉煌。”

“那么那是爱情吗？”Bilbo问。

“我们叫做‘寻找我们的唯一’，‘唯一’能令我们完整。”

Bilbo沉默了片刻，继续道，“对我来说不像是爱情。”

Thorin靠在树干转过头，看向Bilbo。“不是么？”

“不是，我不相信爱一个人是祖先传承的了不起使命。那只是一个需要你来做的决定，就像任何时候需要做的决定一样。你需要选择是否需要另一个人、选择支持他、帮助他。如果爱情是某种命运，就像把砖垒成一堵墙一样，那么就变得容易多了。”他看向Thorin。“所以那不是爱。”

Thorin低头看向手里的酒杯，向两侧倾斜，欣赏红酒残留在杯壁上的痕迹。“听起来你对爱情知之甚详。”他试图保持语调平稳，但是他仍然能听出自己酸溜溜的语气。Bilbo曾经阐明过自己对那类事毫无兴趣，但是现在Thorin不那么确定了。是不是在他之前袋底洞还有别的人住进去？

Bilbo摇摇头，别开目光。“我不知道，或许那只是醉话，我的言论会变得更加武断。”

“更加武断？”Thorin喷出一阵笑声，允许Bilbo逃离这个话题。

“比你坚持炒蛋的正确过程更加固执己见？”

“你不能把爱情观跟炒蛋混为一谈！炒蛋绝对完胜！”

Thorin大笑起来，但是很快两人再次陷入沉默，无声地饮酒与摆弄酒杯的过程交替进行。

Bilbo最后打破了沉默。“所以，如果你们的传说是真的，那么一个矮人爱上另一个矮人，一定会变得完整，而且也注定是真爱？”他保持着目视前方的姿势，目光盯着一群欢声笑语经过空地的哈比人。

“是的。”Thorin说着瞥了眼Bilbo，“如果传说是正确的。”即便如此，Thorin这辈子一直被这样教导着接受这个信念，他知道那些寻找到唯一的著名矮人，了解他们因为真爱变得强大、成就伟业。但是，此刻，在夏尔，坐在Bilbo的旁边，感觉那就像是一个为了保证马哈尔造物根基稳固，特意从孩童时代便口耳相传的童话故事。如果世上真的存在所谓唯一，那么唯一所指代的范围应该跨越依鲁伯的边境，翻越蓝山和铁矿山的高峰。

他再次瞥了眼Bilbo。必须如此。

聚会场地渐渐安静下来。年长些的哈比人很快也紧随带着孩子的哈比人之后离开。大蛋糕已经被切成小块，周围围着三三两两的小群体，有些是亲朋、有些是情侣，他们安逸地伴在彼此身边，轻轻的交谈声温和地飘过田野。乐手已经休息了，现在正靠在舞台上享受美味的麦芽酒，小提琴手用一块手帕擦拭着汗湿的琴弓把手。他拍了拍鼓手的肩膀随后举起提琴拉动琴弓，感受琴弦在拉动下有力的嘶吼。接着，他独自一个人站在舞台上，开始演奏。

Thorin把手臂撑在膝盖上，靠向前想要离音乐更近一些。乐曲慢慢流泻，像水滴敲打岩石，但是又不同于山间溪流。每一次他认为自己掌握了规律，然而声音立刻再次发生变化。时不时出现拉长的颤音，随着小提琴手身体摇摆而颤动。他无法用言语描述自己听到了什么，只能用心感受。

“听起来像哭泣。”他轻声呢喃，只有Bilbo能够听到他的话。

小提琴手对剩下的人群拉响最后一个音符以后，场地彻底归于平静。

Thorin屏住呼吸，感受音乐的余波在胸腔膨胀，推挤大脑，冲破喉咙。他想要强咽下去，但是依然觉得有什么哽在咽喉。

“Thorin？”Bilbo的声音那么遥远。

他感到双目刺痛，难以呼吸。太多了，他无法逃离。

他感到Bilbo在旁边挪动，感觉到哈比人的呼吸吹在他的面颊上。

“跟我说话，Bilbo。”他低声说，“我无法处理，只要……说些什么，拜托。”

Bilbo咬着嘴唇思考了片刻，然后对着Thorin的耳朵低声说。“说个谜语如何？”

Thorin飞快地点点头，“任何都可以。”

“好吧。”Bilbo顿了一下开始朗诵。“盒子无锁也无盖，黄金宝藏藏中间。”

Thorin眨眨眼，喉咙的紧致感得到了缓解，从谜语开始的一瞬间，他便转头对上Bilbo的双眸。“黄金宝藏？”

Bilbo点点头，“嗯哼，继续，猜猜是什么？”

“盒子……”Thorin开始思考的时候目光失去焦距，“是不是什么只能用魔法打开的东西？”

Bilbo翻了个白眼，“不是，只是非常普通，平白无奇的东西。”

Thorin把头靠在身后的树干上，抬头看向头顶的树冠。“是不是一个盒子形状的石头，里面包裹着金子原石？”

Bilbo大笑起来，“我说了普通！”

“怎么了？”Thorin裂开嘴，“金子在我来的地方非常普通。”

“没错，但是你绝对不可能从盒子形状的石头里面挖出来！”

Thorin摇摇头，“我放弃，告诉我答案。”

Bilbo靠过去小声说，“是鸡蛋。”

“但那不是盒子！盒子是有棱角的！鸡蛋是圆滑的！”

“是某种类型的盒子。”Bilbo抗议，“是指外面的部分——蛋壳——而里面包含其他东西，它看起来就像一个盒子。”

Thorin翻了个白眼，但是他脸上的笑容始终没变。“有些强词夺理，你觉得呢？”

“好吧，如果我这样说就不能算是一个谜语了：‘抽丝剥茧辨中间，黄金宝藏显出来。’”

Thorin拍拍大腿，“好多了！现在真的有机会猜到谜底了。”

Bilbo用肩膀撞了撞Thorin的手臂。“是的，如果你是小孩子的话！”

Thorin朗声大笑。“好吧，我发现我不得不对你证明我自己。再说一个。”

他们在树下紧挨着彼此，Bilbo向Thorin提问，一个关于三十匹白马的、一个有腿的，还有其他许多。他们的低喃、轻诉没有穿到旷野，只保留在他们脚尖所及的范围内。

只有几次大笑或咯咯声压过音乐声，而Bilbo一直小心注意着Thorin的耳朵没有在这晚接下来的时间里再次陷入超载。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、 关于矮人“唯一（The One）”的传说出自《托尔金的造物传奇》和阿里斯托芬（雅典最伟大的古典讽刺喜剧剧作家，代表作《云》和《吕西斯特拉特》）的柏拉图之爱的学术专题演讲。之后会有一个小专栏给大家讲述其中的起源和相关故事。  
> 2、 最后一段险些令Thorin超载的小提琴独奏为巴赫的第五套大提琴组曲（Bach's Cello Suite no. 5）：http://music.baidu.com/album/5430999  
> 3、 Quel为本章夏日祭场景绘制的插图


	7. 第七章 触碰

夏日祭结束后，几周的时间在袋底洞中悄然流逝。炎热终于开始消退，Bilbo和Thorin可以在花园里消磨的时间变得多起来，自从Thorin到来后这一直是一个被忽略的活动。凋零的蒲公英把种子随风吹散到花床上，带着来势汹汹的敌意靠近Bilbo获奖的鸢尾花。所以，Bilbo和Thorin再一次开始了清除活动。

Bilbo最好的园艺工具都是为哈比人的手设计的，在Thorin粗大的手指间几乎消失了踪影，小小的把手很难有施展的空间。

“直接用手吧。”Bilbo说，“几天前刚刚下过雨，所以花园里的土壤还算柔软。”他蹲在Thorin的旁边，给他演示如何挖出顽固的种子。“尽可能深地挖出整个根部。”他越过肩膀看了眼Thorin，露出得意的笑容。“但是你也要尽量克制，不要因为热情过度就把整个花园都挖走。”

Thorin微笑着把挡住面庞的头发绑在脑后。“我试试看。”

Bilbo留他一个人忙活，矮人拿起工具向花园另一侧走去。酷暑终于止步于上个月，拂过额头的清凉微风是那么宜人，但是对Bilbo来说它也宣布了另一个消息：夏季即将到达尾声。

现在，他等待着，等待Thorin向他发出找回最后一个感官的请求。等待一切告终。

他的铁铲突然撞到土里的石块，手从把手上滑脱了，手腕传来一阵扭痛。Bilbo直起后背，揉了揉疼痛的手腕，检查是否红肿发热。他慢慢吐出一口气。没关系，他想到，没关系。但是手腕依然很疼。

他把全部注意力放在手头的工作上，顺着花床慢慢移动，拔起所有令人烦恼的杂草。当太阳在天亮高高挂起，他停下来擦了擦脖子上的汗水，暗暗希望手边有他的手帕可以擦汗。

Bilbo回过头，越过肩部看Thorin的情况，但是视野中却没有矮人的踪影。Bilbo皱起眉，完全转过身，目光搜寻整个花园寻找矮人。最后，他彻底站起来，打算去屋里找Thorin。

经过高大的鸢尾花，他差点儿被枝杈下的什么东西绊倒。Bilbo磕磕绊绊勉强保持住平衡，低头看到Thorin平躺在草地上，矮人阖着双眼，手臂懒洋洋地枕在脑后。

Bilbo轻轻踢了一脚险些将他绊倒的大靴子，“我以为你打算帮我除草？”

Thorin的笑容加深。“我在帮忙。”

Bilbo看了眼Thorin旁边一小挫可怜的草堆。“哦？怎么帮的？”

Thorin仍然闭着眼。“你可能非常了解园艺，Bilbo Baggins。但是我比你更了解战斗，当你要对付一个隐在暗处的敌人——比如令人闻风丧胆的蒲公英，那么就需要攻守兼具的策略。所以，在你一马当先的挑战时，我便退守鸢尾花，重整旗鼓、蓄势待发。即使它们仍然占据周围的领地，我也绝不会让它们妄动我征服的寸土。”

Bilbo情难自禁微笑起来。“那么如果它们挖通地道，突破防御奇袭你身下的这片土地呢？”

“根据现在收集的情报，没有任何关于新敌人具备挖掘本领的信息。”

Bilbo哼哼道：“那么，你一定需要再等等。你现在身陷蒲公英的地盘，它们比你更了解这片土地，而且它们能从土壤和蓝天得到无穷无尽的能量。但是你无法在现有阵地建立与厨房间的供给链，它们很快就会把你熬垮。”

Thorin终于睁开双目，抬起一只手挡住强烈的阳光。“那就是你的重要职责。一旦战胜自己的战役，你就能过来支援我，接着我们便可以并肩作战，一起抵御顽劣的蒲公英。’

Bilbo歪着头，问道：“那么这跟你宁愿躺在这里晒太阳，而不是蹲在地里拔草有什么关系？”

Thorin勾起嘴唇，“这就是我所谓的战斗策略。”

Bilbo摇摇头咧着嘴笑起来，“好吧，我们需要补给。水？”他边问边向房门走去。

“劳驾。”Thorin点点头，“或许你可以再附加一份三明治？”他欢快的声音跟着Bilbo的身影一起穿过袋底洞的大门。

在Bilbo制作三明治的时候，笑容不受控制地爬上他的脸庞。想到如果蒲公英能拿到武器的话，Thorin将如何应对，一声喷笑冲出他的喉咙。Thorin站在花床上奋力阻拦小黄花跌成的高塔，在他不得不撤回来补充供给的时候，其他蒲公英站得远远地投掷小石头的画面出现在脑海里。

关上身后的门，Bilbo带着微笑抬起头，心心念念准备重新挑战Thorin的防御计划，然而，当看到花园里的新客人时，他彻底停住了脚步。

Thorin这时站了起来，后背挺得笔直，转过身面向Bilbo。矮人的正前方是一只巨大的渡鸦，大鸟锋利的喙随着粗粝的声音一开一合，Thorin用同样的语言做了简短的回答。

Bilbo把托盘放在长凳上，紧盯着Thorin和同样盯着他的大鸟，他心想这只跟夏初之际通知Thorin即将到达那只是否是同一只。他踌躇地踱到长凳旁，既不想打扰到矮人，又不想让他一个人面对。

Thorin摇摇头，别开目光不看渡鸦，但是大鸟非常坚持，立刻飞到他的视野内，愤怒地嘎嘎叫着表达被忽视的不满情绪。大鸟继续用陌生的语言陈述，时而挥舞翅膀表示强调。最后，Thorin唐突地大喊了一句，挥手让它离开。

大鸟离开花园，巨大的翅膀铺展开，在依然和暖的空中掠过，留下身后Thorin和Bilbo呆立的身影陷入全然的沉默。Bilbo看到Thorin的手里捏着一朵蒲公英，花径在强劲的握力下被揉碎，断口处溢出几滴浆液。

“是依鲁伯来的？”

Thorin绷紧肩膀：“是的。”

Bilbo艰难地吞咽，等待着Thorin进一步解释。

“是……”蒲公英从Thorin的手里跌落，矮人转身面向Bilbo。“是关于国王，我的父亲。”看向Bilbo的时候，他的目光闪烁着某种不明的情绪。“他——他不太好。”

Bilbo切断他们之间的距离，快步走过去。“哦，Thorin。”他说，哈比人握着矮人的手，希望对方因为自己的存在而得到支持的力量。

“他卧病在床，吃的很少，而且他——”Thorin轻轻阖上双眼，“他问起我。”

Bilbo感到一阵寒意顺着脊椎浸透全身。是了，夏末将至，比他想象中来得更快。他短暂地闭上眼，试图尽可能顺畅地呼气。他必须冷静，哪怕是为了Thorin假装镇定。

Bilbo坚定地拉住Thorin的手，说：“那么你必须回去看望他，回依鲁伯。”他短暂地抿起嘴唇，接着立刻开口继续，“尽快回去。”

Thorin低头看向他们交握的双手，低声咕哝。“但是我们还没有完成。”他的神色迷茫，显然还在挣扎着接受短短几分钟内发生的骤变。

“我们只剩下一种感官。”Bilbo回答，尝试着保持声音坚定从容。Thorin已经不知所措地倒下，所以他必须成为那个唯一站立的人。“而且你可以在我们为你准备旅途所需的时候慢慢适应，买一匹马、打包食物，还有……”他没办法继续下去，喉咙绷得紧紧的，一个字也吐不出来。

Thorin的目光依然没有焦距，茫然地凝视前方，唯一受意识控制的肢体活动只剩下呼吸。

Bilbo下定决心，向Thorin靠近，他把手臂环在Thorin的腰间，紧紧贴着对方。“我们会尽我们所能尽快完成，Thorin。”他低喃，“你一定能及时赶回去。”片刻后，他感觉到Thorin的双臂缓慢地举起来，抱住他的肩膀。

Bilbo不知道为什么他要那样做。Thorin仍然不了解温暖、友善的碰触意味着什么，所以这个姿势对他来说什么意义都没有。但是Bilbo除了这个拥抱什么也给不了，所有的言语都是空洞、匮乏的。

他们无声地站在那里，两人心中深知，要不了多久他们就将天各一方。

  
  


唠叨一下：这章翻完一阵了，因为住院没来得及发出……我还在蜗牛爬……请继续爱我。

 

Thorin独自坐在自己的卧室里， 床垫在他的重量下深陷下去，露出木质床架抵着他的大腿。Thorin没有尝试换个让自己舒服一些的姿势，他需要某种真实的触感坚定意志。

袋底洞现在安静得可怕。Bilbo去集市为Thorin的旅途做准备，他离开已经有一会儿了。哈比人对夏尔马匹的优势夸夸其谈，但是目光却避免对上Thorin，步履蹒跚地离开家门，双手都不知道应该放在哪里。而现在，哈比人离开了，留下Thorin一个人陷入沉思。

他向后倒在床上，茫然的目光扫向天花板。不到一小时前，他也像这样躺在花园里。湛蓝的天空悬在头顶，花朵的芬芳将他团团包围。他能听到Bilbo低沉的呢喃从附近传来，到现在还记得当时的自己距离极乐几乎唾手可得。

Thorin紧紧闭上双眼，试图把记忆锁在脑海之外。之前种种开始变得苦涩，仿佛是在讽刺他必须将一切丢在身后。放弃一切。

Thorin双目刺痛，他飞快地眨眨眼，将头埋在枕头里。枕头闻起来有Bilbo的香皂味，就像衣橱里他的衣服、抽屉里绑辫子的绳子一样，还有自从到达后就丢在床底下的包裹皮。现在，Thorin要再次使用它，在此后数月回归依鲁伯的路上，它将再也不会带有袋底洞的味道，Bilbo的味道。

Thorin从床上一跃而起，想要摆脱那些思绪。会好起来的，他搓搓脸，心中暗暗想道，如果Bilbo从未找到治愈他的方法他就会很快好起来，如果Thorin从未了解这一切他就会很容易好起来。在他仅仅能体会到疼痛，并且用一生的时间将其习以为常、满不在乎的时候。但是，现在他知道了喜悦，疼痛将变得多么难以忍受？而他甚至来不及为此做好准备，因为Bilbo除了快乐从未给他带来其他的经历。

但是现在他的父亲需要他。

“Thorin？”

Bilbo站在敞开的门口，一手端着一个小酒杯。最后一口黄色药酒。

Thorin深吸一口气，试图冷静下来。“你回来了。”

“他们在马厩给你准备了一匹马。”Bilbo走进房间。“她的名字叫Bellis。”Thorin听到点了点头。

“我还跟一个农夫谈了谈，”Bilbo继续说，他的手指不断摆弄着酒杯。“他说未来几天不会下雨，到那时你应该已经走出夏尔地界，我希望好天气一直伴随你回到依鲁伯。”

Bilbo仍然没有对上Thorin的双眼，他的目光越过Thorin的肩膀，直勾勾地盯着Thorin床头上挂着的水彩画。

Thorin低下头，注意到Bilbo在品醇器瓶口上的手指用力到发白。该来的终究来了，他心中想道，终于走到最后一步。不管他多么想推迟，终究还是来了。

“Bilbo？”他问道。

Bilbo还是没有看他。“什么？”

“我想现在得到最后的亲吻。”

终于，熟悉的双眸对上他的。哈比人的眼睑低垂，比Thorin见到的任何时候都眨得更频繁，但是Thorin无法别开目光，即使他的世界已经在周围土崩瓦解。

Bilbo点了点头，当然。因为他从来都不曾拒绝Thorin的任何要求。他会永远帮助他、支持他，把一切解释清楚。那也是为什么Thorin不能对Bilbo提出真正需求的原因所在。

跟我走，离开这个所有人叫你巫师和疯子巴金斯的地方。哪怕你心里的感受跟我想的不一样，求你跟我走，请求你。我无法幻想没有你的世界。

但是Thorin没有开口，因为他不能强迫Bilbo做出决定。他在哈比屯有自己的工作，他的离去会让其他哈比人遭受损失。而且Thorin对父亲和王国有着不可推脱的责任，如果他选择离开那么同样也会伤害他们。

Bilbo和Thorin一同看着最后一滴酒缓缓地从瓶嘴滑过，落进酒杯里。接着Bilbo把空空的品醇器放在柜子上。他举起酒杯，欣赏Thorin卧室窗子透进来的阳光将液体折射出闪烁的光芒。然后他阖上双眼，一口气灌进嘴里，哈比人的脸上露出显而易见的苦涩表情。

Thorin坐在床上等待着，他的手徒劳地举起。Bilbo站在他的面前，稍作迟疑后跪在矮人身前的地板上。他双手捧起Thorin的左手，温柔地翻转，使矮人的手心向下。他飞快地瞥了眼Thorin，随后Bilbo舔了舔嘴唇，低下头，将轻柔的亲吻擦过粗糙的皮肤。

当他放下矮人的手掌，Thorin将手放在胸口，已经能够感觉到掌心传导而来了的微弱搏动。他低头看向Bilbo，后者捧起他的右手，落下的亲吻比左手上那个停留得稍微长了一些。

随后，Thorin感觉到了。

仿佛火焰般开始。不是那种在壁炉前炽灼的感觉，而是更加温和、生动的存在。脉搏敲打他的皮肤，没有任何地方比他的手掌上的感觉更强烈，那里曾经有Bilbo嘴唇的触感，仿佛烙下永久的标记。

他低头看向面低垂的头，慢慢地，用从未有过的缓慢动作从Bilbo的手掌挣脱，抬起了手。他的指尖刚刚碰触到Bilbo的面庞，哈比人立刻发出一声惊叹，他瞪大双眼抬头看向Thorin。Thorin停下来，等待了大约一次呼吸的时间，这时他感觉到Bilbo将他柔软的脸蛋贴在他的手心里。他的手指继续探索哈比人圆润的脸庞，惊叹第一次感受到的温暖。哈比人皮肤是那么柔软，仿佛苛求着他的触碰。他在眼睛上停留了片刻，感受Bilbo的睫毛在指尖下颤抖的美妙骚动。最后他抚摸到发际线，跟着卷发的脉络爬上Bilbo的耳朵。发丝的根部贴近Bilbo的皮肤，是那么的温暖的。他循着发根一直抚摸到发尾，享受自己新发掘的柔软、光滑的存在。

突然，他被一声低泣打断了探索。他低下头，看到Bilbo耸动的肩膀，看到他痛苦闭合的双眼。睫毛边缘闪烁的光芒背叛了他，将他极力掩饰的情绪暴露在Thorin面前。

Thorin不知道应该说什么，所以他只能翻转手腕，捧起Bilbo的面庞，用整个手掌罩住从下巴到额头的肌肤，希望他的温暖能够令Bilbo好过一些，就像Bilbo曾经给与他的那样。

Bilbo在Thorin的触摸下平静下来，他微微侧过脸，将整个面颊安置在矮人宽大的手掌里。感受到Bilbo的不安，Thorin除了一遍遍用手指拂过哈比人的卷发，不知道还能做些什么。他们像这样无声地坐了一阵，Thorin在床上，Bilbo跪在地板上，唯一相连的只有脸上的碰触。房间很安静，只有Bilbo克制的呼吸声。

“Bilbo？”Thorin轻声的呼唤打破沉默。

Bilbo抬起头看向他的那双眼眸边缘有些泛红。“什么？”

“你能不能——能不能再次亲吻我？在我能够感觉你的时候？”

Bilbo舔了舔嘴唇，点头答应了。

Bilbo换了个姿势，挺直上身。Thorin的双手再次翻转，Bilbo的手指擦过他的。Bilbo抬起头的时候，他屏住了呼吸。

第一个亲吻落在他的手掌心，一股电流顺着手臂传来，Bilbo嘴唇的触感在内心深处微微骚动。第二个亲吻落在另一个手掌心，将温暖传遍整个身躯，Thorin几乎因为这种极乐而闭合双眼。

Thorin用深呼吸控制自己的反应。“更多？”他咕哝道。

Bilbo咬住嘴唇沉思了片刻，接着稍稍撑起来，把整个身体的重量压在Thorin的大腿上，半晌才找到平衡。哈比人双手的触感仿佛在Thorin的皮肤上打下烙印，他的双手顺着Thorin的身体向上，令人心焦地停留在身侧，最后才安置在他的肩膀上。

Bilbo靠过来，温暖的呼吸在Thorin的颈项激起一阵愉悦的骚动，最后停在耳朵上。耳廓因为期待而燃烧，来自Bilbo嘴唇的一次触感对灭火没有任何贡献，烈火烧灼到另一侧耳朵，只因为简单的再一次碰触。

“继续。”Thorin轻声说，房间里除了Bilbo的呼吸之外悄无声息。

Bilbo退后了一步，双手引导着Thorin看向他。然后他再次向前。他的双唇在Thorin的鼻梁上施以宜人的压力，留下一个微微湿润的印记。印记在温暖的空气中很快便干涸，而那片皮肤却迟迟无法停止骚动。

“继续。”

无论Bilbo是否注意到Thorin闭上双眼前眼神闪烁的光芒，他还是什么都没说，而只是在两侧眼睑上留下羽毛般的亲吻。他的双唇捕捉到矮人眼角细小的皱纹。

Thorin睁开双眼，看向Bilbo，哈比人近在咫尺。

“继续。”

Bilbo的目光在Thorin的双眼和嘴唇间短暂地掠过，最后彻底贴过去，与Thorin的双唇相贴，亲吻下去。

那只是一个相当单纯的碰触，只是皮肤与皮肤相贴。不该比握手时双手相逢具有更深层次的意义。但是他周围的世界开始嗡嗡作响，Thorin不得不在重压下闭上双眼。感官难以承载，真的太超过了。所有感官同时汇集在唯一相接触的一点，接着全面爆发，能量呼啸着几乎冲破一切屏障。他很庆幸自己现在是坐姿，因为他的下半身仿佛随时会瘫软失去支撑力，因为所有注意力都集中在Bilbo的嘴唇和他本身上面，无暇他顾。

当Bilbo撤回去的时候，Thorin感觉自己终于能够重拾呼吸，终于再次作为自己活了过来。他目瞪口呆地看向Bilbo，说不出一个字。

取而代之，他撑起来，轻柔地与Bilbo碰了碰额头，一只手扶住哈比人的颈项，将他更贴向自己。

Bilbo阖上双眼，贴近Thorin：“我会想念你。”他低声说，“非常想念。”

“我也是。”Thorin呢喃，“我是说——”他摇了摇头，“我也会想念你。”

Bilbo轻轻拉了拉Thorin的辫子。“傻瓜矮人。”边说脸上边挂起柔情的微笑。

这是他们第一次距离彼此这般贴合，Thorin想着对上Bilbo的双眸，近到可以倾诉真情实感的距离。而这样已经足够了。因为Thorin明早就要启程出发。

Bellis是一匹健硕的红棕色矮脚马，身上的鬃毛是黑色的。她会迈着冷静、沉着的步伐跟在身边，耐心等待开启她的旅程。一定是有人一直非常纵容她，因为她有个小小的癖好，就是仰着头寻求手掌抚摸，或者蹭一蹭你的口袋，她的嘴唇会在那时拱拱你。

Bilbo恨她。

他恨她绑在身上的马鞍，恨她驮着的一个个包裹，憎恨为了整装待发而梳理整齐的毛皮，憎恨闪闪发亮的新马镫，希望马镫的金属足够坚硬，一路折磨她到依鲁伯。而他最憎恨的是，此刻她在袋底洞门前肆无忌惮吃着草，等待新旅伴的惬意。

Bilbo从窗前挪开，一只手百无聊赖地在桌子上抚来抚去。他转向卧室的方向，凝视着Thorin的大门。现在开始任何时候、任何瞬间，那扇门都可能打开，Thorin会走出来，在一侧肩膀上背着他的行李。他会对Bilbo露出几不可察的微笑作为问候，他一向如此，而Bilbo总是会回应对方一个更热情的微笑。所以，他应该用这段时间做好准备。

当Thorin走出来，行李已经在肩膀上抗好，不熟悉的重量使他的肌肉绷紧。

“都准备好了？”Bilbo问道，他感到自己的面颊僵硬。

Thorin点点头，整了整其中一条肩带。“感觉比我来的时候重很多。”

Bilbo不自在地换了个脚。“我恐怕是夏尔把你变得懒散了。”他说，“等你靠近依鲁伯的时候，你会再次觉得轻而易举。”

Thorin低头看向自己的靴子。“是啊。”

Bilbo从桌子下拿起一个布包，“我会陪你走一段。”

Thorin的面庞再次被点亮。“哦？”

“是的。”Bilbo点点头，“烈酒河边的蓝马鞭草正直花期，我需要补充库存。”这话有一部分是真的，但是Bilbo不打算告诉Thorin再等一周两个河岸都会开满花，而不是像现在这样只有北岸。而且他需要给自己安排另一段旅程，至少可以用忙碌来填充寂寞。

“蓝马鞭草？”Thorin慢慢走向大厅，犹豫着靠近Bilbo。“你打算用它们做什么？”

“没有什么特殊的用途，但是它们的挥发油是必须品，可以用来掩盖其他药材的气味，同时又不干扰药性。”Bilbo说着拉开门，两人一起出了大门。

“你能用它做多少种药剂？”Thorin抬手遮住耀眼的阳光，眺望Bilbo家园下的田野。

Bilbo为这个古怪的问题微微皱起眉。“二十到三十种，至少。”他说。

Thorin回视Bilbo。“能够拥有你是哈比屯的幸运，Bilbo。”他说，矮人的目光使他隐在阴影中的面庞变得柔和了一些。

Bilbo别开眼。“是的，没错……”他该如何告诉Thorin过去那就像是一种使命感，而现在却变成一种纠缠一生的诅咒？仿佛画地为牢，而此刻他只想远走高飞。

马匹轻柔的嘶鸣打断了他们各自的沉思，他们转身看向Bellis将头探出Bilbo的篱笆。她打了个响鼻作为问候。

“你好，女孩。”Bilbo伸出手，在她的鼻子上摸了摸。“来吧，Thorin。”他示意矮人靠近。“过来跟你的旅伴打个招呼，这是Bellis”

Thorin慢慢伸出手，抚过鬃毛下的脖颈。“她真暖和。”他呼出一口气，越过马头对上Bilbo的目光。

Bilbo微笑起来。他会为此想想念Thorin。“感受她的鬃毛。”

Thorin照做。“非常坚硬。”他用手指捻了一小撮。“比你的粗糙很多。”

Bilbo喷笑出声。“不胜荣幸。”

Thorin的双手滑向她的耳朵，感受手掌下的抖动。

“给你。”Bilbo蹲下身，摘下脚边一朵蒲公英。“看看她是否喜欢。”他递给Thorin，示意他把花水平举起，伸到Bellis的面前。

她低下头，闻了一下。然后小心翼翼地张开嘴唇，从矮人的手里将花朵叼走。

Thorin微笑着说：“我甘愿一路用手喂她到依鲁伯，只为再次感受这种柔软、温暖的触感。”他揉了揉Bellis的鼻子，拽了把她的额毛。

Bilbo不得不将目光从面前温馨的画面上剥离，抬头看看天色确认时间。太阳差不多已经走到蓝天的正中，一日已经过半。Bilbo叹了口气，拖延只会使惆怅更难应付。

“如果你打算今天开个好头，”他说，“那么我们最好现在就出发。”

Thorin的手垂了下去。“是的。”

Bilbo打算解开Bellis的缰绳，手指笨拙地松开绳结。查看鞍具绑好后，Bilbo转身向大路走去，希望Thorin能伺机跟上来。但是他很快停下脚步，因为他看到Thorin仍然在敞开的门口直挺挺地站着。

他的手在袋底洞的大门上一会儿张开一会儿握合，木头的纹理恐怕会在他粗大的手指上留下压痕。Bilbo非常确定，Thorin享受在哈比屯的时光，但是此刻矮人既没有对美好回忆的微笑，也不会因为失去而落泪。他的双眼只是留恋地描摹过Bilbo的家园，把从石子路到绿草葱郁屋顶间所有的一切尽收眼底。

“Thorin？”Bilbo把缰绳从一只手换到另一只手，向前迈了一步，感受到Bellis顶了下他的后背才停下来。

“我只是好奇，”Thorin说，“秋季和冬季的时候袋底洞会是怎样一番景象。”

Bilbo站在他的身边，两人面向相同的方向。“几乎是一样的，我认为。只是少一些绿意，有时候是白色的。”他抬头看向Thorin。“总有一天你能亲眼看到。”Bilbo说，话语脱口而出的瞬间仿佛立刻变成一句谎言。

Thorin的嘴角微微挑起，形成一个失败的微笑。“或许。”

随即两人不再攀谈，沉默地向背离袋底洞的方向走去。身后传来踢踢踏踏的马蹄声，Bellis慢悠悠地跟在他们后面。

Bilbo和Thorin无声地一路向南步行。Bilbo听到不知从哪里传来的小孩儿嬉戏声，他们雀跃的尖叫声侵入两人之间酝酿的沉默。如果是其他任何时间，Bilbo一定会故意抱怨那些只会制造噪音的小孩儿，而Thorin则会用调笑的口吻询问他怎么不用巫术让他们消失。他们或许还会进行一场别开生面的讨论，针对如何用道德区分巫术和魔法的界限，或许他们会大笑一番再享受令人舒适的安静。

而现在的沉默远远无法称之为舒适。就像一根绳索紧绷在他们之间，埋藏着所有无法言说的话语。因为他们知道，在一切都来不及的时候开口又有什么用呢？很快，他们之间就会相隔半个世界，还有整个一生的距离。而言语又有什么用途？就让我们做为真正的朋友分别吧，Bilbo心想，不再考虑那些“本来可能”发生的事。

听到边境旁一颗小树后传来河水奔流而过的嘶吼声，他们不由得放慢了脚步。当他们到达河边，向左的岔路通往东方大道，那条路将带领Thorin穿过迷雾山谷继续向前。

Bilbo站定，目光低垂，他感到Bellis的鼻子顶在他的后背上。

“就是这儿。”Thorin的声音从身后传来。Bilbo短暂地闭上双眼，他必须牢记矮人低沉的嗓音。

“是的。”Bilbo说。

他感觉到碰触，低下头看到Thorin的手指颤抖着握住他的。

“我想说——”Thorin清清喉咙，然后凝视Bilbo的双眸。“就是，我必须说，最近几个月在这里发生的一切……”他拉起Bilbo的手，握在两手之间。“改变了我的命运，是你改变了我的命运。”他的声音因为最后一句而颤抖，“谢谢你。”他捧着Bilbo的手靠近自己的心窝。“谢谢你。”

Bilbo低头看向他们交握的手。“那是我的荣幸，Thorin。”他抬起头看向Thorin的双眸。“真的，发自肺腑。”

话音落后，两人还是没有动，继续无声的道别。但是很快Thorin松开握着Bilbo的手。哈比人的双眸紧盯着Thorin的背影，看着他迈步走向Bellis吃草的地方，爬上马鞍。皮革摩擦的声音响起，将小马带到Bilbo的面前。

Bilbo伸出手，几乎是毫不犹地开始整理马背上的包裹，靠近Thorin大腿的时候手上的动作慢了下来，最后停在膝盖上。

他抬头看向Thorin。“再会。”他说。

Thori握住他的手，“再会，Bilbo。”

小路笔直向前延伸，正好方便Bilbo站在路口一直目送Thorin的背影直到消失。远处的岔路口微微偏向南方，一根低矮的树杈在风中摇曳，上下摇摆着遮住了前方的视野。Thorin微微低下头钻了过去，然后便从Bilbo的视野中消失了踪迹。

风声呼啸着刮过Bilbo，他抬起头看到巨大的渡鸦向东翱翔。他猜测那是否是依鲁伯的信使，急于回到家园传递王子归来的好消息。

Bilbo转身向西，哈比人独自漫步在回到袋底洞的道路上，岸边盛放的花朵无人照拂。


	8. 第八章 理解

Thorin关上身后的门，将门闩轻柔地滑进锁道。  
他不禁打了个寒颤。父亲卧室壁炉的火生得很旺，在经历过那种燥热后寒冷的走廊既是放松也是冲击。  
“他见到你高兴吗？”  
Thorin看向他的妹妹，后者在走廊另一侧安静地等待着他。  
“我想是的。”他长长地呼出一口气。“我不知道。他叫了我的名字，但是我不知道他是否真的看到了我。”  
她理解地点点头，神色变得温柔起来。“有的时候情况会好一些。”  
“从什么时候开始的？”  
“仲夏的某段时间，他在例会、外交晚宴上开始变得异常疲惫，经常在谈话中走神。后来有一天早晨，他的私人助理敲响了我的房门，告诉我陛下无法从床上爬起来。”回忆令她不禁抿起嘴唇，“从那以后，他就就一直躺在床上没能再次爬起来。”  
Thorin艰难地吞咽。“óin怎么说？”  
她飞快地眨眨眼，“他说——”双手在身前不自觉地搅紧。“他说——哦，Thorin。”她用双手掩住双眸，缩着肩膀，侧过身躲开哥哥探寻的目光，极力控制住自己的呼吸。  
Thorin盯着Dís瞧了片刻才迈步靠近，他慢慢抬起手臂，给她一个坚实的拥抱。他能感觉到对方因为惊讶而微微僵住了身体，她的呼吸停顿了片刻，紧接着她把头靠在他的肩膀上，双臂也抬起来回应这个拥抱。泪水滑过她的面庞，沾湿了Thorin的脖子，随之而来的还有对方头发里熟悉的金属味。他收紧双臂，给予能够给予的全部温暖。  
他们保持拥抱的姿势站了片刻，走廊比父亲床前还要更加安静。  
她的额头贴在Thorin的肩膀上，“这是第一次，” Dís轻声说，“第一次让我如此贴近你的怀抱，而且是你出于自己的意愿想要这样做。”她贴着熟悉的肩膀抽抽鼻子。  
“我知道。”Thorin说。  
她的手臂在哥哥的腰间收紧。“你写第一封信的时候，告诉我们发生的一切，哈比人医师为你做的——”  
“Bilbo。”Thorin几乎毫不犹豫就开口纠正。  
她撤回身，看向自己的哥哥，双眼一眨不眨紧盯着他。“Bilbo为你做的——我简直无法相信，听起来就像马哈尔现身夏尔显灵了一样。毕竟这么多年过去了……”她摇摇头，唇角勾起微笑。“简直就是奇迹。”  
“如果马哈尔真的显灵，”Thorin说，“那么一定是他选择Bilbo Baggins作为他的媒介。”他也跟着微笑起来。“而他的选择令我欣喜不已。”  
Dís擦干脸上最后一滴眼泪，离开令人温暖的怀抱。她抬头看向哥哥，试图读懂Thorin脸上全新的表情。“你应该邀请他跟你一起来。”她说，“你一定知道我们会像迎接民族英雄一样欢迎他，为他送上感激的礼物。我本人，非常乐意用一半的财产来感谢他把这样的哥哥还给我了。”  
Thorin别开目光，允许袋底洞的画面短暂地出现在脑海里。如果按照Dís的计划，袋底洞将被矮人的金银珠宝塞满。所有架子上、桌子上和壁炉里，到处都是。Bilbo会特意蹑手蹑脚，以免惊扰到宝藏的休息。想象Bilbo从金盘子里吃掉他最爱的炒蛋、用金杯喝茶的画面，Thorin的笑容不由得加深。不管怎么说，一点儿也不搭。  
“我不能请他来。”他对她说，“他是村里唯一的医生，那不公平，如果我把他——我不能开口。”  
Dís点点头，继续研究Thorin的表情。  
面对探寻的目光，Thorin不自在得别开视线。“我离开以后没动我的卧室吧？”  
“没有，还是跟你离开的时候一样。我把你的背包和行李拿过去了。”她向Thorin卧室的方向走去，后者跟了上去。“你的马看起来身强体健、下盘坚实，我想她应该很适合去矿里工作，你觉得呢？”  
“不。”Thorin无法想象一个来自夏尔的生灵在依鲁伯黑暗的矿井下工作。“就——就留在皇家马厩吧。告诉马夫，给她最好的饲料，时不时带出去锻炼一下。”  
“如你所愿。” Dís说，这时他们正好停在Thorin的卧室门口。  
Thorin抬起手握住门把。“我——”他微微侧头面向Dís，“我希望能独处一阵，在经历了漫长的路途之后。”  
她点点头。“当然。”她抬手抚摸哥哥的后背，再次看向他。“欢迎你再次归来。”  
Thorin回以微笑，随后打开门走进自己的房间。  
第一个袭来的感受是简陋，墙壁上没有悬挂装饰油画，家具也没有雕刻修饰，每一种织物都是最基础的棕色或灰色。一年以前，Thorin的生活仅仅是这样就能得到满足，无需苛求更多。  
他的行李放在房间正在，小背包紧靠在鼓鼓囊囊的行李旁。Thorin快步走去，步伐急切，急于寻找几个月前自己在袋底洞里小心把包的珍宝。  
上面垫着几层布料，安稳地躺在他的衣服里面。圆润的边框随着行李解开出现在视野中，抬起手描摹简单的木框。接着，他从包裹里将它取出来，放在椅子里，靠在椅背上。  
那就是夏尔。至少是包含了袋底洞的一小部分。小小的水彩画曾经挂在Thorin的床头，现在是他在依鲁伯家中唯一的装饰品。  
**********  
他的双眼饥渴地汲取画中绿色的风景，即便如此也远远不够。画面上点缀着各色小圆点，那是哈比人地洞的大门。在图画的最顶端，有一扇绿色的大门，Thorin盯着它看了良久，欺骗自己能看到一个小小的身影坐在地洞外的长凳上。他似乎能立刻分辨出白色的衬衫和红色的外套，幻想哈比人坐在那里多久了？是不是刚刚享受完晚餐后的一小杯热茶？是否整个下午都在和暖的阳光里读书？风会不会扶乱他的卷发，让他冷得发抖？他是不是会起身，慢慢踱步回到袋底洞？最后，Thorin再次看向闭合的绿色大门，长凳上的身影消失的无影无踪。  
他眨眨眼，绿意从他的视网膜上消逝，而他再次站在依鲁伯自己的卧室里。  
仓促的脚步声从门外传来，好像有人急匆匆赶去父亲的卧房。或许是仆役要更换床单，也可能是给卧床不起的国王提供一盘简单的餐食。Thorin感到内疚刺痛了他，他的父亲即将迈入另一个世界，而他却站在这里，迷失在短暂夏季的美好回忆里。既然Bilbo改变了他的人生，那么现在他就应该履行照顾自己父亲的责任。  
他听到门开启再闭合的声响。回忆起之前看到的景象，那个安静地躺在床上的老人。父亲的身影过去从来没有那么渺小，他的王冠和长袍被取下，看起来既颓败又苍老。他的皮肤薄得透亮，露出嶙峋的骨节。他的头发和胡子黯淡灰败，失去了往日的光泽。曾经伟大的矮人国王，无助地躺在床上，等待着生命的终结。  
你能帮助他吗，Bilbo？我从未开口询问，你也未曾提及。或许因为我们都知道那个答案。不管你在图书管里钻研多久，不管你从森林里找到多少种药材，永远不会起作用，是不是？因为没有什么能拯救这种疾病——等待漫长一生最后的终结。  
Thorin觉得体内有种莫名的焦躁，仿佛等待什么即将到来的命运。他试着坐下来，但是很快就像火烧屁股一样不得不站起来，不停在房间里僵硬地绕圈子。他下定决心，走出房门，去陪伴卧床的父亲。  
*****************  
屋外的大雪下的又疾又厚，把袋底洞外的风景掩盖在一片白色的绒毯下。Bilbo离开窗口，小窗帘随着他的动作再次垂落。今天是冬至节第一天，哈比屯的居民回到家里，跟家人聚在一起，开始协力为庆典做准备。  
Bilbo抬头看向壁炉上双亲的画像，画框四周的常青藤为凌冽的季节带来一抹生机。或许他应该烤几个巴金斯家秘方的冬至面包，作为明天的茶心。  
他坐在壁炉前的扶手椅里，炉膛里的噼啪声是整个封闭空间里唯一的声响，他拿出一本新书，准备当做晚间读物。  
翻了几页之后，他停下来，返回去重新阅读某个特别有趣的章节。他反复品味词语，享受优美恰当的修辞，他想要大声念出来，感受音节在舌尖颤动，用最富节奏的方式演绎出戏剧性。  
他从书本上抬起头，准备为他的观众表演。但是那里空无一人，壁炉旁另一边的扶手椅空空如也。那里已经空了四个月，而现在Bilbo觉得自己像个傻瓜，想要对着空房间朗读。  
他清清喉咙，再次低头看向书页，试图专注在文字上。之前他们经常如此，Thorin和他两个人。他们经常在一天最后一餐后坐在彼此旁边，其中一人或者两人一起阅读，有的夜晚他们会闲聊，还有一些时候他们只是单纯地享受无声的相伴，沉浸在自己的书本中。有时候他们喜欢读给对方听，Bilbo更偏向于诵读幽默的段子，他喜欢让Thorin大笑。而Thorin更喜欢研究Bilbo那些关于中土的历史书籍，抓住每一个描述精灵贪婪、高傲或者只是有些憨厚的段落，用懒得掩饰的愉悦大声朗读出来，而Bilbo会用戏谑的方式拿精灵其他值得歌颂的品格向他发起挑战。  
Bilbo微笑起来，那些夜晚是他最最想念的，而现在他再次变成孤身一人。  
柴火在炉膛里燃烧，噼啪声将Bilbo从回忆中幻想。他摇了摇头，令人宽慰的是，这样的时刻变得越来越少。一开始那段时间非常艰难，他记得回到袋底洞那天，阳光普照的窗口也变得昏暗起来，把他的家衬托得既空旷又阴森。当他走进大门，寂静几乎将他压倒，自从双亲去世后他已经很久没有这样的感觉了。接下来的日子，他会经常停下手头的事——一个词语、一种味道、一股气息——都会让他想起Thorin，想起他说过的话、做过的事，他大笑的方式、他抱怨的语气。每当那样的时候，Bilbo总要停下来，他会用力把那些记忆刻在心里。  
他的目光直勾勾地盯着壁炉里的火焰，又好像什么都没看见。那些最难捱的日子终于熬过来了。  
Bilbo又摇了摇头，决定再次尝试专心看书。但是他只读了两个句子，这时三声沉闷的敲门声打断了他的阅读。  
他皱起眉，大部分哈比人非常清楚这样的大雪之后应该留在家里，更何况是冬至的第一天，还有什么比留在家里更具有诱惑力。  
他起身把书留在椅子里。猜测或许有人需要他的帮助，但是敲门声控制的恰到好处又丝毫没有放弃的迹象。不像是急于挣得他的注意，但是又十分用力，不像普通哈比人那样轻轻地敲。  
Bilbo突然定在扶手椅到门中间位置，感到血色离开他的面颊。如果……不像是他，但是或许是他的亲戚来送信？自从Thorin离开后再也没有渡鸦造访袋底洞，虽然Bilbo经常在天空捕捉到它们的踪迹，他会一直盯着，直到他们消失在视野中。他觉得空等了几个月，终究大失所望之后仍然怀揣期待的自己很傻，但是……  
他加快脚步，想要尽可能快的缩短到门边的距离，几次差点绊倒。他用一分钟平复呼吸，然后才为他重要的客人打开大门。  
“Gandalf？”Bilbo退后一步抬头看向巫师，一时间无法回神，恍惚地不住眨眼。“你——你来这里做什么？”  
“Bilbo Baggins，你就是这样问候到访的老朋友的？”Gandalf的低沉的嗓音中满含戏谑。  
Bilbo的手还扶着门框，“我不知道你会经过夏尔。”  
“我也没想到，直到刚刚，而我现在就在这里。”一小撮雪从他的帽檐上滑落。“不邀请我进去？”  
“是，是——当然，没错。”Bilbo让开路，别开视线，害怕Gandalf从他的眼神中读到太多信息。“不进来吗？”  
巫师的长袍扫过地板，袍角还挂着冰雪。Bilbo阖上房门，靠在门上看着Gandalf低头躲开悬挂的烛台架。  
“我猜你需要一杯茶？”话一出口Bilbo就后悔了，他心里知道，对老友的态度未免有些敷衍，但是他仍然被失望刺痛着。  
Gandalf眯起眼，探寻地看向Bilbo。“那么拜托了。”  
Bilbo迈着沉重的脚步经过巫师的身边，甚至没费神再憋一眼他的朋友便向厨房走去。巫师很少无事造访，但是Bilbo在过去的岁月里学习到，这些目的只有Gandalf准备告诉你的时候才会和盘托出。在他喝完一杯茶之前，如何盘问都是徒劳的。  
蒸汽从壶嘴里冒出来，宣告水已经沸腾。Bilbo把热水浇在壶里的叶子上，随后端出去拿给坐在客厅里的Gandalf享用。  
“谢谢你，”他说，双手在Bilbo倒好茶的茶杯上合拢。“这样的夜晚在外面行走真是太冷了。”  
Bilbo坐下来，填满自己的茶杯，“我一直有某种错觉，我以为巫师不会感到寒冷。”  
“哦，我们会，我们也觉得冷，或许有些时候比其他人更怕冷。”  
Bilbo用喝茶的动作来代替回应那个显然带有某种隐晦暗示的话题。  
Gandalf也喝了一口，“我是来给你道贺的，”他说，“祝贺你在治愈矮人王子上取得的成就。”  
“Thorin。”Bilbo飞快地加上。  
“啊，”Gandalf点点头。“而且我还想知道你是怎么办到的。”  
Bilbo舔舔嘴唇，“嗯，Thorin告诉我你说过的话以后，很容易猜测你的本意。”  
Gandalf微微向右歪着头，“我说了什么？”  
“得了，你知道的。关于，哦，怎么说来着？关于Bilbo Baggins独道的视角，而正是那句话把我带到了巨大的橡树前。”  
“橡树？”  
“是的，还有夏槲寄生。”  
“啊，你用了槲寄生的生命力？”Gandalf点点头，“很好，非常好。”  
Bilbo皱起眉，“别说的好像你很惊讶一样，你才是那个指导我的人。”  
“是我吗？”Gandalf挑起眉，“哦，我猜是我，好吧，不管怎么说结果跟预想的一样。”  
“不，等等。”Bilbo提手在空气里比划，“你是说你没打算在那些词语里藏着谜题？”  
他的嘴角弯了起来。“不是谁都像你一样喜欢谜语，Bilbo。我非常肯定，我说那些话只是为了对老国王Thráin说明你的技艺超群。而显然我是正确的。”他从茶杯上抬起头，对Bilbo露出温柔的微笑。  
Bilbo喷笑出声，低下了头。“一直以来，我以为自己是按照巫师的暗示行事，结果一切只是我自己的判断。”  
“你就该这样做，”Gandalf哼哼着放下茶杯。“值得庆幸的是，正因为你快速寻找到治疗的方法，Thorin才得以在他父亲去世前回到依鲁伯。”  
Bilbo僵住了，他屏住呼吸，“国王去世了？”  
“他是在初冬时候离开的，被家人包围着咽下最后一口气。不久之后他们就派渡鸦去各地报丧。”  
Bilbo低下头，盯着膝盖上的手。国王去世了。而某些微小的、Bilbo甚至在没有自觉的情况下抱有的期许也跟着逝去了。怀揣着Thorin或许会回到他的身边，哪怕只是一次短暂的拜访的期待本身就是愚蠢的，因为现在王位继承人有属于他的职责需要履行。先王为矣，吾王永世。【1】  
“我——”他清清喉咙，“很抱歉听到这个消息。”  
“现在判断Thorin是否是个好国王还为时尚早，值得庆幸的是，他有妹妹辅助。”  
“我肯定他会做得很好。”Bilbo依然盯着自己的手。“他天性仁慈、勤勉。”  
“他？真的吗？”Gandalf说完喝干最后一口茶，“在这个夏天前我见到他的时候，一定是疾病掩盖了美好的本性。”他靠进椅子里，“但是现在，你是否介意在冬至期间为一位年迈的老人提供庇护所？我想在我的脚得到充分的休息、长袍再次烤干以前，没办法再次面对这场暴风雪了。”  
Bilbo眨眨眼，“当然，我很抱歉没有立刻邀请你，这几天我的意识有些恍惚。”  
“我发现了。所以，我邀请了自己。”Gandalf眨眨眼，“而且我想看看你是否给你的图书馆增加了新的收藏，我可以肯定很快它将战胜米那斯提力斯的图书馆，除了规模小一些之外。”【2】  
Bilbo展颜微笑，“我想不会。”他推开椅子，“我最近得到一本非常有趣的书，”他说着站起来离开桌子，“但是其中一些是用我不了解的语言写的，或许你可以帮我看看？”  
“当然，亲爱的男孩，当然。”  
所以，随后他们一起度过了这个夜晚，投入陌生的词语和语法，直到炉子里的火熟睡，蜡烛的光亮越来越低。Gandalf没有再提起Thorin和他的父亲，Bilbo也没再开口询问。  
等到Bilbo一个人回到卧室，阖上双眼试图睡去时，那些记忆再次回到他的脑海里。其中最鲜活的是Thorin躺在袋底洞外的草地上，对他露出微笑的画面。  
****************  
“快来，Thorin舅舅。”  
“慢点儿。”Dís跟在Fíli和Kíli身后发出警告，Thorin跟在他们的最后。“如果照他们那么疯跑，早晚要在脑袋上摔个洞出来。”  
“他们还是小孩子。”Thorin说，“而且他们只是想给我看看他们准备的惊喜，开了一天政务会之后，马哈尔知道我多么需要令人激动的东西。”  
她在楼梯上放慢脚步，等着他跟上来。“没你说的那么糟糕。”  
“你认为花整整一天讨论贸易条例很令人振奋？”  
她耸耸肩，“还是有令人愉快的部分存在，而且那是必须进行的讨论。”  
“或许你觉得有趣，但是对我来说大部分是折磨。”  
她抬头看着他。“会好起来的，Thorin。”  
“会吗？”他问，随后迈大步赶上他的外甥。  
现在刚刚进入春季，距离父亲离世已经过去了几个月。国王的冠冕躺在藏宝库里，等待着有一天Thorin做好准备后揭开幔帐，令它重放光辉。但是，虽然Thorin生来就是王位继承人，但是此时他却不想成为国王。他的一生都被疾病困扰，现在好不容易能喘口气，然而轻松的时间如此短暂，立刻被推进一个他从未准备好的位置上。  
他回头看向跟上来的妹妹。她早就准备好了。她完成了所有王位继承人应该履行的职责，而且比Thorin做的优秀得多。更重要的是，她甘之如饴。Thorin回想她在会议上的样子——专注地聆听其他人的意见，眼神中闪着光辉，随时构思出犀利的抗辩，津津有味地阐述出来。他同样记得她在葬礼上的表现，两人一起走在队列最前，她宛如女王的姿容，即使神色忧伤，依然昂首阔步。他记得他们的人民目睹在最悲痛的时刻她是如何带领着大家，见证一位矮人女士走出来亲吻她的袍角，为她的庄严致敬。Dís拥有君主应具备的一切品格。没有她的依鲁伯终将衰落。  
到达自己的房门口，Fíli和Kíli等在门旁，激动得上蹿下跳。  
“惊喜在我的房间里？”他问道。  
“从某种意义上来说。” Fíli脸上带着得意的笑容。  
“是的，你一定会在自己的房间里找到惊喜。” Kíli附和，说完推了推他的哥哥。  
“别搞神秘主义了，男孩们。” Dís也跟了上来，“把惊喜给你们的舅舅，或许能给他的脸上带来点儿笑容。”  
Fíli和Kíli推开门，把兄妹俩挤到一边，Thorin瞥了他的妹妹一眼。  
看起来房间跟Thorin早上离开的时候没什么差别，既没有多什么，也没少什么。水彩画挂在床头，绿意在石墙的衬托下更加鲜艳。  
Fíli和Kíli在房间里扫荡了一圈，熄灭蜡烛，封住炉火，直到房间里除了透过窗帘的光再没有其他光源。他们连拉带拽的把Thorin带到窗边，让他正好站在窗户的正中，然后两人各抓住一边窗帘。  
“准备好了吗？”  
Thorin微笑着翻了个白眼，“准备好了。”  
窗帘被拉开，起初只是露出夜晚的天空，地平线的黑蓝色与天际的拱形融为一体。但是当Thorin凑近窗口，点点光斑从黑暗中浮现。他抬起头，循着星星的轨迹，比较它们的大小，欣赏形成的不同图案。它们向远处延伸，越来越远，为整个苍穹点缀出闪烁的光斑。  
他毫不犹豫地敞开窗子，上身探出去，伸长了脖子想要看到更多天空。不仅仅是头顶，仿佛整个将他包围，黑暗没有吞没他，反而向四面八方铺展，带入无穷无尽的星海。  
骑马从夏尔回依鲁伯的路上，他的目光只有向前或者向下，他的思绪流连在几百公里的身后。当他到达依鲁伯以后，一直躲在深山里，先是父亲的病榻，接着是他的葬礼。王冠等待着他，他被国王的责任压得透不过气来。所以他一直没有时间，更没有想过出来看星星。  
“我们今天在戴尔遇到一个看起来很聪明的女行者，” Fíli在他身后说，“她说今晚的星星比一年中其他任何夜晚都要多得多。”  
“而我们觉得没有人能够比你更热爱这个，Thorin舅舅。”  
Dís看到兄长无声的喜悦，拍了拍儿子们的后背，“你们都是最好的男孩。”她挂着微笑说。  
Kíli试图对上舅舅的视线，“你曾经看到过这样的景象吗，Thorin舅舅？”  
Thorin感到嘴唇发干，他探出舌头舔了舔。“不——不，从未。”  
Fíli歪过头，“在夏尔的时候看不到星星吗？”  
Thorin回头看向他，“我肯定你能看到，但是Bilbo从未带我看过星星。”  
“好吧，”Kíli说，“所以，值得庆幸的是你回到这里，我们可以带你看。”  
Thorin转回头，再次看向天际。  
但是他本来应该给我看，他想道。如果他们有充足的时间，Bilbo一定会带他看星星。Thorin非常确信。但是只有一个短暂的夏天。而且无论如何，跟Bilbo在一起的时间多久算足够？比一个季度更多？一年？一生？  
Thorin深呼吸。即使已经进入春季，从山顶吹来的晚风依然带着刺骨的寒意，带来新抽芽的植物和种子的气息。那令他想到Bilbo厨房的味道，他经常用壁炉烘烤药材。  
当他专注于独特的星光时，一个令人不安的想法出现在脑海里。或许Bilbo也从未见过，或许他没有真正意义上欣赏过夜空？毕竟他们共度的夜晚Bilbo都在忙他的植物，而且了解星座并不能治愈什么疾病。不能用来当书本查阅，也不能收集进罐子里待用。星星是为了旅人存在的，为他们穿越世界指航引路。为了农民提醒他们四季更迭适宜耕地播种，还有祭司，帮助他们实施正确的典礼。但是Bilbo既不是农民也不是祭司，他更加不是一个旅行者。他不需要星星，所以或许他从未看过。  
Thorin的双手紧紧抓住窗台，在大理石的衬托下用力的关节格外发白。  
“Thorin舅舅？”  
声音遥不可及，遥远到他无法分辨是属于Fíli还是Kíli。本来一些想法已经开始动摇，现在连同回忆、责任、期望一起，他试图将它们放回各自恰当的位置，但是此时却越来越令人迷茫。而其中最强烈的欲望是带着Bilbo去看星星，把这个渺小的发现回报给他，给那个将全世界给了Thorin的哈比人。一切在这个欲望之下都变得平淡无奇、索然无味。Thorin的思绪平静下来，他开始认真地思考。  
“Thorin？”  
不知谁的手搭在他的胳膊上，他转过身面向他的家人。Dís靠得最近，蹙起的眉头在眉心划下深深的沟壑，矮人女士担忧地望着他。Fíli和Kíli站在她的身后，神情同样带着关切。  
“是不是有些超载？” Dís问，“我是说星星？”  
“不。”他摇摇头，数月过后第一次感觉思路如此清晰。“一点儿也不，它们帮助我看得更清、更远。我终于意识到了。”  
“意识到什么？”  
“意识到什么才是我需要的，而我需要你的帮助。”  
********  
Bilbo顺着袋边路慢步，书包随着步伐一下又一下拍打着他的大腿。这是漫长而繁忙的一天。一开始是被自己的镰刀砍到脚的雇农，伤口很深，患者在漫长的清理伤口和绑绷带后挣扎的时候，给Bilbo的后背造成一次力道可观的重击。然后是一个有八个孩子的家庭，起床后发现孩子们诡异的集体发了皮疹，诊断结果是在带刺灌木丛中玩耍了一天造成的，为此Bilbo要熬一整夜的药膏作为他们全家未来一周的用度。最后是处理骨折的脚踝，虽然Bilbo尽了最大的努力，但他还是担心不会完全康复，恐怕Iris Cotton的余生都要跛着脚走路了。  
他叹了口气，整了整肩上的背带，继续迈开沉重的脚步。从上个月进入尾声起，天气就热得不寻常，阳光令Bilbo感觉更加疲惫、暴躁。但是至少比冬季好得多。冬天的时候，他把大部分时间消耗在家里，回忆是他唯一的陪伴。Bilbo需要工作，需要一些是使他的双手和脑子忙碌起来的事。即使仅仅意味着枯燥，就像今天一样的日子。  
回到家的时候他想立刻着手做晚餐，一边走一边回顾食品储藏室的贮藏，试图给用尽最后一丝力气的努力启发一些灵感。然后他会躲进被子里，尽快结束一天的时光。  
袋底洞出现在视野中，Bilbo不想看到它，他渴望有一大堆人排着队等待他的帮助。但是随着靠进，他看到屋顶上有动静。不是风吹动树枝或者有勇无谋爬得太高的小孩。是一个小小的、黑色的……Bilbo眯起眼，那是翅膀吗？  
鸟侧对着他，露出独特的黑喙，巨大渡鸦的喙。  
书包在飞快的脚步下频繁起落，重重地拍打着Bilbo的大腿。但是他毫不在意，他只想向家的方向尽可能快的奔跑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【1】The old king is dead，long live the king. 先王为矣，吾王永世。即，旧朝已逝，新王万岁。是Bilbo以一种引喻的方式表达Thorin登基为王将与他永世相隔。他企图以一种诙谐和淡漠，甚至是讽刺的态度看待这个问题，但是终究无法无视内心深处渺茫的希望，始终认为或许有一天还能再次相见。  
> 【2】米那斯提力斯，Minas Tirith，刚铎首都。


	9. 第九章 活着

到达袋底洞的时候Bilbo喘得像铁匠铺的风箱一样，弯着腰、昂着头，满怀期待地看着巨大的渡鸦。

“什么？”他用力呼气，努力平复剧烈起伏的胸膛。

“哦，你终于回来了，不是么？”渡鸦趾高气昂地从门的一边踱到另一边。

“如你所见。”Bilbo吞下兴奋的哽咽，等待着这只该死的鸟把消息给他。

“我还有别的事要忙，你知道吗？不能一整天都浪费在这里，守着这个地上的洞穴。”

Bilbo的笑容变得紧绷，他的耐心就快要到头了。“我为让你等待深表歉意。”

“好吧。”它的喙嘎达一声合上了。

肩膀上的书包变得越来越重，Bilbo忍无可忍地把包甩在地上，他的目光始终没有离开房顶上的鸟。

“但是你找我一定是有什么事，”他说，“鉴于你在我的门上待着那么长时间。”

“是的，”大鸟拍拍翅膀，坐在门的正上方，然后用低沉、粗哑的嗓音说：“鉴于你对伟大依鲁伯王国的贡献，都灵皇室决定赐予你一份礼物。”

“哦。”Bilbo的肩膀垮了下去，“不，”他摇着头说，“我不需要礼物，我帮助Thorin不是为了寻求回报。”

“尊敬的陛下亲自为你策划了这份礼物，你的推拒将会侮辱他的荣誉。”

Bilbo对此深表怀疑。他所认识的Thorin，那个跟他一起共度夏季的矮人，绝不会为了这样寻常的理由而感到冒犯。但是现在得知礼物是Thorin直接送给他的，Bilbo反而对礼物的内容充满好奇。

他叠起手臂，“你带在身上吗？我的礼物？”

“礼物的规格恐怕我和我的族亲都难以随身携带——”

“即使你们绑上绳子也带不走？”Bilbo打断它的喋喋不休，他受够了这只趾高气昂、狂妄自大的鸟。从Thorin那里得到只言片语消息的希望已经破灭了。信使没有带来任何友情，更不必说……更不必说隐含爱意的词语，只有赠与冰冷宝藏的承诺和对所提供服务的报偿。

渡鸦抖了抖羽毛，“你会接受这份礼物吗？”

Bilbo叹了口气，“为什么不呢？”或许是依鲁伯藏宝库里找到的金子做的小装饰品，他可以摆在架子上当做异国的纪念品，尘封在记忆里，只在偶然间想起。那不会让他想到Thorin，因为他从来不了解那个在自己国土上的Thorin，他只认识和他一起生活在夏尔的矮人。

“如果到时候我不在家，”Bilbo说着弯下腰捡起他的背包，“告诉来送礼物的不管什么人，不必等我，放在门口即可。”他漫不经心地指了指长凳，说着向大门走去。

“真的么！”渡鸦发出粗粝的叫声。

“哦，别担心，不会有人偷的。”Bilbo说着把手放在门把手上，回头瞥了眼大鸟。“矮人的玩意在哈比屯不怎么流行。”

如果鸟能发出哼声，那么这只渡鸦一定会毫不吝啬地慷慨尝试。“我一生中从未听过如此无礼的言辞！”

“那么说明你生活的非常无忧无虑，”Bilbo说着打开门，他真的需要进去里面，独自在宁静中处理这份失落。

“你再也不会从我这里听到任何消息！”另一声不悦耳的鸣叫后，大鸟扑扇着巨大的翅膀将他甩在身后。

Bilbo摇摇头，用远比必要更大的力气摔上了门。

书包落在地板上，他抬起双手掩住面庞。他的呼吸开始变得粗哑，在掌心不断回荡。他感到眼眶潮湿，立刻草草用指腹擦掉。他以为自己放下了，放下所有，放下去年夏天的点点滴滴。而现在壁垒坍塌，一切随着黑黝黝鸟儿的出现再次如潮水般回涌，一发不可收拾。

************

接下来的一周Bilbo专注在清单的评估上，植物或种子、新鲜或干燥，试图以此制定下次去老林的路线。

那天早上很早的时候他就出发了，太阳刚刚现身，鸟儿还在树上安眠。经过夏尓茂密的田野时，他甚至捕捉到小鹿和某个猛兽迅速消失的身影。

他深呼吸，压下一阵呵欠。刚刚进入初夏，早晨的空气还有些凉，具有不错的醒神作用。他的身体仍然被温暖的床呼唤，茶和吐司的味道也不断骚扰他的味蕾。

Bilbo不想起这么早。他是哈比人中最需要闲暇和舒适的一个，但是去老林路途遥远，如果想在夜幕降临前完成任务回到家，必须比鸟儿起得还早。

靠近烈酒河河岸的时候，他开始低声哼歌，哼唱歌曲里一段关于水和它奇妙用途的段落。他目视前方，尽量不去看那条能将他带往东方大路的岔口。

眼前漆黑的森林终于露出微光，谢天谢地，Bilbo无需继续深入盖满苔藓的树林就遇到第一个需要的植物。他蹲下去开始从容地工作，小心摘下树叶，避免误伤嫩芽和茎。

他再次起身，抻了抻后腰，听到肚子发出抗议的咕噜声。是时候休息了。他知道附近有一小块林间空地可以休息，透过树冠的一缕阳光正好照在那里。靠近目的地的时候，他蓦地停了在不远处。

在空地正中间残留着小小的篝火痕迹，被土和石头压灭，但是将手凑近Bilbo仍然能感觉到灰烬的热量。一定是不久前刚刚熄灭的。

他坐下来，从包里掏出简单的芝士三明治。他一边打开包装开始进食，一边巡视空地周围。在篝火的另一侧苔藓中间有一块平整的地方，好像什么人曾经躺在上面的样子。那里更干燥一些，而周围的苔藓因为晨间的露水仍然带着湿气，所以应该是某个人晚上在这片空地上过夜留下的，之后在Bilbo到达不久刚刚熄灭篝火。

他咽下最后一口三明治，然后站起来。环顾四周的树木，希望在树影间捕捉到其他生物的身影，绿和棕之外的色彩。不知从哪里传来树枝折断的声响，他转了个圈，小心地捕捉任何声音，但是除了自己急促的呼吸声什么都没有。

Bilbo的心跳和呼吸声交叠在一起，不规则的旋律是他唯一能听到到的声响。小鸟不会冒险出现在树林这片区域的树冠下，这里的空气稀薄、气流缓慢，它们的歌声也不会传播过来。

他应该感到害怕，没有人知道他在森林里。他可能会消失，或者——或者被带走，就算过个几天也不会有人发现。他低头看了看苔藓中间的轮廓，不是很大，但是也不算小，而且那可能只是蹲着的姿势。

Bilbo转身，试图将视野中高大的树干分辨清楚。斑驳的绿色变成棕色然后又恢复成绿色。他们是不是正看着他？

他应该感到害怕，但是他没有。他放松绷紧的嘴唇，急促的呼吸变成轻轻的笑声。这是许久之后最令他兴奋的遭遇。他的笑声越来越响亮，甚至能听到回响在厚重的树木间诡异的回荡，但是除此之外依然悄无声息。

现在他们会距离多远？他们是向布理还是夏尔？或者向南进入旷野？如果他们想要深入树林，比他以前探索得更深，他能找到他们吗？他们会找到他吗？

他毫不犹豫地离开空地，临走前踏过苔藓上凹陷的地方。他差点儿被一根躺在路边歪七扭八的树杈绊倒。或许他应该让森林将他吞没，消失在无声的黑暗中，将命运交给外面的不管什么东西，而不用再回到空无一人的家里，那将是多么宽慰的一件事啊。再也不会有敲门声，再也没有任何询问。

也不再有任何回忆。

哦哦，打住。不能再继续想下去。

当摔倒在森林坚硬的地上时，他的呼吸几乎被撞出胸腔。他不小心跌倒了，一只脚陷在纠缠的一团树根之间。他卧在地上，盯着棕色的泥土，全部思绪还在传入树林的陌生来客身上。他的呼吸开始平复，心跳也恢复了规律，敲打着他的胸膛，敲打着身下的土地。Bilbo阖上双眼，将其他紧紧地隔绝在世界之外。

当再次睁开双眼的时候，他注意到一株小小的云杉树苗，不比一根手指更长，在他的面前亭亭玉立。那一定很难，Bilbo心想，在树林的阴影中生长，只能依靠命运偶尔眷顾，汲取斑驳阳光提供的微小养分。即便如此它仍然活了下来。如果明年他再回到树林，也许会长到齐腰的高度。如果再过一年，或许比他还要高。

如果他能再回来的话。

Bilbo叹了口气，翻过身揉了揉胸膛。一定会留下淤青，他非常肯定。慢慢起身的时候，他感到膝盖灼痛，他毫不在意地检查包里面的东西，希望他的粗心没有造成不可挽回的损失。

他环顾四周叹了口气，寻找那条平时穿过树林的小路。他加快脚步，心里清楚必须尽快完成，赶在天黑前回到家。

所以，他背离森林深处，取道向着阳光斑驳的地方走去。

*********************

Bilbo吃力地爬上袋边路的时候，天已经黑了，他心无旁骛，无视沿途从地洞窗户里发出来的金色亮光。

大门在他身后闭合，他再次独自停留在袋底洞的黑暗中。考虑到已经进入了夏天，所以自从昨晚就没再点燃炉火，然而角落里还是有挥之不去的寒意。

Bilbo小心地放下收集的一背包植物，计划明天早晨再进行分类。他从附近的桌子上找到烛台和火绒匣，点上蜡烛，带着小小的火光向食物储藏室走去。上床前，用一块凉掉的猪肉蘑菇洋葱派当做迟来的晚餐足矣。

他带着装满的盘子和一小杯麦芽酒回到卧室，将它们放在床头柜上，蜡烛的旁边。Bilbo没有点燃卧室的壁炉，只是抓来一块毛毯，盖在床上保暖。

伴着书本一个章节解决完一天中最后一餐，Bilbo吹熄蜡烛钻进被窝，他辗转反侧，试图不要想酸疼的肉体——腿、膝盖、胸口——那是明天才需要考虑的事。

最后他终于睡着了。

当他再次睁开眼的时候外面仍然是漆黑一片，他对着天花板眨眼想要适应眼前的黑暗。一定有什么原因他才会醒来，问题是究竟是什么？眼皮依然沉重，他翻身俯卧，拍松枕头把脑袋埋进去。

等到他好不容易再次接近睡眠的边缘时，他听到了。

是敲门声。

他起身撞到床头柜，叉子碰到旁边的桌子，笨手笨脚地抓起卧室门旁挂着的睡袍。他忘记带上蜡烛，来不及系好衣襟就拖着脚向门口走去，不管是谁在凌晨四点需要他的帮助，他已经尽力准备好自己，可惜一个呵欠还是忍不住冒了出来。

双眼开始适应缺少光线的灰黑色暗影，事物的轮廓刚刚从黑暗中浮现出来的时候，某个熟悉的身影敏捷的从他身边掠过，一切发生的太突然，他以敞开大门的动作呆立在了门口。

**********

“我知道已经很晚了。”Thorin说，“但是你的长凳看起来没有上次那么舒服。”

在Bilbo的目光下，他感觉到自己小心的笑容开始接近垮塌的边缘，他张开嘴然后又闭上。搭在门把手上的手掌垂了下去，整个人跟着向后退了几步。

Thorin从来没敢幻想过他们的再次相见的场面以涕泪横流的拥抱开始，以热情的早餐邀请结束，但是他同样没想到会是这么……不管怎么形容，不该是这样的。

“Bilbo？”

Bilbo紧紧阖上双目然后又瞪得老大，飞快地眨眼。“我——”他深深吐了口气。“我——我恐怕需要坐下来。”接着他转过身，没有理会身后的门，蹒跚地向离得最近的客厅走去。

Thorin皱起眉，低头穿过大门。他甩开肩膀上的行囊，任由它掉在Bilbo的背包旁边，矮人紧跟着哈比人进了客厅。

Bilbo僵硬地坐在壁炉前的扶手椅里，双目紧闭，头贴在枕靠上，希望自己紧绷的身体能够放松下来。

不到两步，Thorin就跟了上来，他跪在椅子前，抬起手悬在Bilbo椅子的扶手上，他不敢在这个时候碰触对方。

“Bilbo，”他抬起目光对上他，矮人的双眼饥渴地扫过朝思暮想的面庞。在Thorin的眼中Bilbo还是同分别的时候一般无二，或许瘦了一点点、或许多了几条皱纹，即使所有的回忆与梦境也无法跟再次真实靠近Bilbo相媲美。

Bilbo终于睁开双眸，看向Thorin的时候飞快地眨了几下。“我在睡觉。”他低声嘀咕，“我在睡觉。”

“你现在没有在睡觉。”Thorin说。

Bilbo僵住了，轻轻地呼吸，唯恐气息会吹散眼前的一切。“你在这里。”他低下头瞪大双眼看向Thorin。

Thorin伸出一根手指碰了碰Bilbo的指关节，轻轻地逐一刷过。“我在这里。”

火花从接触的地方传向Bilbo，安抚他僵直的后背。“你在这里。”他轻声呢喃。

Thorin咧着嘴笑起来。“你就像刚刚学会说话的渡鸦雏鸟一样，重复每一句刚刚听到的句子。”

Bilbo呆愣地盯着Thorin，完全不知道他在说什么。他抬起手掩住面庞，“哦，亲爱的雅梵娜……”他的低喃带着难以抑制的颤抖。

Thorin意识到在Bilbo这样的状态下跟他开玩笑不是什么明智之举。

他舔了舔嘴唇，“要不要来点儿茶？”他问，一边起身一边做了个倒水的动作。

Bilbo动了动头，介于点头和摇头之间，或者只是耸了耸肩。无论是什么，Thorin把那当做同意的表示。

即使离开了将近一年，厨房跟他走的时候一样。无需思考，身体带着他熟练地抓起水壶灌满水，仿佛已经做过千百次一样。炉子里还有很多柴火，所以Thorin只要把火绒匣从熟悉的地方拿出来，再去通往花园那扇后门旁的黏土坩埚里取来细长的引火柴，点燃炉火就完成任务了。

炉火燃烧起来，他靠在橱柜上。真实回到这里的感觉很奇怪。他曾经在脑海中、梦境里无数次穿过袋底洞的每一个房间，然而现在，他不断换脚挪动重心，感受穿越整个中土的长途旅行带来的酸疼，用尽一切着努力才能接受一切是真实的。

“你还在这儿。”

Thorin抬起目光看向站在门口的Bilbo。“晚上这个时间，没有其他地方能收留我。”

“我以为我刚才在做梦，但是随后我看到你的行李……”Bilbo咕哝道，随意地比了比身后。

“你是如何分辨行李不是梦的一部分？”

“因为在所有的梦里，不需要行囊的存在。”Bilbo说，“在我所有的梦境中，你永远不会离开。”

身后传来水沸腾的咕噜声，Thorin转身发现水壶正呜呜冒着蒸汽。

他赶忙从架子上拿下茶壶，但是怎么都找不到Bilbo最喜欢的茶叶盒。

“你把茶换地方了？”

“这里。”Bilbo走过去站在Thorin旁边，伸手从水龙头旁的架子上取下茶叶盒。他打开盒子，铲了一勺茶叶放进Thorin端着的茶壶里。

“为什么换地方？”Thorin问，“放在茶壶旁边更合乎情理。”

“是的，但是放在水龙头旁我能看到的机会更多。而你知道我一直非常喜欢这个茶叶盒。”他低头看着，伸出食指描摹木头上雕刻的纹路。

“我知道。”Thorin低喃，他的目光始终停留在Bilbo低垂的头上。

Bilbo叹了口气，把茶叶盒放了回去，然后从Thorin手里接过茶壶。“水还开着呢。”他说着走过去倒出开水。他犹豫了一阵，随即回头说：“茶杯在原来的位置上。”

Thorin点点头，从橱柜里拿出来放在厨房的桌子上。他慢慢坐下，双眼一直流连在Bilbo的身上，看着哈比人将茶壶放在他们中间。

“所以，”Bilbo说着拢了拢睡袍的衣襟，坐进对面的座位。“你不是一个梦。”

Thorin摇摇头，“不是。”

“也不是幻觉。”

“幻觉？”Thorin皱眉。

“你不会知道，我今天在树林里，可能是吃三明治之前手指不小心沾到有毒的植物。”Bilbo伸出右手举起茶壶，壶嘴向Thorin的茶杯倾倒，然后再给自己倒上。

看到熟悉的场面，Thorin不禁微笑起来。他摇了摇头。“我不是幻觉，也不是梦。”

Bilbo用双手捧起茶杯，凑近了任由蒸汽拂过困倦的面庞，吹散眼中的睡意。他深吸一口气，再次看向Thorin的时候已经微笑起来，“真是令人振奋的消息！你在这里待多久了？打算再体验一次夏尔的夏季？”他的微笑慢慢爬上双眼，在眼角勾勒出笑容。

“夏尔的夏季？”Thorin说着用手扫过两人之间的桌面。“或许之后顺便体会一下夏尔的秋季、冬季和春季。”他的视线对上Bilbo。“如果你愿意的话？”

Bilbo瞪大双眼。“一年？你打算停留一整年？但是依鲁伯怎么办？你的责任怎么办？”

Thorin握紧拳头贴近身侧。“渡鸦没来找过你？”

“渡鸦？”Bilbo皱起眉。“是的，几个月之前。非常狂妄自大的家伙，一直在唠叨什么皇家礼物，好像我需要从你那里得到什么回报一样。”他咯咯笑了几声，直到看到Thorin的表情。

“渡鸦只说了那些？”Thorin缓慢地问。

“是的。”Bilbo耸耸肩，“没说其他的，除了气愤的闷哼之外。依鲁伯的渡鸦太容易被冒犯到了。”

“我以为那能让你做好准备，为我将要说的话。”Thorin专心地看着他的茶杯，深呼吸。“Bilbo？”

“什么？”

“我放弃了依鲁伯的继承权，我永远不会成为国王。”

Bilbo飞快地眨眨眼，把茶丢在一边，紧盯着Thorin，“为什么？”

“因为——”他突然起身，椅子摔倒在地板上。“因为，如果由我来统治王国，没有人能得到益处。至少，依鲁伯不会。我从来没学习过，Bilbo，我从未学过如何成为一位国王，我年轻的时候痼疾缠身，我不会——”他阖上双眼，压低声音却异常坚定清晰地说：“我不会让我剩下的人生被某个我不需要也不擅长的事物占据。”他睁开眼，目光坚定地盯着Bilbo困惑的面庞。“更加不会在我知道其他事情的现在。”

快了。Thorin现在终于靠近开口的边缘，在前所未有的机会面前。他看着Bilbo舔了舔嘴唇，试着搞清楚对方是否理解他的意图。“所以，”他继续，“我自己做出了选择，然后回到夏尔。”

“你会留下来？”Bilbo轻声说。

“如果你允许的话。”

Bilbo靠在椅背上，椅子发出吱嘎声。他凝视着Thorin，然后喷出一声大笑。“我还不能完全肯定我现在是不是还在床上做梦。”

Thorin终于敢彻底靠过去，将自己的手放在Bilbo搁在桌子上的手上。“你没有做梦，Bilbo。”

Bilbo眨眨眼盯着自己的双手。“不，我没有，不是么？”他顿住了，止住一个差点儿冒出来的呵欠。“哦，我很抱歉。”

Thorin这才注意到Bilbo眨眼的时间变得越来越长，上身摇摆，肌肉挣扎着勉强保持坐直的姿势。看起来Thorin到来的惊喜已经消耗殆尽，前一天的疲劳再次将Bilbo击垮。

“或许我们应该等到我们俩都休息好了再谈。”他说。

Bilbo点点头握了握Thorin的手。“如果我现在回到床上，你不会在早上的时候消失，对吗？”

Thorin咧嘴笑着说，“我不曾梦到那样的情节。”

*************

Bilbo再次醒来。现在卧室的天花板是金黄色的，不再是他上次看到的灰黑色。他安静地躺了片刻，捕捉任何可能搅乱他睡眠的声音。然后他伸了个懒腰，翻身闭上眼睛，试着追逐转瞬即逝的梦境。Thorin在梦里，矮人坐在他的厨房里喝茶，告诉他自己放弃一切选择了Bilbo。多么美妙的梦境。或许更加用力埋进枕头，Bilbo就能再次追上那个梦。

眼皮差点沉下来的时候，他突然听到地洞里传来一声巨响。

他从床上爬去来，第一件怪事是他的睡袍躺在床上而不是挂在门边。接下来是昨晚用过的盘子、叉子和杯子从床头柜消失了。Bilbo站起来低头看，他皱着眉用力回忆睡前遗忘了什么。他抬起头注意到卧室的门。他有个习惯，在只有自己一个人的时候，睡觉前他喜欢敞着门，让空气自由地在地洞里流动。然而现在门是关着的。

当啷。

听到外面有什么东西砸在地板上的声音，Bilbo僵住了。紧接着他看到了，就在关闭的门旁。装满昨天收集植物的背包整齐地摆在地板上，风板被掀开流通空气。Bilbo可以肯定自己回家的时候只是扔在地上，而且他还记得昨晚跟Thorin一起进厨房前看到的时候，背包跟矮人的行李一起摆在客厅……

突然间，Bilbo人生第一次如此清醒。他撞开卧室的门，大步跑过走廊，看到Thorin弯腰忙着处理客厅地板上的大包小裹的时候，他猛地停住了脚。

“哦，我把你吵醒了？”Thorin从包裹上收回手，站了起来，他微笑着对Bilbo说：“我本来打算尽可能安静地整理、开包。”他绕过一堆东西，笑容随着Bilbo的靠近越来越明媚。“早上好。”他的声音带着暖意。

Bilbo眨眨眼。“早上好。”

白昼中Thorin出现在袋底洞中的身影，在Bilbo眼中显得更加真实，同时又更加荒谬。眼前的Thorin或许是鲜活的血肉之躯，也可能是光的戏法、树影的错觉，借由Bilbo的记忆产生的幻影。

他凑近了一些，缓缓向前抬起一只手。他的手停在距离Thorin胸膛不足一寸的地方，已经足矣感受到因为期待的碰触而产生的激荡。他深呼吸，继续向前。接着，他感觉到Thorin的心跳就在手掌下搏动。

Thorin的手盖住Bilbo的。“我依然是真实的。”

“那么你还——”Bilbo的目光从自己的手扫向Thorin的双眸之间。“我的意思是，你还好吗？能吃东西、能看到、能——”

Thorin靠得更近，双手捧住Bilbo的。“是的，Bilbo。我很好。”

Bilbo短暂地闭上眼睛。专心聆听Thorin砰砰、砰砰、砰砰的心跳声。

等到他再次睁开眼，抬起头就对上Thorin的微笑。“你能回来我很高兴。”

Thorin刚打算开口，被什么东西碰到Bilbo客厅地板的轻柔声响打断了。Bilbo看向Thorin身后，矮人其中一个包裹从一个巨大的盒子上滑落下来。这时他才意识到包裹、口袋和行李比一年前Thorin带来的数量翻了几倍。

“看起来就像你把半个依鲁伯的财产都带来了。”Bilbo挑眉看向Thorin。

“是的。”Thorin的目光还粘在他们交握的手上。他飞快地眨眨眼抬起头。“我是说，不是，外面还有很多，另一匹马……”他顿住，抬起手示意门外。

Bilbo瞪大双眼，“另一匹？不只一匹马？”

“呃，我不能让Bellis驮着所有东西和我一路从依鲁伯到这里。”Thorin说完看到Bilbo放开他的手，绕过门厅中间的行李堆，穿过大门向外走去。

两匹马并排站着，拴在Bilbo的门口。Bellis的黑色鬃毛在夏日的阳光下闪闪发亮，她低头吃地上的草坪和篱笆外伸进来的野草。她的动作是那么无拘无束，背上只有鞍座，跟另一匹马形成天壤之别。

“那是依鲁伯来的Kurdu。”Thorin跟上Bilbo一起站在敞开的门口。“是我妹妹送我的，作为离别的礼物。”

Bilbo看着Krudu背上的行李点点头。“我们应该把她身上的行李解下来。”他拢了拢睡袍的衣襟，系紧腰带走过去，Thorin亦步亦趋的跟在他的身后。

“你好，Bellis。”Bilbo摸摸她的鼻子，在她用鼻息回应的时候微笑起来。“又回到夏尔了，不是么？”

Bellis没有回应，而是低下头探进Bilbo袍子的口袋，探索青草之外的美味。

Bilbo推开她，转头看到Thorin从Kurdu身上解下行囊。依鲁伯的马终于可以自由的移动，重获自由后抖了抖毛皮，缓缓向Bilbo走来，加入篱笆边的Bellis。

“让我来。”Bilbo相从Thorin的手里接一个包裹过来。“我来拿，”他差点儿被包裹的重量带倒，他不得不绷紧肌肉才能勉强保持不掉下去。“哦！我要重申之前的陈诉：我不认为你带着半个依鲁伯，是一整个依鲁伯！连矿山都带来了！”

Thorin大笑起来，托起Bilbo手里行李的底部，放在自己的肩膀上。“虽然我觉得你的话太夸张了，但是——等我们进去你就能看到了。”

Bilbo的客厅堆满了东西，现在更是满得几乎溢出来，形成一个规模可观的障碍物，Thorin和Bilbo不得不绕过去才能到餐厅吃早餐。马匹卸下重担和鞍座，被送到Bilbo的花园，系在靠近地洞的一侧，远离哈比人得奖的花卉。

吃早点的时候，Thorin一直盯着客厅里的东西，看起来好像在脑子里清点货物，计算一路上带了些什么。他僵硬地坐在椅子里，上身前倾，仿佛随时会为轻微的刺激跳起来。

Bilbo从黄油碟里刮了一些，均匀地摸在剩下的面包上，然后整个丢进嘴里。他端起茶壶，晃了晃感觉里面的剩余量。还有一杯的量，他心想。绝对不会比那更多。

“如果你不介意的话……？”他看着Thorin比了比自己的茶杯。

Thorin眨眨眼，将目光从行李上转向Bilbo，“不，请便。”他茫然地说，随后目光再次转过去。

Bilbo靠在椅背上，一边享受剩下的茶，一边研究Thorin。再次见到他的身影出现在袋底洞感觉非常奇怪，但是同时又仿佛与去年没有任何改变，好像他们从未分离：夏季的阳光透过窗子，他们一起分享早餐，而Thorin的外貌也没有发生任何改变。但是他们对话、接触到对方的时候有一丝难以形容的尴尬。玩笑还是必不可少，但是Bilbo觉得是自己强迫对方在笑，急于尽快重新恢复到过去的模式。

看起来就像两人同时在心中猜测一年的时间对彼此来说是太长，还是太短。毕竟，Bilbo想，他们离别的时间比他们与彼此相伴的时间长久得多。

Thorin看到Bilbo喝完杯子里的茶。“喝完了？”

Bilbo点点头，放下茶杯推开面前的餐盘。“是的。”

Thorin猛地站起来迅速把自己的椅子归位，“那么快来。”

Bilbo还没从自己的椅子上起身，Thorin已经蹲在他的行李前，翻出他最想第一个打开的包裹。

Bilbo踌躇着跟上Thorin，看着矮人后背健硕的肌肉随着动作耸动，Thorin伸手从离他最远的地方够过一个小而扁的包裹，大约两根胡萝卜的大小。“或许我们可以从把你的衣服放进卧室开始。”Bilbo说，“上午的时候你可能会用到，其他东西可以等等再说。”

Thorin转过头看着他，眼中带着难以掩饰的喜悦。“不。”他微笑着摇摇头，“过来坐。”他拍拍身旁的地板。

Bilbo看到矮人坚定的神色。“好吧。”他慢悠悠地说，盘膝坐在行李堆前，等待着Thorin打开手里的小包。

“我出发前做了这个。”他拿出一卷羊皮纸，递给Bilbo。“为了你。”

Bilbo挑起眉。“我？”他接过礼物，低头看起来。“哦，Thorin，这是依鲁伯？”

图画看起来是焦炭画上去的，但是细节和笔锋又非常细腻优美。大山前的岩石雕刻成站立的矮人形象，正中是一扇大门，宏伟、坚固，仿佛一直屹立在那里，永不倒塌。

他能感觉到身旁的Thorin凑近了一些，矮人靠过来看的时候，他们的肩膀擦过彼此。“是的，”他说，“那是王国的门户，我父亲喜欢异族的权贵从那里通过。我想他只是想让来客在到达他的王座前被古老的矮人祖先巡视、震慑的感觉。”他脸上带着假笑说。

Bilbo从画上抬头对上Thorin的目光。“我一直没说，但是我为你的父亲感到抱歉，Thorin。”羊皮纸随着他的肩膀碰撞矮人的动作沙沙作响。“我真的很抱歉。”

Thorin垂下目光。“谢谢你。”Bilbo听到他粗重的呼吸，接着矮人抬起头，“看看下一个。”

Bilbo照做。“这是王座大厅？”看到巨大房间的画面时他说。

Thorin点点头，“是的，我父亲的王座。现在是我的外甥的，好吧，我外甥未来的王座。”

“但是那么谁——”Bilbo顿住了，“你的妹妹，一定是的。”他点点头，“我记得你提起过。”

“Dís，”Thorin的语气充满温暖。“她会暂代职务，直到她的儿子——他的名字是Fíli——成年。”

Bilbo继续看画。“真是宏伟壮观，我一辈子都没见过那么巨大的建筑。”

“我知道你没见过，那就是我要画给你看的原因。”Bilbo坐在的近前，Thorin的语气几乎化成水。

Bilbo对他露出微笑。“谢谢你。”他又翻了一页，盯着黑色矿井的粗犷线条。起初他以为那是夜晚的天空，只有小小的亮光像星点一样发出微弱的光芒。但是仔细再看，黑色的背景开始出现微妙的差别，光的线条拼凑出岩石的形态。

“那是最大的矿。”Thorin解释道，伸出一根手指划过图画的左侧。“而且是最深的，那里的黑暗无法对没去过的人描述，比没有月亮的夜晚还要黑，远胜于此。”他看了圈Bilbo的地洞。“一支火把足以照亮你的整个家园，但是在矿井下将被彻底吞噬。但是我从未惧怕过黑暗，即使在我小的时候，其他孩子用躲藏在视觉盲区中的事物恐吓彼此的时候，我从未感到害怕。那是……”Thorin看向Bilbo，“直到我从夏尔回到家以后，那是第一次，我妹妹的儿子——Kíli再次带我去那里，我感到心跳加速、双腿打颤。我记得一路紧跟在他后面，一直盯着他的后衣领研究每个小细节，代替面对周围无尽的虚空。”他专注地盯着Bilbo的双眸。“看起来学会欣赏光明使我开始惧怕黑暗。”

Bilbo意识到自己一直屏住呼吸听Thorin讲，他强迫自己呼了口气，然后问道：“你再也没回过矿井？”他低头看图，试着不要幻想可怕的地底。

“我回了，所以我希望这张图能让你看到原因所在。等到我再次习惯黑暗的时候，我突然注意到移动火把的时候墙上有闪烁的光芒。我曾经以为那只是灰色的岩石，嗯，这里，”他说着从他的行李里翻出一袋看起来就很重的布袋，放在Bilbo摊开的手心里。“你自己看。”

Bilbo打开口袋，把里面的东西掏出来放在手心。那是一块马铃薯大的黑灰色石头，但是除此之外就没什么特殊的了。“我没——”

“举起来看。”Thorin说，他指了指客厅的窗户透进的一缕阳光。

Bilbo摇摇头，但最后还是按矮人的话照做。随后石头在他的眼前发生了变化。平凡无奇的黑色表面突然折射出光芒，大部分是红色和绿色，小小的光芒随着翻转手腕闪闪发亮。

“真令人惊奇。”Bilbo惊呼，“我从未见过这样的东西，这就是你说的宝石原石？”

身旁的Thorin轻笑出声。“不，如果是的话，我不觉得我的妹妹会允许我带走。只是矿石沉积的自然现象，虽然没办法开采出什么有价值的矿产，但是，”他靠向Bilbo的一侧，“但是仍然很美，你不觉得吗？”

“当然，我现在能理解你想再次去矿井的原因了。”

“不仅仅是去看，Bilbo，还要体验。即使只是下面的味道，”他摇摇头，显然在努力选择合适的词语，“你记得我们在老林度过的那一天吗？天气非常炎热，我们还去河边喝过水。唔，就像那种味道：土壤和自然的味道。然后还有矿工工作的声响，金属碰撞岩石在空旷洞穴中回荡的声音。听起来沧桑古老，饱含矮人的历史。我第一次听到，真正听到的时候，我为自己人民取得的成就感到骄傲，为我们征服那片空间而感到骄傲。那是决心、劳动和毅力，客服困难征服一切的声音。”

Bilbo的目光从手上的石头移到画上，尝试去想象、去理解。

Thorin眨眨眼，因为回忆而飘忽的视线再次专注在身旁的哈比人上。“是你给予我那些，你把我的家园、我的家人还要我们的历史给了我。”他指了指Bilbo的手，“所以我也想给你一些东西。”

Bilbo咽了口唾沫，“谢谢你，我——我会把这些放在我的图书馆里最荣耀的位置上。”他用拇指描摹矿石的边缘。“或许我应该专门设立一块矮人历史文化的区域，再把这些画装裱好挂在上面。”他把羊皮纸小心地放在一边，避免卷了边角。

“但是还不只这些。”Thorin说着竖起上身，捡起一个金属的方盒，上面缠了一圈又一圈绳子。

Bilbo向后靠去，看着那些粗大的手指灵巧地解开绳结，打开包裹。他时常猜测Thorin的手指那么粗大，看起来又十分笨拙，为什么他的辫子能又小又精致。但是现在事实证明矮人的手指非常灵巧。Bilbo感到自己的脸开始发热，于是立刻别开目光。

“看起来他们有幸在旅途中存活下来，”Thorin说着讲敞开的盒子推到他的面前，“试试。”

盒子里面衬了一层柔软的布料，中间包裹着小小的浅棕色饼干，有些碎了一半，还有一些已经变成碎屑。

“这是依鲁伯的特产？”Bilbo挑了一块形状较好的问。

“这是唯一能在长途跋涉后保存下来的东西。”Thorin捡起一块碎屑，“勉强算。”

Bilbo露出笑容，然后将饼干抛进嘴里，咀嚼品味。如预期一样充满浓郁的黄油和焦糖味。他咂咂舌头，或许还有一点蜂蜜？香料里有丁香？

准备咽下去的时候他对Thorin露出微笑。“非常好——”但是随后有什么击中了他：舌根微微发热，慢慢向整个口腔蔓延。不是那种灼烧、辛辣的感觉，而是一种从未有过的体验。

“那是什么？发热的感觉？”

Thorin咽下自己嘴里的食物。“姜。从东方某处渡来的，我猜。瞧，”他打开另一个包袱皮，拿出一个小小的容器。他打开容器，将黄白色的粉末呈给Bilbo看。“依鲁伯的主厨给我的。”他从同一个包裹里掏出一叠纸。“我还要来了一些食谱，这是饼干的制作方法。”他把其中一页递给Bilbo。“还有一个同样用到了姜和鸡肉的汤，哦，你还可以放进你的茶里！”他又拿了一页给Bilbo。

Bilbo低头看向食谱上一行行整洁、优美的字迹，用拇指轻轻摩擦。至少有二十种不同的食谱。他惊异地摇摇头，“这些都是厨师给你写的？”

“不是，他没学过写字，我强迫他把食谱告诉书记官，然后由他们中一个学者翻译成通用语，再由资深书记官抄写下来，才有你看到这些。”

Bilbo再一次庄重地凝视Thorin送给他的东西。“这是经过了许多人的努力才得来的。”

Thorin耸耸肩，“我想让你尝一尝，我是说，姜。”

Bilbo把玩食谱的边角时还能尝到嘴里热辣的感觉，他抬起目光看向他们面前的一堆。仍然是包裹堆着包裹的一大摞，膨胀的布包几乎撑破，捆绑好的麻袋有些还能看到破损的地方。“Thorin？”

“什么？”他的声音低沉却近在咫尺。

“你——”Bilbo舔舔嘴唇，“你还给我准备了其他惊喜吗？”

Thorin挪开视线。“那是山羊的羊毛，”他边说边指向一个鼓鼓囊囊的包。“你无法想象的柔软，如果能找到人纺成线，我可以肯定你能为下一个冬天织一块最好的围巾。还有那是我从戴尔小客栈的一位音乐家那里买来的乐谱。”他看回Bilbo。“我希望你能找到人为你演奏，Bilbo，因为那是那么动听的旋律。而且我——我想让你听到。”他低头看向自己的手指，将拇指夹在两根手指之间。“我还买了些矮人的工艺品、金的装饰品、铸铁的工具、石雕。还有依鲁伯图书馆里的书，其中一些远道从刚铎而来。”

Bilbo歪着头想要对上Thorin低垂的面孔。“还有其他的吗？”

“没什么了，丝绒滚边的冬斗篷，一些干燥好的植物，是从依鲁伯的药师óin那里拿来的存货，都是他的珍藏秘方。”

即使Bilbo坐着，此刻他也差点儿因为追着矮人的动作摔倒，不得不向后撤了一些，手掌几乎碰到地板。“天哪……”他低声说，目光从Thorin身上移到地上的行李上。

“一次接受恐怕有些多，我知道，”Thorin说，“但是我想要送给你、带你看的东西太多了。”他的声音变得更加低沉。“我想带你经历的东西那么多，而我知道如果我不带给你，你可能从不打算去尝试。”

Bilbo点点头。他懂得那种感觉，也理解其中的深意，于是他终于鼓起勇气发问。

“我想问你——”Bilbo对上Thorin的双眸，嘴角挂着微笑。“至少，我认为昨晚已经问过你为什么放弃王位。但是我没有问过你为什么回来找我。”

他们保持紧挨彼此的坐姿，Bilbo几乎能感觉到Thorin脸上红晕的热度。

“你知道，Bilbo，”Thorin低喃，“你一定知道。”

Bilbo凝视着矮人，感觉自己在悬崖前面前维持平衡。而他现在已经准备好坠落。“告诉我，求你。”

Thorin错开视线，深吸一口气。“一年前我骑马赶回依鲁伯的路上，在你和父亲之间某个地方，我开始怀疑那个夏天经历的一切。当然，不是我被诅咒的事，那早已司空见惯。而是我们之间发生的，我感觉到的，我以为你感觉到的。随着我们之间距离越来越远，一切都开始变得越来越混乱、模糊不清。”

Bilbo皱起眉。

“我想，”Thorin继续道，“——或许因为一切对我来说还是全新的——但我还是觉得有什么误解……确切地说是对一切。或许关于你的感受只是我的认知。”

“为什么你会那么认为？”

Thorin用力呼出一口带着颤音的气，用力搜索合适的词语。“你记得我告诉过你矮人的‘唯一’吗？”

Bilbo点点头，“两个一半凑成一个完整的，从第一代矮人就遵循的命运。”他简洁地说。

“那么，如果我独自离去又如何算是你的唯一？”Thorin的话中带着不易察觉的绝望，随即变得异常温柔，“如果你是我的唯一怎么会让我离开你？”

Bilbo盘起手臂，“Thorin，那些都是神话故事，”他说，“倾听然后从中学习，最后消化可以用于实践的道理，但是不能让你的整个人生受起统治。不要让那些传说来告你你什么是——”Bilbo呡紧嘴唇，随后说，“什么是爱情。”

“不，我知道！”Thorin半举手臂，显然想要在Bilbo彻底离开前抓住对方。“现在我知道，Bilbo，但是，在东大道上孤身一人赶路的时候我只能自己胡思乱想，猜测所有可能。我能够利用的只有已有的知识、获得的信息，甚至是别人告诉我的闲言碎语，但是没有一个能帮我找到答案。”他的手擦过地板，碰触Bilbo的手指边缘。“而那个时候我身边没有Bilbo给我解答，跟我对话，为我提供我需要的词语解释通一切疑惑。”他的声音变得难以置信的温暖，对着Bilbo的目光是那么虔诚温柔。

Bilbo轻轻挪动手指，穿过Thorin的。“我也想念你。”他低声呢喃。

“这就是问题所在，”Thorin完全盖住Bilbo的手。“如果只是一时的迷恋，强制绑定和你对我的态度产生的幻觉，那么分离后我就会忘记你。然而几个月过去了，即使在自己的家园，被自己的亲人和族人环绕，而你我之间只有遥远的夏尔夏季回忆。”他靠得更紧。“但是我从未忘记你，Bilbo。离开的每一天只会让那些关于你的记忆更加鲜活、强烈，而最后，我终于了解一直以来我早就应该知道的事实。”

Bilbo屏住呼吸，等待着。

“所以我必须回来，哪怕你没有相同的感受。”Thorin的眼角皱起笑纹。“但是我现在捕捉到你也有这种想法的迹象，因为我知道我爱你，Bilbo。不是因为你治愈了我，不是因为你无私地帮助我，不是因为什么关于命定之人的古老传说，只是因为……”他露出微笑，“因为我爱你，我不敢想象没有你参与的余生。”

Bilbo的心脏狂跳，呼吸急促。他艰难地吞咽，用力吐纳，试图在失控前保持平静。他还能品味到嘴里残留着姜的味道，还能看到依鲁伯来的石头闪着可爱的光芒。

“那——”他舔舔嘴唇，“那很好。”

地板随着Thorin挪动的动作发出声响。“很好？”

当Bilbo再次抬起头的时候，他感觉到自己正在微笑，是那种久违不见、发自肺腑的笑容。“非常、非常好。”

Thorin是那么近。“好得足以让我留下来？”

Bilbo也靠过去，“好到我永远不会让你再次留下我独自离开。”

他们的低语几不可闻，对于两个呼吸都在一处共享的人来说也无需大声。

“Bilbo？”Thorin的低喃变成嘴唇对Bilbo面庞的碰触。“我可以吻你么？”

Bilbo微笑着挑起眉，“在嘴上还是……？”

“任何你允许我的地方。”

Bilbo舔舔嘴唇，向前送去。“是的。”

当他们的嘴唇相触，一些模糊的浪漫想法出现在Bilbo的脑海里——世界将会倾倒，一切事物在爱情的完美画面映衬下应该黯然失色。除了Thorin的嘴唇之外Bilbo应该什么都感觉不到。

但是世界没有在他们的亲吻中消弭，而是在Bilbo的周围绽放。在他靠向Thorin的时候，阳光在他的后颈上留下温暖的骚动。他攀起上身，试图更加贴近矮人的碰触时不小心踢到椅子腿，发出不小的声响。他仍然能尝到他们共享早晨的味道，能够闻到Thorin头发里蜂蜜和马的味道。

他能感觉到Thorin的存在，终于能真实地感知到周围的一切。

Bilbo甚至能感觉到Thorin胡茬刮过他的鼻子，他笑着停下来。“抱歉。”他咯咯笑着，用手揉了揉嘴唇。“但是你的胡子……”

Thorin伸出一根手指沿着他的上唇描摹，也跟着笑起来。“旅途艰辛，很难找到机会修剪到满足体面哈比人的标准。”

“体面？！”Bilbo贴着Thorin的脖子大笑起来。“你应该庆幸我足够爱你，才能允许你用那么可怕的词来形容我！”

Thorin把鼻子埋进Bilbo的卷发中，高兴地哼哼道。“是的，荣幸之至。”他低语着，飞快地在Bilbo的唇上啄了个吻。

“你有没有意识到那是我们第四个亲吻。”Bilbo说，“不包括那些身体其他位置的。”

Thorin勾起嘴角。“四个？对一年的时间来说不够多。”他再次亲吻Bilbo，在他的下唇流连忘返。“午餐前我们试试凑足一百个怎么样？”

“午餐？”Bilbo伸手吊在矮人的脖子上，他的胸膛撞上Thorin，“我想我们可以在第二午餐前完成。”他说，接着他把Thorin拉进另一个亲吻，直到两人完全躺倒在地上。矮人的一大堆行李，在他们弥补缺失的时光时，被彻底丢在了脑后。

************

渡鸦再次在袋底洞上方徘徊，留意到卸下马鞍的马、升腾的烟囱和紧闭的大门，随即用力鼓动翅膀向东方飞去。

它飞得很快，带着一条重要的消息：Thorin、Thráin之子、Thrór之孙，永远不快乐的王子、放弃王位的国王，终于回到了他的家。

 

全剧终

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 先做个预告：  
> 算是亏欠大家长达三年的一个资料整理。  
> 很多小伙伴都好奇，为什么Thilbo的同人文里经常出现“The One”这个设定，从何而来？细节又是怎样的？  
> 近期将奉上《托尔金的造物神话——矮人和他们的“唯一”世界观》。
> 
> 留在最后的问候与别过：  
> 这不是我翻过最长的文，却是最慢的， 


End file.
